You Don't Know Me, Arnold
by Chloe Vega
Summary: After a frustrating day in Fifth Grade, Arnold snaps and tells Helga that she is incapable to just grow up and stop her scandalous ways. Challenge accepted Arnold... challenge accepted. Takes place before The Jungle Movie.
1. Transformation

**You Don't Know Me, Arnold**

 **Chapter 1: Transformation**

 **My first Hey Arnold fanfiction! A tribute to The Jungle Movie coming up this November! I mean I did a crossover back in 2015 but when I heard Craig Bartlett had decided to go through with the movie, I discontinued it, heh...**

 **The entire thing is written in Arnold's perspective.**

 **Story takes place during Arnold and his friend's 5th grade year, before they head off to San Lorenzo.**

* * *

I've had it.

No, seriously, my patience is gone.

I know this is unlike me but I... I just snapped today.

The day had started out normally, I woke up to my alarm clock repetitively exclaiming 'Hey Arnold' 'Hey Arnold."

I put on my usual outfit and put a blue jacket over it, feeling content.

Grandma thought it was Groundhogs Day which made no sense since we're within the beginning of September and the holiday closest to now is Labor Day.

Speaking of which, Labor Day weekend starts today, no school Monday.

But that's beside the point, Grandpa drove me to school and I had run into Gerald at the entrance.

After our typical handshake...

Wait, was it even a handshake? We're not really using our hands... we're just pumping our fists and wiggling our fingers...

I'm getting side tracked again.

Anyway, it was when Gerald and I had walked into the halls of PS 118 that my day started taking a turn for the worst.

I opened the door just to come face to face with a Key Lime Pie, courtesy of hers truly, Helga G. Pataki.

Her rather obnoxious laugh clouded the halls as Gerald shook his head, grabbing my shoulders and leading me to the restroom.

It was like being in a circus, with everyone laughing at me while I made a fool out of myself.

I tripped on my own shoes twice, but didn't fall thanks to Gerald.

I owe the guy a big one.

The second time I faced Helga's wrath was during class while Mr. Simmons was going over the States and Capitals.

"Arnold, can you tell me what the Capital of Alaska is?"

I nodded, elated because I knew the answer, "Juneau."

I heard Helga scoff behind me, "Way to go Football Head, that's not the Capital!"

"Yes, it is!" I retorted as I turned to look at her.

"No, it isn't."

"Then what is the Capital, _Helga_?" I challenged as I narrowed my eyes.

"The Capital of Alaska is Juneau nothin' Football Head!"

The class burst into laughter as Simmons tried to calm everybody down.

"Man," Helga laughed as she clung onto her stomach. "You walked right into THAT one Arnoldo!"

I took a deep breath as I turned and doodled in my notebook.

The third time was in the cafeteria when we were in line to get food.

Gerald had gone to choose a table for us while I was in line getting both our lunches.

I had grabbed the last tapioca pudding - for once - and I put it on my tray. Normal, right? Nope. Because that's when Helga arrived.

"Hey Arnold, did you drop that?" Helga asked as she pointed to the floor with her index finger.

I looked down, only to have her index finger flick me on my nose... hard.

As I cried an 'ow' and rubbed it, she stole the tapioca pudding I had on my tray and put it on her own.

"Hey that's mine!"

"Too late, finders keepers, Arnold," she chuckled as she walked away, causing me to narrow my eyes at her.

"Mm, mm, mmm," Gerald said as he approached me. "I leave you alone for two seconds and you enter a war zone."

"I just don't know why she keeps picking on me Gerald... I thought she supposedly lov..." I stopped myself before I blurted anything out.

Helga and I swore never to speak of that incident on the roof.

I excused it as a 'Heat of the Moment' type of thing, but deep inside I knew she wasn't lying.

I'm not an idiot.

"What was that Arnold?" Gerald asked as he raised an eyebrow, but I shook my head and dismissed it and headed toward our table.

The fourth and final time I dealt with Adolf Helga was during our afternoon class.

She was once again throwing spitballs at me and I dismissed it for the majority of the period, but I think she must've ran out of paper, because the last little ball I felt was much more stickier and messier.

I touched my hair and noticed that there was a piece of gum stuck on the right side of my hair.

I think the bell ringing was a dramatic sentiment to how I felt during that time because I stood up and turned to her, an angry but rare look plasted on my face.

This is where I snapped.

"Seriously Helga!? GUM!?" I started as I grabbed my hair, yep, I was definitely going to have to cut that part off.

"Sorry! I accidentally spit my..."

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR EXCUSES HELGA! I've had it! We're in fifth grade! GROW UP! I don't know why you're always picking on me, I never do anything bad to you. You know what? I'm done! I'm through with this treatment!" I yelled as I headed for the door. "Do me a favor Helga, Don't ever talk to me again unless you've learned to stop being a bully! You're irritating and mean, which is probably why you don't have very many friends!"

Helga stared at me with her mouth agape and wait... were those tears forming in her eyes?

Who cares, I was mad, and I stomped home, no regrets!

* * *

 **Hours Later**

Okay so maybe I was a little mean.

But the girl had it coming... right?

Why do I always wind up feeling like the bad guy... Helga has done so many rotten things in her life and I'm sure she doesn't feel the slightest guilty about anything.

I talked to Grandpa about it and he scolded me for lashing out and told me to call her to apologize.

But I just couldn't... I'm usually not one to be prideful but this time she had gone too far. Grandma had to chop off a big portion of my hair and now I look like the top of Spongebob's pineapple.

She probably didn't even take it to heart though, there have been a few times already where I had lashed out on her and called her to apologize, only to have her yell at me and tell me to never call her again.

She'll probably be back to her old self by tomorrow when we play our Saturday morning baseball session.

Yeah, I'm just not going to call her.

With that conclusion in mind, I dressed myself into my pajamas and went to bed, knowing everything would be okay by tomorrow.

* * *

 **Next Morning**

Gerald had come over early to pick me up so that we can walk to Gerald's field.

Everyone was there, as usual, except for Helga.

For a split second I was concerned, until I shrugged it off and figured - or hoped - she just couldn't make it.

As the game moved along, I couldn't really ignore the guilt, it was eating me up.

What if I made her sad?

I couldn't take it anymore as I approached Phoebe, "Hey Phoebe?"

"Yes Arnold?" Phoebe asked.

"Where's Helga?"

"I don't know, I haven't spoken to her since yesterday," she said as she shrugged.

I nodded and thanked her as I headed back to second base.

Maybe I'm just overthinking, I'm sure she's okay.

I turned and noticed Brainy was up to bat.

Wait. Since when does Brainy play with us?

Gerald seemed to have read my mind as he responded, "We were one man short since Pataki decided to be a no show, so Sid and Stinky asked Brainy to join."

I nodded in understanding and raised an eyebrow.

Strange... Brainy was usually following Helga around.

* * *

Sunday was pick up the rent day so I pretty much spent it walking around the Boarding House and asking the boarders for their pitch, and as usual, it took all day.

"What is wrong Arnold? You seem out of it," Mr. Hyunh asked as I helped him clean up his closet.

Ernie, Mr. Kokoschka, and Suzie were sitting on Hyunh's table playing Go Fish and turned to look at me when Mr. Hyunh had asked me that question.

"Guess it's been a slow day," I responded as Ernie shook his head.

"Slow day? Sundays are always slow and you never usually look this glum."

I sighed, "I snapped at this girl from school on Friday... and I feel really bad about it..."

"Oh dear," Suzie commented. "Have you apologized?"

I looked down to the floor, "No..."

"That's why your guilt is eatin you up Arnold, you need to apologize," Ernie suggested as the boarders all nodded and agreed.

I noticed Oskar taking Suzie's and Ernie's distraction as an advantage to look at their cards.

He giggled as he swapped one of Ernie's cards for his. I shook my head at this exchange.

"Alright, I'll call her tomorrow to apologize," I smiled as I got the rent from Mr. Hyunh and left the room.

"Hey! Who took my cards!?" I heard Ernie exclaim as Oskar giggled.

I shook my head as I smiled, I truly do have a very interesting family.

* * *

It was Monday and due to the fact that it was Labor Day weekend, we didn't have school.

So there I was, hovering over the phone, waiting for the perfect opportunity to call Helga.

I don't know why I was so nervous... it wasn't the first time I apologized for something.

With a deep breathe I grabbed the phone and dialed the Pataki household.

 _"Speak!"_ I heard as I jumped a little in my spot, I had forgotten about Bob's deep voice.

"U-Um... Can I speak with Helga?"

 _"Who is this?"_

"Arnold..."

 _"HEY OLGA! SOMEONE NAMED ALFRED IS ON THE PHONE!"_ I heard him yell as I extended the phone away from my ear. " _What do you mean you want me to hang up?"_

Hang up? Wait... what? Helga always took my calls.

Just as I was about to respond, I heard a slam and then the line went dead.

Did Helga... just hang up on me?

.

.

I couldn't sleep that night; my guilt was eating me up.

Why didn't Helga respond?

Was she really mad at me?

Or worse... was she plotting a way to break me in half tomorrow?

* * *

I woke up feeling like I got hit by a bus.

I probably will get hit by a bus considering the fact that I have to face Helga today.

Well, at least now I'll have her face to face so that I can apologize.

Today was Lab Day, so instead of being in our classroom like usual, Simmons took us to the Lab to set up our Science Fair projects for January.

Every week, Simmons assigns a Student Assistant to help him keep the room in order since there are many hazardous products in the Lab and many of us are a bit... scandalous...

Today was Helga's day, which usually meant disaster since she's always pushing everyone around and putting many students in danger. Last time, she almost made Harold eat an experiment that looked a lot like a Mr. Nutty Bar, Simmons luckily caught her in the act.

But that was the last thing on my mind right now, my priority was to make sure I apologized to Helga.

"Man, I wonder how today is gonna go. Things always go nuts when Helga is Student Assistant," Gerald said as we walked to school.

I nodded, not really paying attention to him.

"Alright Arnold, fess up, you've been out of it since Saturday. Is this about what you told Helga?"

"I was really mean Gerald..."

"But you apologized, right? You always do."

I stayed silent as Gerald raised an eyebrow, "You didn't apologize? That's bold Arnold, very bold and very out of character."

"I was going to apologize but she didn't go to Gerald's field on Saturday and she didn't pick up the phone yesterday."

"Just apologize today man, no biggie."

I sighed, I just hope I leave school alive.

As Gerald and I approached the Lab, we both automatically noticed Helga holding the door open for everybody – wait - she wasn't wearing her usual outfit.

She wore a pink dress with short, white sleeves. The dress had a darker pink stripe on the bottom and a red orange stripe below the dark pink stripe. She wore red sneakers and her hair was up in a high ponytail. On top of it all, she was wearing a lab coat. But the weirdest part was that she wasn't wearing her usual scowl, she was... smiling?

She looked... nice.

"Hello Helga," Rhonda greeted as she walked into the room.

"Hello Rhonda, I like your watch," Helga complimented as Rhonda smiled and looked down at her wrist.

"Thank you Helga! Lovin' the hair-do!"

This can't be happening.

Gerald and I arrived at the door and Helga smiled at both of us.

"Hi Gerald and Arnold, you two will be seated in Table 5. It's the table behind Phoebe," she said as she pointed towards Phoebe.

"An organized table arrangement, who abducted you Helga?" Gerald asked as Helga smiled.

"Well I guess today is just one of those days," she shrugged as I stood there gaping at her.

"I like it!" Gerald said as he headed towards out table.

Helga looked down at her clipboard and I found myself standing there like an idiot and staring at her.

"Um... Helga..." I said as Helga looked up at me.

"Yes Arnold?"

"I... I wanted to apologize for Friday. I shouldn't have let my temper get out of hand... I tried calling you yesterday but..."

Helga smiled and shook her head, "It's alright Arnold. You were right, I have been acting a bit immature. I gave it a bit of thought and figured it was definitely time for me to act more... sophisticated I guess you could say. Oh, and I didn't answer yesterday because I was busy coordinating Lab Day, I hope you don't mind."

I froze in my spot, I just couldn't believe it.

When Helga realized I had nothing more to say she lightly guided me toward my table, "Now if you excuse me I need to greet Eugene, he helped with coordinating this and I wanted to thank him."

HELGA PATAKI? THANKING EUGENE? Or worse... TALKING TO EUGENE?

I just couldn't believe it.

I sat down with Gerald as Mr. Simmons and Helga stood in front of the class.

"Alright class! Thank you so much for the smooth entrance, and thank you Helga for coordinating the seating arrangement."

Helga nodded as I heard Harold shout, "HELGA IS A TEACHER'S PET!"

The class laughed and I knew this was going to be the end for Harold so I flinched as I noticed Helga look over at Harold, "Can I at least be a flattering pet like, oh I don't know, a flamingo?" she asked as the class froze.

Harold had his mouth completely open as he began stuttering, "U-Uh... sure, Helga..."

I'm dreaming, aren't I? I'm convinced that this is all just some sick dream.

I pinched myself, nope, not a dream.

"So class, today we will be choosing our partners for the Science Fair in January, you are required to have two partners. Helga, since you did such a great job coordinating this, you can choose first."

"Thank you, Mr. Simmons," Helga said as she looked at us. "I would like to work with Phoebe, and..." she said as she looked around.

Part of me wants her to choose me so that I can figure out what in the world is going on with her but the other part of me wants her to not choose me because I'm legitimately afraid to find out why she's acting this way.

"Eugene," she stated as Eugene blinked in surprise.

"Wow, thank you Helga! I'd love to work with you and Phoebe!"

The whole class gasped and started muttering whispers towards each other.

"Well, okay, good choices Helga."

I ended up working with Gerald and Lila since Lila had chosen us as partners.

I didn't mind but... I kind of wanted to work with Helga.

"Now that we have all of our special groups chosen, you are all going to form a hypothesis for your experiment. You all remember the Scientific Method, right?" Simmons asked as we all nodded.

"Good, get working then!"

Lila walked over to our table and brought a chair over to sit with us. I turned in front of us and noticed Eugene had done the same with Helga and Phoebe.

Why Eugene?

"I am ever so excited to be working with you two! We're going to be ever so great!" Lila excitedly commented as she took out a piece of paper.

Gerald nodded, "I actually already kind of have an idea! What if we..."

Eugene looked nervous, but seemed to ease up a bit after five minutes of sitting with Helga and Phoebe - wait - were they all laughing?

"Arnold? ARNOLD!"

I turned to look at Gerald who had his arms crossed, "Man are you even payin' attention? Lila and I are wondering which idea you like best?"

"Oh... um... what were the ideas again?" I asked sheepishly.

Gerald narrowed his eyes suspiciously as Lila started, "Gerald wanted to do a volcano but I thought that was ever so overrated. I thought we should do something ever so sweet and hatch baby chicks from eggs."

"And I told Lila that her idea was cool and all but we already did something similar last year when Mr. Simmons gave us that egg assignment."

The egg assignment... that was one of the few times where I had unfairly snapped at Helga.

"What do you think Arnold?"

"I like both ideas but... let's do something different. Why don't we calculate the baby chick's sensitivity to loud noises such as a volcano eruption? That way we can incorporate both ideas."

"I like that!"

"I ever so agree!"

"EUREKA!"

The three of us looked in front of us and noticed Eugene had his hands held high, "Ladies we have come up with a wonderful idea! Something tells me we're going to be a great team! Thank you for choosing me Helga, when should I go to your house?"

"Can you guys come by tomorrow? I'll tell Miriam to make us sandwiches."

"I'm sorry Helga I can't, I promised to help my mom clean out our garage tomorrow..." Phoebe said.

"That's okay Pheebs, you can come by on Friday, I guess it's just you and me Eugene," she responded as she turned to look at Eugene, who looked strangely excited.

Why did that excitement... irritate me?

* * *

 **Well what do you guys think so far?**

 **For those of you who didn't catch it, Helga was wearing the dress that Craig Bartlett drew for her for The Jungle Movie.**

 **Whether or not I continue this will be up to you guys, this was kind of an experiment ;)**

 **SO, REVIEW! REVIEW! LET'S GET THIS UP TO 10 AT LEAST?**


	2. Memories

**You Don't Know Me, Arnold**

 **Chapter 2: Memories**

 **Wow I was so surprised with the feedback! Thank you guys!**

 **By the way, yes, the FTi Incident did happen, and I think Arnold mentioned it in the first chapter ;)**

 **Alright guys, let's do this!**

* * *

"Hey Arnold! How was school today?" Grandpa asked as I walked into the boarding house.

"Good I guess..." I responded as I sat on the dinner table.

"Doesn't sound like it went that good."

"It's just, remember what I told you about Helga?"

"The girl with the one eyebrow and how you snapped at her? Yes."

"Well I don't know what I did but she started acting really nice today, like I didn't see her insult anyone! Especially me!"

"Is there a problem with that Shortman? You got her off your back, didn't you?"

"Well... yeah. But it's just weird."

"Maybe she saw your outburst as kind of a wakeup call. Nothing wrong with that," Grandpa said as he shrugged and handed me a sandwich and an orange juice.

I took a bite of my sandwich and thought about what Grandpa had told me. Maybe she did just see it as a wakeup call rather than an insult, but it still bothers me for some reason. Like, I'm so used to getting attention from Helga that not getting attention from her feels plain odd. But this is what I wanted right?

"By the way Shortman, come to the living room when you're finished, I have something to show you!"

I nodded as Grandpa left the kitchen and headed toward the living room, leaving only me with my thoughts.

Maybe this is just revenge for what I had told her on Friday! Yeah! Maybe she's just trying to psych me out!

Or maybe she isn't...

Well, there's only one way to find out!

I got up and grabbed our phone and decided to dial a professional.

 _"Hello?"_

 _"_ Hey Phoebe! It's Arnold!"

 _"Oh! Hey Arnold! What a surprise... can I help you with anything?"_

"I just had a quick question."

 _"Okay, what is it?"_

"Is... Is Helga okay?"

Silence. Nothing was heard from the other line. For a second I legitimately thought she had hung up until she responded.

 _"Of course she's okay Arnold. Didn't you see her at school today?"_

No, that wasn't Helga. That was an abducted alien from Planet Kindness.

"No, I meant like health wise." I responded. "She seemed... different today."

 _"Oh yes! Isn't it great? She's doing well for herself. My parents also seem to find her change amiable."_

Am I the only one who finds this change odd? Am I the abducted alien? But something about Phoebe's tone of voice didn't sound convincing to me...

"Phoebe. What's your REAL opinion on her change?" I asked, challenging her.

I heard her sigh, gotcha!

 _"I must admit that it did catch me off guard when I first ran into her. But she seems to be happy, and if she's happy, I'm happy."_

Wait. So Phoebe was just as confused as me? So this couldn't be a prank, because if it was, I can assure you that Phoebe would be in on it.

"Well, thank you Phoebe, I'll talk to you tomorrow. I was just wondering."

 _"Thank you for your concern Arnold, on Helga's part, I appreciate it."_

As we both bid our goodbyes, I walked to the living room, where Grandpa was holding what appeared to be a photo album.

"Hey Arnold! Take a look at this!" he said as he handed me the book.

It was a picture of my friends and I last year, when we had built that float for Big Bob's Beepers.

I smiled as I looked at each of my friends and I stopped when I landed on Helga.

She was scowling and standing next to Big Bob and I.

Now that I think about it, Helga was the reason why we were able to make that float happen, she had convinced her dad to sponsor us, and I remember being extremely grateful.

Helga is a girl full of surprises.

She helped Gerald and I save the neighborhood by acting as Deep Voice, to this day I still don't understand why she wanted to keep it a secret. I mean I know she confessed that she "loved" me or something like that but that still wasn't a reason to help behind the shadows.

Helga loving me...

That's a subject I avoid thinking about because it's just SO hard to believe - who knows - maybe it was the Heat of the Moment. I mean she still treated me terribly after that incident, until today...

Helga G. Pataki has got to be the most confusing girl I have ever met.

"I'm going to go play checkers with Oskar, you can stay here and look at the album if you want," Grandpa said as he grabbed a video camera.

"Why are you taking a camera?"

"I'm not trying to let Kokoschka cheat!" he said indignantly as he left the room.

I shook my head and smiled as I looked through the album.

There was a picture of last year's school play, Helga was standing next to me.

There was the picture of us at The Vacant Lot before it was named Gerald's Field, Helga was standing next to me.

Coach Wittenberg's wedding... Helga was standing next to me.

When Helga had won a Dinner for Four and we ended up washing dishes because we went to the wrong restaurant... Helga was standing next to me.

Helga was standing next to me in all these photos! Don't know if that was intentional or a simple coincidence. But that dinner for four was interesting, it was one of the very few times where Helga has demonstrated that she wasn't actually cold hearted.

Now that I think about it, there was also the time she tried warning me about Summer, and I didn't listen to her. Luckily she managed to prove it to me.

Or that time where nobody wanted me to give them advice anymore, and Helga went out of her way to convince me to fix everybody's problems, telling me that butting into everybody's business was what made me who I am.

Wait...

HAS HELGA ALWAYS BEEN AS CONSIDERATE AS SHE WAS TODAY!?

Maybe that's why she chose to work with Eugene! Nobody ever wants to work with him, so she decided to give him a chance.

But that doesn't make sense, there were times where she was a jerk to Eugene, why now? What's with the sudden change?

Oh yeah, I totally called her childish and inconsiderate on Friday.

But she was never actually inconsiderate. I know she's just putting up a wall, I figured that out the day Rhonda had told me I'd be marrying Helga in the future. And look at all these things she's done for everyone in the past? Has she ever received a proper 'thank you?'

Is that also one of the reasons why she would act so mean?

I mean, if I spent my life doing good deeds for others and never received at least one motion of gratitude, heck, I wouldn't want to continue doing good deeds either.

Or maybe that's not the case, maybe Helga didn't want gratitude because it would make her feel weak.

But that still doesn't explain why she puts up this wall. Why has she always acted so mean? Why did she decide to start bullying? What's with all the negativity? I know she may not being going through the best of times at home but she wasn't like that in preschool...

WHY DIDN'T I THINK ABOUT ALL THIS **BEFORE** I YELLED AT HER!?

But she isn't acting nasty and rude anymore, and that's good and all but... it's NOT her...

No, I'm not talking about the bullying, I'm talking about her personality.

Helga G. Pataki is a sarcastic and hilarious girl who likes doing good deeds for others from time to time.

Or maybe... the Helga we saw today was the real Helga.

Maybe she finally brought her wall down...

Ugh, I need to take a walk.

"Grandpa! I'm going out!" I called out as my Grandpa called back saying "Okay!"

I opened the door and let all of our animals in, closing the door as they finished running in.

I saw an aluminum can on the floor and started kicking it, this Helga thing was bothering me.

Who is the real Helga? Could it be that I don't know as much about Helga as I thought?

What have I done? Why did I yell at her?

Regret fills my mind as I shake my head and kick the can really hard, causing it to land by the junkyard.

I sighed and grabbed the can as I approached the Garbage Man, "Sir, I found this on the floor."

"Thanks kid," he said as he grabbed the can and threw it in the aluminum pile. "Say, that hat looks familiar!"

I stared at him in confusion as I grabbed my hat. "It does?"

"Yeah, I remember because there was a time where a hat just like that landed here in the junkyard. There was a girl with two pigtails, a pink bow and a unibrow who was desperate to get it back. I don't know if it belonged to her or something. But she literally jumped into our food disposal pile just to get it back, she spent three hours looking for it! It was quite the sight! Girl left home completely filthy but she got the hat back."

I widened my eyes as the man finished telling his story, could it be...

"Was the girl wearing a pink dress?" I asked cautiously.

"Yes, I believe that's what she was wearing. Do you know her?"

I opened my mouth in utter shock, HELGA PATAKI WENT THROUGH ALL THAT TROUBLE JUST TO GET ME MY HAT!?

I remember that week, I was so depressed that I didn't even want to come out for free ice cream.

Now that he mentions it I actually do remember Helga looking a tad filthy when I had gotten my hat back from her.

I also remember her acting like she didn't know it was my hat, which is kind of silly considering the fact that I wear it EVERYDAY!

Helga...

The Garbage Man started looking at me oddly and I realized I hadn't responded, "Oh, um, yeah I think I do. Look I have to get going, thank you for your services!" I said as I walked away.

"What a nice young boy," I heard him say as he went back to his work.

I literally couldn't focus on anything! I can't believe Helga actually did that for me!

This proves my theory that she's actually a softie on the inside.

It also makes me feel even more guilty for what I had told her on Friday... ugh... way to ruin the mood Inner Arnold.

"I'm not sure about this Helga..."

My ears perked up as I hid behind a wall and peered over to where Helga was holding a bike for Eugene.

"It's going to be okay Eugene! I bolted these training wheels for you tightly so that you won't fall!" Helga excitedly said as she motioned toward the wheels.

"Okay, I'll give it a shot..." Eugene said nervously as he stepped onto the bike.

Helga gave him a light push as he began bicycling.

Wow... the kid hasn't fallen... wait, I take that back. I don't want to speak too soon.

Eugene rode until the end of the road and then turned and rode back to Helga.

Wow! He didn't fall at all!

"I didn't fall Helga! I did it! Thank you so much!" he exclaimed as I smiled, it warmed my heart to see my friends happy.

Eugene then walked up to Helga and nervously but surely hugged her.

But she didn't push him off – no - she hugged him back.

Helga has never done that to me! If I ever got near her she'd push me, call me Football Head and tell me to stay away from her.

Suddenly I felt my blood boiling.

Before I could I even think, I felt myself approaching them.

"Hey guys!" I exclaimed as Eugene turned to me and smiled while Helga looked like I had startled her. "What are you guys up to?"

"Helga put training wheels on my bike so that I wouldn't fall anymore!"

"Wow Helga that's really nice of you," I complimented as Helga gave me a half smile.

She kind of looked like she wasn't happy to see me, like if I made her uncomfortable.

"Thanks," she simply said as we stared at each other, creating the most awkward silence I have ever encountered.

I suddenly felt unwelcome and decided to head home, "Well, I'll see you two tomorrow!"

"Bye Arnold!" Eugene exclaimed as he waved while Helga nodded at me, signaling her goodbye.

Man, I would much rather have her calling me Football Head and stealing my tapioca pudding than this... silence...

It's so unlike her, I mean it's not like our relationship is utterly based off of insults and retorts, Helga and I sometimes have some pretty decent conversations. Last year's Thanksgiving was proof of that.

Is this the real Helga?

* * *

 **Well I hope you guys liked that one! I'm really enjoying writing this story!**

 **But yes, the whole thing will be in Arnold's perspective and no, I'm not going to show you what Helga's perspective is in all of this. We are all Arnold in this story, we're all going to be listening to his thoughts and his thoughts only. No dramatic irony what-so-ever :D**

 **Call me evil but that's why this story was rated Romance and Suspense, the fact that you guys won't know Helga's thoughts is what makes this so suspenseful! I promise Arnold is going to eventually find out what's going on with Helga, and once he finds out, you'll find out ;)**

 **REVIEW MY FELLOW HEY ARNOLD FANS!**


	3. Discovery

**You Don't Know Me, Arnold**

 **Chapter 3: Discovery**

 **Loving the feedback! Thank you so much!**

 **Let's get started!**

* * *

Today was honestly weirder than yesterday.

I had gone to sleep hoping that this whole Helga ordeal was a one day thing.

But boy was I wrong...

Today, she decided to sit as far away from me as possible and took Phoebe and Eugene with her.

She sat next to BRAINY! _BRAINY!_

I'm starting to think she's avoiding me on purpose.

Gerald seems to notice this too and raises an eyebrow at me, causing me to shrug.

What surprised me the most was the fact that Helga and Brainy were having a jolly time chatting, the boy was cracking more words than he ever had before.

I mean it makes me happy for Helga that she's choosing to be social but why can't she talk to me like that?

Like I'm legitimately curious.

I came to the conclusion that I would ask Helga about it during recess.

"I can't wait Helga, it's going to be so much fun!" Brainy exclaims in excitement as Helga gives him a sincere and sweet smile.

She's never given ME one of those!

Sure she's given me a few smirks but they were usually because she either felt bad about something or she was evilly plotting something.

But why was she giving BRAINY of all people that smile? Where are they going?

Sheesh Helga! When I said you needed to grow up I wasn't telling you to go completely heartless on me!

"Dinoland wouldn't be the same without you Brainy."

THEY ARE GOING TO DINOLAND!? TOGETHER!?

That's it. I've officially broken Helga G. Pataki. Either that or I've woken up in an alternate universe.

The bell rang and I decided to finally take my opportunity.

"Hey Helga!" I exclaim as I approach her.

She flinches and turns to look at me as I approach her.

"Hey, Arnold,"

"Um..." Why do I feel so nervous all of a sudden? "So... I... overheard your conversation with Brainy."

She blinks but shows no emotion, I guess that meant I should continue.

"So, you're going to Dinoland with him?" I ask as I rub the back of my neck.

She raises an eyebrow in confusion, but then lowers it. "Um... yeah."

"Cool, you know, Gerald and I could have happily gone if you needed someone to go with you," I laughed nervously. "I know you don't really like spending time with Brainy," I joked.

Helga looks at me in bewilderment, "I'm sorry Arnold but you're confusing me."

"Huh?" I asked.

"You were the one that told me that the only reason why I didn't have any friends was because I was irritating and mean. Yet now you're contradicting yourself when I'm actually trying to make friends. I didn't invite you and Gerald because you told me to stay away from you. I don't understand..." she asks in utter confusion and a hint of frustration.

Arnold, you are officially the biggest non-sensical idiot Hillwood has ever known.

"Helga... I..."

She shakes her head and dismisses me, "It's okay Arnold. I understand."

And she walks away. She walks out of that door without even waiting for me to explain.

And to tell you the truth, that stung, that really stung.

* * *

Helga was right, she has every right to be acting the way that she is...

She was just trying to make friends, and I had completely disrespected her change when I told her about Brainy.

That must have sounded really selfish.

Maybe I am being selfish, I'm so used to Helga giving me all this attention that I guess that fact that she's giving other people a chunk of her attention was riling me up.

Afterschool I had gone to Gerald's house to play video games and I figured it was about time I talked to Gerald about this.

"Yo Arnold, help me out will ya? These aliens are catching up to me," Gerald said as he clicked on several buttons.

"I'm trying!" I said as I clicked on my own set of buttons.

As we finished our level, Gerald bust out laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked as Gerald held his stomach.

"Remember last year on Halloween when we made that fake alien broadcast and Helga and the others almost got jumped."

I smiled, back then, it was frightening because it looked like Big Bob was seriously going to strangle Helga to death but now - it's something the others and I treasure as a memory.

Besides, things going wrong is all part of the adventure. If nothing ever goes wrong in life, then you'll have no interesting stories to tell. No one finds a story where everything goes as planned amusing.

"Speaking of Helga," I say, taking this as an invitation. "What's your opinion on her new change?"

Gerald stopped laughing and tapped his chin thoughtfully, "I honestly don't see a problem with it. I overheard Mr. Simmons tell Principal Wartz that Helga's new personality is like a gift sent from the universe."

I frowned and looked down at my knees.

"I wonder what caused this sudden change though..." Gerald wondered, didn't I tell him that I totally yelled at her on Friday? "Well, guess it doesn't matter. Trust the process, no reasoning necessary."

"Gerald, I really think I was the reason she drastically changed like this."

Gerald turned to look at me and sighed, "I know my brotha, I had a feeling you were going to bring that up at some point," he said as he grabbed a pair of glasses, a notepad and a pen. "Alright Arnold, go sit on that chair and tell Dr. Gerald what's going on."

I snorted at his impression of a therapist but did as he said.

"Well think about it, she only started acting like this once I told her what I said."

"What EXACTLY did you say Arnold? Because none of us were really there besides you two."

I sighed as I reiterated to Gerald everything I had told Helga.

Gerald winced as he shook his head, "Man Arnold, never thought I'd see the day."

"I feel horrible! And I honestly don't understand why I'm acting so selfish. Every time I see her talking to someone else - like Eugene and Brainy - I start to feel this odd loneliness, like if I was abandoned or something. I've come to the conclusion that it's because I'm so used to her giving me negative attention, and not getting attention from her feels weird."

"Hmmm," Gerald hummed as he pursed his lips. "And what exactly do you want? Do you want her to give you attention orrr?"

"No! I mean... I think I do... or no. Wait yes! Or no... wait..."

Gerald shook his head at my stuttering, "Let us walk through this a little bit slower. What do you feel when she gives you negative attention?"

"Annoyed," I responded.

"Okay, and what do you feel when she gives you positive attention?"

"It feels nice. Sometimes I wish Helga was always like that."

"What do you feel when she gives you no attention?"

I stayed silent, how do I describe that feeling to Gerald? Devastation. Selfishness. Lost. Lonely. CONFUSED.

There are so many words!

"It feels weird," I said as Gerald nodded.

"Hypothetically, if you could live the rest of your life with Helga giving you either no attention or bad attention, which would you prefer?"

"Bad attention," I say almost immediately.

I don't think I can imagine life without Helga, or any of my friends for that matter.

She's my friend, and I care about her.

"Arnold, I have your diagnosis."

"Am I sick?"

"I'm afraid so, you're suffering a serious case of Patakitis."

"What does that mean?"

"It means you miss Helga."

I blinked in bewilderment, me? Miss Helga?

"I don't really think that's the case, I've just been puzzled with her indifference and all the things I've been discovering about her."

Gerald took off his fake glasses and asked, "What things?"

I then went along to tell Gerald about the photo album and how Helga went out of her way to get my hat back; Gerald was clinging onto my every word and it seemed that he was just as confused as I was.

"Are you sure we're talking about the same Helga, Arnold?"

"One hundred percent. Maybe that's why she's been clouding my thoughts, because I never saw her as the kind to do those kinds of things for me, and maybe I just want to talk to her about it."

"I don't think that's the case."

Gerald and I turned to Jamie O who was standing by the doorway while holding Timberly.

"Go away Jamie O! We're having an important discussion!" Gerald exclaimed.

"With YOU as the one giving advice? Arnold is practically screwed."

Gerald narrowed his eyes as Jamie O set Timberly down and sat next to me.

"It seems to me, Arnold, that you are falling for this Helga character."

I widened my eyes as Gerald bust out laughing, "NICE ONE JAMIE O! AND YOU'RE SAYING I'M THE ONE WHO GIVES HORRIBLE ADVICE!"

Jamie O rolled his eyes, "You two are too shrimp to understand. But from what I heard Arnold say, it seems to me that he's slowly heading down that path. This is the beginning stage. But it's perfectly fine Arnold, there's nothing wrong with that."

"Nothing wrong with that!? It's Helga Pataki Jamie O!" Gerald exclaimed.

"So? It doesn't matter, sometimes the best gifts come from the most plainest box."

I blinked in bewilderment at that phrase, where have I heard that before?

"Look, you don't have to come into terms with it now Arnold. This is only the beginning - who knows - you may not ever end up like liking her. But if you do, it will take time and lots of thought," he said as he stood up.

"ARNOLD HAS A GIRLFRIEND! AND HER NAME IS HELGA!" Timberly chanted as she pointed at me tauntingly.

"Timberly!" Gerald scolded as she giggled and left the room.

"Just think about it for now Arnold," Jamie O finished. "I'm gonna go play some ball with my bros."

Gerald turned to look at me and I looked down to stare at my hands.

Is it true? Could I be falling for Helga?

No. I don't believe it! I won't!

"Wanna go for a walk? You look like you need some fresh air, you look paler than usual," Gerald asked as I nodded.

Ah Gerald, knows me so well.

"Wait are you going out?" Jamie O asked as he walked back into the room.

"Yes..." Gerald slowly said.

"Can you drop by Mr. Bailey's office and pick up a document under mom's name? I'm supposed to do it but I gotta take care of Timberly."

"Lazy," Gerald muttered as he and I stepped out the door.

* * *

"We haven't spoken to Mr. Bailey since we saved the neighborhood and we did his Christmas shopping, remember?"

"Yeah," I said as I smiled. That was one of the best Christmas miracles I've ever heard of. Mr. Hyunh looked so happy.

We both walked into the building and headed towards his office, we then knocked on the door and he turned to look at us.

"Hello Mr. Bailey, I'm Arnold and this is Gerald, remember us?"

Mr. Bailey fixed his glasses and nodded, "How could I forget? How can I help you?"

"We're here to pick up a document for Mrs. Johanssen," Gerald responded.

"Ah yes, here you go," he said as he gave Gerald the document.

I suddenly felt the urge to ask Mr. Bailey a question that I've been aching to ask for the longest time.

"Mr. Bailey? If you don't mind me asking, um, I'd like to know what happened last Christmas. With Mr. Hyunh's daughter... we wouldn't have found her if it wasn't for you, so... what made you change your mind? About helping me?"

"Oh – well - your little friend convinced me."

I turned to look at Gerald accusingly and he shrugged, obviously being as confused as me.

So, it wasn't him.

"What was their name?"

"Well I don't remember her name, but I remember that she came up to me and gave me a pair of Nancy Spumoni snow boots and begged for me to help you, she even gave me a speech about miracles and kindness - I'll never forget those words - they were a real eye opener."

"You said she, you're saying she was a girl?"

"Yup, very sweet, very kind, and a very loyal friend to you by the looks of it."

"What did she look like!?" I asked, even though a part of me knew the answer.

It couldn't be HER, could it?

"Hmmm, she had blonde hair, she wore a pink bow, and only had one eyebrow," Mr. Bailey said as he turned and began typing on the computer.

Gerald and I automatically turned to each other with wide eyes, obviously not expecting this revelation.

"HELGA!?" We both said in unison.

"AH YES! Helga! That was her name," he said, obviously not noticing the panic attack I was having.

OKAY! FIRST OF ALL! HOW DID HELGA KNOW THAT I NEEDED THOSE SNOW BOOTS TO GET MR. HYUNH TO REUNITE WITH HIS DAUGHTER!

SECOND OF ALL, WHY DID SHE DO IT!?

THIRD OF ALL, WHY DIDN'T SHE TELL ME!?

I needed to have a serious conversation with her.

Gerald had realized that I wasn't going to answer Mr. Bailey and bid him thanks before dragging me out of the office.

"Okay Arnold, breathe."

"BREATHE!? Gerald! Do you not know what this means? Helga was my Christmas angel!"

"Maybe it was another girl with a pink bow and pig tails..."

"You're right," I said. "Let's talk to Mai, only she can confirm this revelation."

* * *

Mai had invited us to tea and we both gladly accepted, I definitely needed this after the panic attack I just underwent.

"What did you want to ask?" she softly asked as Gerald motioned for me to ask.

I had grabbed the photo album Grandpa showed me yesterday and I flipped to the page with my friends and the float.

"Mai, so last Christmas I decided to help you and Mr. Hyunh reunite. I talked to a specialist and made a deal with him, stating that if I did his Christmas shopping, he'd help me find you. I got everything on the list - except for one thing - so he broke the deal. The next day I was a bit depressed because I had thought that I hadn't gotten anything for him, but then you appeared. Today we discovered that a girl delivered the last item on the list to the specialist and convinced him to find you. We wanted to confirm if this was the girl," I finished as I showed her the album with the picture of Helga.

"Oh yes!" Mai exclaimed, causing my heart to drop. "That was the nice girl who led me to the boarding house on Christmas Day! She told me not to tell any of you that she had escorted me."

I felt like my eyeballs were going to come out of my sockets.

WHY!?

WHY WAS HELGA SO SECRETIVE!?

WHAT ELSE!? WHAT ELSE WAS HELGA G. PATAKI HIDING FROM ME!?

* * *

After Gerald managed to calm me down I decided that it was time to confront Helga and talk to her about my most recent discoveries.

I deserve an explanation, don't I?

Or... do I already have it...

\- _Flashback -_

 _"Maybe I don't hate you as much as I thought okay? I guess maybe I, maybe I kind of like you a little. Heck I may even say I like you a lot."_

 _"You do? You did this for me?"_

 _"That's right Hairboy I mean, crimeny what else are you supposed to do when someone you love is in trouble!"_

 _"Love?"_

 _"You heard me, pal! I love you! Love you! Who else do you think has been stalking you night and day, building shrines to you in a closet, filling volumes of books with poems about you? I love you! Arnold, I've always loved you ever since I first laid eyes on your stupid football head. And from that moment- every moment since- I've lived and dreamed for you-Dreamed of the moment I could finally tell you of my secret feelings so I could grab you and kiss you and- oh, come here you big lug!"_

 _\- End Flashback -_

I sucked in my breathe at the memory, a memory that gives me chills.

Did Helga really like like me for that long though?

Does she still like me like me?

Before I knew it, I was dialing her house, I NEEDED explanations.

 _"Hello?"_

This time it was Miriam, her mom.

"Hello Mrs. Pataki, is Helga there? I really need to talk to her, it's Arnold."

 _"Okay, Helga dear! Someone named Arnold is on the phon... oh wait a second! Is this the Arnold you told me not to take any calls from?"_

What...

I suddenly heard the call cut as if someone ended the call.

Helga... she... what...

I then dialed again, only to have the call not go through this time.

I dialed yet again, only to have the call not go through AGAIN!

I'm convinced. Helga was ignoring me.

But why? Why...

* * *

 **Yikes! Poor Arnold and poor Helga too!**

 **What's going to happen?**

 **KEEP READING AND REVIEWING AND FIND OUT!**


	4. Denseness

**You Don't Know Me, Arnold**

 **Chapter 4: Denseness**

 **As I mentioned in the summary, this story takes place before The Jungle Movie. It is Craig Bartlett's job to portray anything that has to do with Arnold's parents, La Corazon, etc. It is MY job to portray everything within Arnold's fifth grade year to build up to that.**

 **When I watched the preview for The Jungle Movie I noticed that Arnold had come into terms with this feelings for Helga. It was sort of sudden and I felt like although Arnold had flirted with Helga in the April Fools episode we were never given an 'Oh my gosh I'm in love with Helga!' moment. And I'm assuming Bartlett won't have enough screen time to portray that.**

 **I think he was just trying to leave that snippet to our imagination, which is why I decided to write this story. Hopefully it's accurate enough to the point where it can correlate with The Jungle Movie. I also noticed in the sneak peak that when Arnold was like "Wow, thank you Helga," and touched her shoulder, she didn't tell him to back off or anything. That was also a bit sudden because normally Helga would've been like "Don't ever touch me again Football Head!" or something like that. This story also serves as a justification as to why she's a little less violent towards Arnold. Well, thank you for reading this long message and enjoy ;)**

* * *

Helga avoided me for the rest of the week.

She didn't eat in the cafeteria anymore and the only place I could really run into her was during class, but once the bell rang and I got up to talk to her, she made sure to sprint out the door.

Helga never seemed like the kind of person to take things to heart - especially for this long - so why is she acting this way?

Was I really that cruel?

It seemed like she talked to absolutely everyone in our class except for me - and Gerald but I think that's because he's affiliated with me.

She seemed to have gotten awful close to Eugene and Brainy...

Brainy more than Eugene.

I mean I've always had a feeling the guy had a crush on her or something but man do they always have to be together?

I have tried visiting Helga's place a few times but she's either never home or she told her parents to not let me in.

Weeks have passed since my outburst and how much progress have I made? ZERO.

But I'm not going to back down that easily! I've never been a quitter, and I'm not going to give up until I find out why Helga has been acting this way.

So if I'm going to get close to Helga I'm going to have to step into her territory.

Which is why I was currently sitting in Slausen's with Brainy and Eugene.

"Oh, Arnold it is so kind of you to invite us over for ice cream!" Eugene exclaimed as I smiled.

Oh silly, naive Eugene, if only he knew this was all part of my plot.

Brainy didn't say anything as he simply stood there and stared at me, probably observing me or something.

I turned to look at him and noticed his eyes narrow – yep - definitely observing me.

"Well I hardly get to talk to either of you so I thought it would be nice to catch up."

Eugene nodded enthusiastically as Brainy breathed and smiled.

"What do you want to talk about Arnold?" Eugene asked me as I took a sip of my milkshake.

Start small Arnold, start small.

"Well," I started. "Halloween is coming up! Do you two have plans?"

"You're not planning to make up some other alien fiasco to put the city in panic are you Arnold?" Eugene worriedly asked as I shook my head.

"No!" I dismissed him. "I learned my lesson. I was just curious as to what you had planned for this year."

"Hmm," Eugene thought. "Well, Brainy, Phoebe and I don't have plans for now - we were going to come up with something eventually. What about you?"

"Wait, so you guys aren't planning to invite Helga?" I asked, legitimately curious.

Eugene frowned and glanced at Brainy, "Helga doesn't want to celebrate Halloween."

I almost spit out my drink.

HELGA PATAKI!? NOT CELEBRATING HALLOWEEN?

"You have got to be kidding, Helga loves Halloween!" I exclaimed as Eugene nodded.

"I was equally surprised, Phoebe and I tried to convince her but it was no good. Helga has changed a lot this past month, she's even become vegetarian."

"You're lying," I responded in disbelief. "Did she tell you why?"

"About Halloween or the fact that she refuses to eat meat?"

"Both!"

"Well, she said Halloween was childish and that she's not eating meat because she was working towards a good physique. I guess that's okay, it's not a crime to try to be healthy," he said as he sipped on his milkshake.

Okay I think Helga must have taken what I said WAY out of proportion, I NEVER told her to stop being herself. By "grow up" I didn't mean stop enjoying what came to being a kid, she loves Halloween! And I NEVER said ANYTHING about her physical appearance. Everything I said referred to her bullying. I wanted her to stop bullying, not to stop being Helga Pataki!

Or maybe there's more and what I said wasn't the only thing that caused this.

"Arnold?" Eugene asked as I realized that I hadn't spoken.

"Oh, sorry, I just think it's strange. I wonder why the sudden change?"

Eugene shrugged, so I guess he was just as confused as I am.

Then again, Phoebe didn't seem to know anything either.

What is Helga hiding?

Eugene had to excuse himself early because he promised the kid who looked up to him that he'd help him with his homework so I was left with Brainy.

"What's your deal, Arnold?"

I jumped and turned to Brainy who was playing with his drink expectantly. Wow, I was starting to think Brainy couldn't talk.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't act innocent. What's with the sudden interest in Helga?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow. "You never seemed to care about her this much before."

Ouch. Not true!

"That's not true! I've always cared about Helga!"

It was true! I always make sure to be there for her whenever she needs anything, why would Brainy say that?

"How can you care so much for someone you hardly know?" Brainy challenged, causing me to freeze.

I know Helga... at least I think I do.

"W-What do you mean? I know Helga."

Brainy crossed his arms, "Besides the fact that she calls you football head, is sarcastic, never backs down from a fight, has a troublesome home life, and her best friend is Phoebe - what ELSE do you know about her?"

"That she only acts like that because she's putting up a wall and deep inside she is a kind and considerate person that does good deeds for others!"

Woah. Where did that come from? Suddenly I felt a sense of deja vu to the dream I had about Helga and I getting married.

Brainy blinked and had his mouth agape, seems like he didn't expect me to say that. "How... How do you know that?"

I crossed my arms and gave him a challenging look, "I know more than you think, Brainy."

Brainy narrowed his eyes, "Then if you knew that this whole time why did you tell her all those horrible things. And I quote, _Helga, grow up, you are irritating and mean which is probably why you don't have many friends."_

HOLD THE PHONE! BRAINY HEARD WHAT I SAID!

"How do you know about that?" I automatically asked as Brainy smirked.

"I'm always near Helga. _Always._ I was hiding behind the trash can when you said that."

I don't know what's worse, the fact that Brainy has this utter obsession with Helga or the fact that he has me cornered.

"Look," I started. "It's complicated. I get it, it wasn't right for me to snap at her like that. I apologized to her already and I've been trying to talk to her for the past month. But she's been avoiding me. I recently confirmed the suspicion that she puts up a front because of the things I've been discovering about her."

"What kind of things?"

"Well for one she gave up her Nancy Spumoni snow boots just so that I can get Mr. Hyunh and his daughter to reunite and she threw herself in a junkyard to get my hat back when I lost it last year."

Brainy chuckled, "You barely found out about those things? Man, you really are dense."

"You knew about it!?"

"I know a lot of things about Helga and the things she's done," he said with a cocky smirk.

"Then you must know why she's acting this way!" I exclaimed almost desperately.

Brainy smirk faded and he shook his head, "Actually that's the one thing I don't know, I'm still trying to figure it out myself. I haven't really followed her anymore now that she actually talks to me."

I groaned and slammed my head on the table.

"Look Arnold, I may not know what's wrong with Helga, but I do know that YOU are the only one who can fix it."

"What?" I said as I looked at him. "Why me?"

"That's for me to know, and you to find out on your own," Brainy said as he got off his chair and left the store.

Okay, I know I'm good at problem solving, but I didn't sign up for this kind of emotional confusion.

Why can't Brainy just tell me what I have to do?

Am I going to back down though? Absolutely not!

Helga needs my help, and I'm not going to give up on her.

I just need to do a little research, and I need to regain her trust.

* * *

 **Next Day**

I tried to talk to Helga again, but to no avail.

I think Mr. Simmons noticed and felt bad for me because I'm now finding myself sitting across from him AND Principal Wartz afterschool because they wanted to talk to me.

"Mr. Simmons, what is this about?"

"Arnold, do you know what's wrong with Helga?"

That question caught me off guard as I blinked but then sighed and shook my head.

"Strange, Phoebe didn't know either."

"She's not disrupting the class anymore Mr. Simmons, I would assume you would be happy with her change."

"It's not that Arnold, although the lack of disruptions is nice, Helga simply isn't being herself anymore. Take a look," he said as he pulled out a piece of paper and set it in from of me.

 _Fruits and Vegetables_

 _By Helga G. Pataki_

 _Fruits are fine_

 _Vegetables are divine_

 _Carrots and Apples_

 _Also pineapples_

 _Eat them up_

 _Health is what's up_

"That's... interesting," I said as I looked up at him.

"It's not Helga! Poetry has always been her strong suit, I'm always excited to read everything she writes because she writes with such passion, grace, and emotion. This isn't her! Principal Wartz has also been noticing her strange behavior."

Wartz nodded as he said, "She seems careless now. It's nice that I haven't gotten any reports about her in weeks but she just seems so indifferent about everything now. I see her during lunch and how she eats her salad without a single hint of emotion on her face. No scowl or smile. She's always been a girl full of expressions so this behavior is out of the ordinary."

"We were just wondering if you knew anything," Simmons said as he motioned toward me.

Should I tell them about what I told her? It would probably be the right thing.

So I fessed up and told them about the debacle I had with Helga the Friday prior to her strange behavior and they clung onto my every word. As I finished I looked down with a guilty expression as Simmons rubbed his chin.

"But that still doesn't make sense, Helga has never been one to hold grudges or take things to heart. I think there's more to this that meets the eye."

"That's what I was thinking," I confessed. "This situation has been bothering me Mr. Simmons..."

"I know Arnold, I've noticed. I just don't get it, her poems used to be full of love and passion. It's like she's lost her inspiration."

I gulped, didn't Helga say something about filling volumes of books and poems about me?

Normally any guy would be kinda creeped out by that... and I think I would be too if it were Rhonda or something.

But I wasn't... I actually found it kind of sweet. Maybe it's because it suits her, I don't know.

The next question I asked came out unexpectedly, even I was surprised.

"Mr. Simmons, have you ever been in love?"

Mr. Simmons and Principal Wartz blinked in surprise at my question and I found myself blushing and scratching the back of my head.

"Sorry, that question came out of nowhere."

"No, it's alright Arnold - and yes I have - why?" Simmons said as he gave me a soft smile with a hint of amusement, it's like he knew something that I didn't.

"How did you know you were in love?"

Simmons and Wartz looked at each other and then glanced back at me.

"Well Arnold, love is a powerful word. It's when you are willing to dedicate your life to making your partner happy. It's when it hurts when you two quarrel, when they are sad and you want to make them happy. Where you put their happiness before yours."

"It is honor and duty," Wartz added. "Love isn't temporary, it should last forever. It isn't based off looks, but from what is on the inside."

"Take this for example," Simmons said. "A guy meets an individual who is really attractive but isn't really an amiable person, the guy then turns and meets another individual who isn't as attractive but is willing to put in 100% of devotion to the guy. Who should the guy go with?"

"The second one," I responded. "Because sometimes the best gifts come from the most plainest box."

"Exactly!" Simmons explained in excitement. "Or let's take this. A guy meets a girl who comes off as being really rude. She is a bully and only hangs around one person. But she is really smart, should he like like her?"

I paused and then shrugged, "I don't know. That's pretty complicated."

"How is it complicated?" Wartz asked. "She's a bully."

"Yeah but it may just be a front," I responded. "Maybe life at home is the reason she is a bully and she doesn't want to come off as weak, so the only way to maintain a reputation and be respected is by bullying. But maybe deep inside she is a really nice and sweet person who secretly does good things for people. If that's the case then I think the guy should give her a shot and try to get her to stop bullying."

Wartz stared at me as if I were crazy while Simmons gave me a knowing and amused smile. I'm definitely convinced he knows something that I don't know.

"I'm going to add something, let's say the girl only focuses on bullying that guy and one day he yells at her for it and tells her that she is inconsiderate and immature. A week passes and she starts acting different, why do you think what he said had so much affect?" Simmons asked as he raised an eyebrow.

I scratched my head, "I think it's because she liked him. I don't think she would have cared if someone else would have told her something."

Wartz looked completely confused at this point and glanced at Simmons with a quizzical brow.

I honestly liked the questions Simmons was asking me, I felt like I connected with them a little bit. I don't know why, but I do.

"And let's say the guy notices this new behavior, how do you think her new personality made him feel?"

"I think it made him feel guilty. He feels like he's at fault for her acting so different, he probably can't even sleep because of the guilt that keeps eating him up. He wants to make her feel better and fix everything, but she probably won't want to talk to him ever again."

Simmons nodded and narrowed his eyes as if he was examining me, "Let's say her change wasn't harming anybody and it was slightly making everything better because she had stopped her bullying. Why does he care so much? Why does it matter that she changed?"

"Because he loved her just the way she was!" I said in a matter of fact. "Minus the bullying of course."

"I'm officially confused, I'm going to go get myself a coffee," Wartz said as he stood up and left the classroom.

Simmons slightly widened his eyes at me and smiled while nodding his head as if he had just discovered something.

"Let's say this girl was Helga. What do you think the guy should do now that he had come into terms with his feelings?"

I widened my eyes and jumped, I was taken aback with this question.

Was Simmons talking about Helga this whole time? Or more importantly, there was a guy who loved Helga!? Who? Why did that bother me so much!?

Simmons seemed to notice my confusion and uneasiness at this revelation and his smile got wider.

"What should he do, Arnold?"

"I guess... he should just tell her. There's no reason to hide it."

"I completely agree," Simmons said as we both sat there in silence.

Should I dare to ask? Should I?

"Mr. Simmons..." I started. "If you don't mind me asking, who's the guy?"

Simmons chuckled as I stared at him in bewilderment.

What was so funny? I didn't see anything funny about what I asked.

"I think you know who he is Arnold," he said as he smiled. "It's late, you should head home."

I knew that was code for 'go home,' so I nodded and bid my farewell as I walked out of school.

And I walked home, more confused and troubled than I was before.

Who did I know for sure liked Helga?

Sid? No.

Stinky? I mean they dated but I don't think it was serious.

Gerald? I actually kind of snorted, I think Phoebe takes the win for that one.

Brainy? No, I think he just wants to be her friend. At least that's what I hope.

Arnie?

I stopped dead in my tracks. I remember him telling me he was in love with Helga...

Have he and Helga been talking? I wouldn't be surprised, Helga has been talking to people she wouldn't originally talk to.

But why Arnie? The guy collects lint! Does she like him back?

Of course she does! Simmons implied it!

She must have moved on from me and decided to like Arnie!

With a huff, I walked into the boarding house and went into my room, suddenly feeling like a nap was necessary.

* * *

 **I thought this chapter was very cute!**

 **Let's get this up to 35 reviews yeah? We can do it!**

 **I love everyone's feedback, and I'm flattered that you're all liking this!**

 **Stay tuned for Chapter 5! Review!**


	5. Supernatural

**You Don't Know Me, Arnold**

 **Chapter 5: Supernatural**

 **Honestly, I think we all wanted to slap some sense into Arnold during that last chapter xD**

 **But oh well, let's see what happens this time.**

* * *

 **October 28th: Three Days Before Halloween**

Lila, Gerald and I met up at my house to discuss our science project.

"Where are we going to get the eggs?" Gerald asked. "I don't know if y'all have noticed, but we live in the middle of the city and the closest place where we can get a hatchable egg is from the Pigeon Man - which is impossible because he doesn't even live here anymore."

"I wonder where he is?" I asked as Gerald shrugged.

"Don't ask me, you're the one who watched him leave. With your crazy he flew off into the sunset story."

"He did!" I exclaimed as Gerald shook his head.

"Whatever you say Arnold."

"I'm quite sure we can get an egg from the countryside, I'm ever so sure there must be lots of eggs there," Lila suggested as Gerald nodded.

"Lila has a point, we could take a little bus trip to the country - hey Arnold - why don't you ask Arnie?" Gerald asked as I cringed.

Arnie.

His name left a bit of a sour taste in my mouth.

"Oh, I would love to see Arnie again!" Lila exclaimed.

"Didn't you and Arnie break up?" Gerald asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, but it's always ever so nice to see a friend again."

I smiled, my feelings for Lila ended long ago, I didn't mind that she liked Arnie.

Too bad he only has eyes for _Helga._

* * *

Gerald, Lila and I met up the next day so that we can take the bus to Arnie's.

Apparently, Lila's aunt lived a few blocks near Arnie so she was going to spend the night at her place while Gerald and I were going to spend it at Arnie's.

When the bus arrived, the three of us hopped off and were met with Arnie.

"Hi Arnie," I greeted, my smile fading when I noticed he was reading the ingredients to a bottle of vinegar.

"Hi. Do you want to read the ingredients to vinegar? It's quite exhilarating," he asked as he motioned the bottle toward me.

WHAT DOES HELGA SEE IN HIM!?

Okay... I know it's not right to think that. Arnie is my cousin after all, but c'mon!

"No thanks," I said as Arnie snorted, shrugged and went back to reading it.

"H-Hi Arnie..." Lila stuttered as Arnie looked up at her.

"Hey, shall we go?" Arnie asked, as Lila's shoulders slumped in sadness.

Gerald and I nodded as the four of us headed toward Arnie's farm.

"So Arnie, we're going to need about two eggs," Gerald started. "One is going to react to the volcanic eruption and one isn't. When will they be ready?"

Arnie turned to look at Gerald and sniffed before pointing to the hen house, "Tomorrow, a hen barely hatched a few eggs today. We have to give it a day before we can remove them," he finished with a snort. "While we wait, want to look at my lint collection?"

"I would love to see your lint collection Arnie, ever so much!" Lila exclaimed as Gerald and I exchanged an uneasy glance.

"Follow me," Arnie said as Lila followed him, causing Gerald and I to groan as we followed them.

* * *

"Well, that happened," Gerald said when we came back.

"Do you guys want to go out and do something? There's a shop a block from here," Arnie offered.

"I'm down for that, what do you think Arnold?" Gerald asked as I shrugged.

"Couldn't hurt."

"I just hope that loud family isn't there today," Arnie muttered as Gerald, Lila and I walked with him.

"Loud family?" Gerald asked.

"Yes, I think they are visiting."

"What do you mean there's no stinkin' service!?"

"Oh no." Arnie said. "I think they are here."

I turned and Gerald and I almost had our eyes come out of our sockets when we noticed Big Bob Pataki talking to a landowner.

Wait... if Bob was here, then that meant...

I turned to the parking space and noticed that Bob's car was parked there.

Miriam seemed like she was sleeping in the front seat but when I turned to see if there was anyone else in the car I was faced with disappointment.

No Helga.

"What are The Patakis doing here!?" Gerald exclaimed.

"Aren't those Helga's ever so eccentric parents?" Lila asked as Gerald and I nodded.

"NO! If you want me to sell beepers here you've gotta at least have service! Crimeny!" Bob exclaimed as Miriam woke up and lowered the window to the car.

"B let's just go already!"

"Not now Miriam!"

"Let's just head inside," Gerald said as the four of us walked into the shop.

It was a really nice shop. Full of antiques and vintage items.

Most of the colors were calm and dim, very peaceful.

Brown, Grey, White, Crystal, Pink, Black.

Wait what? PINK!?

I quickly looked back to where I had seen the flash of pink and I realized that there was nothing there anymore.

Strange...

I separated from Lila, Gerald and Arnie as I walked toward where I had seen the flash of pink.

I turned to my right and once again saw the flash of pink, but it ran away when I had turned my head.

Okay, now I really want to know what that is.

I chased it around the store, suddenly realizing that it was a person.

I turned to a corner and suddenly bumped into something.

I rubbed my head and widened my eyes as I came face to face with Helga G. Pataki.

Or at least I think it was Helga...

She was wearing pink overalls and her hair was up in a ponytail, she looked so much like Hilda from my dreams.

"Helga!?" I exclaimed as the girl widened her eyes.

"Arnie!?" she exclaimed as I raised an eyebrow.

"Um... I'm Arnold," I said as I helped her up.

"Oh! Sorry you look a lot like my friend Arnie, I'm Hilda," she said with a smile.

WAIT!? HILDA IS A REAL PERSON!?

"Oh... um... I apologize too. I thought you were someone from home."

"Why would you think that Arnold?" she asked as I shrugged.

"Well her parents are right outside..."

"Oh, you mean that loud man? He kind of reminds me of my dad, except my dad is much quieter," she said as she giggled. "Look, I have to get going, see ya around!"

"Bye..." I muttered as I turned to look at her leave.

This was all way too weird... if Hilda existed, did that mean Lulu existed too!?

I hope not.

"Hey Arnold!" Gerald exclaimed as he walked up to me. "Find anything interesting?"

I turned to where Hilda had gone and I turned back to Gerald, "Hey Gerald, remember that weird dream I told you about? The one where I came to visit Arnie?"

"You mean the one where Lila was a total bully and Helga was the nicest girl on the planet?"

"Yeah... well... I think I just ran into Hilda. The one from my dream."

Gerald blinked, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah... at first I thought she was Helga but she presented herself as Hilda. I thought she was just a figment of my dreams Gerald, it's weird."

"That's some spooky stuff Arnold," Gerald said as he shook his head.

"Hey Arnold and Gerald, it is getting ever so dark outside. Are you ready to head back?" Lila asked as I nodded.

"Yeah, I need to lie down a bit."

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

"ARNOLD!"

I jumped and almost spilled my cereal as Gerald came running into the house.

"What's wrong Gerald?"

"THE EGGS! ARNIE'S EGGS! THEY WERE STOLEN!"

"What!?" I exclaimed as I ran after him.

As I arrived outside I noticed that Arnie and Lila were standing face to face with three bullies.

"Give them back," Arnie said but his words didn't seem to have much effect.

"Come and get them SHRIMP!" one of the bullies yelled as he and the two other guys ran off.

Gerald and I automatically chased after them as I turned back to Lila and Arnie, "Stay here. We'll be right back!"

.

.

.

Gerald and I should have brought Arnie.

We're city kids, we weren't very familiar with this area.

Darn.

We had lost the bullies quickly, seems like they had hidden within the corn field a few blocks from Arnie's.

The scenery looked like it was ripped straight off of a scary movie.

The fact that Halloween was tomorrow didn't help.

"Man... this place is freaky!" Gerald exclaimed in a hushed whisper.

"Gerald, remind me to never move to the countryside."

"You said it Arnold," Gerald said as he bumped into a scarecrow, causing him to fall to the ground.

The scarecrow then tipped over and fell on top of Gerald, causing its face to come face to face with Gerald's.

Gerald shrieked and pushed it off of him, causing me to snicker a little bit.

"You saw nothin' Arnold!" Gerald said as he stood and pointed at me.

I held my hands up in defense and was about to respond until we heard a yell a few feet from us.

Gerald and I ran toward the noise and we noticed the bullies laying on the floor, completely beat up.

"Take your stupid eggs and get out of here! Before SHE comes back!" the main bully said as he gave me the eggs with shaking arms.

"She?" I asked as I took the eggs and stepped on something.

I looked down and noticed I was stepping on a pink bow.

A pink bow that strangely looked a lot like Helga's...

I picked it up and turned to Gerald, who seemed to have the same thoughts as me.

"Could it be?" he asked me as I shook my head.

"It's probably Hilda's, we have to give it back to her."

Gerald nodded as he took the eggs from me and we started heading back.

Hilda didn't seem like the kind to be violent in my dream - but then again - it WAS just a dream...

* * *

"Oh you got the eggs back! That's ever so great!" Lila said as she took the eggs from Gerald. "How did you get them back?"

"Well, we couldn't have done it without Arnie's friend Hilda," I said as I turned to Arnie.

Arnie stopped reading the ingredients from a bottle of lotion as he looked up at me in confusion.

"Hilda?"

"Yeah, she beat the bullies up for us to get the eggs back," Gerald said as I nodded.

"Tell her we said thanks when you see her - this is her bow - she must've dropped it when she was fighting the bullies," I said as I motioned the bow over to Arnie.

Arnie raised an eyebrow, "I don't know anyone named Hilda."

I scrunched my face in confusion as I looked down at the bow in my hand, "Of course you do... I saw her at the shop yesterday, she told me she was a friend of yours."

Arnie blinked at me, "What does she look like?"

"Remember Helga Pataki from where I live? She looks a lot like her but a little different."

Arnie raised an eyebrow and shook his head, "Nope. Never heard of her. This is a small town, I would have recognized her."

I gasped, WAIT!

IF HILDA DOESN'T EXIST, THEN THAT MEANS...

I looked down at the bow and put one with one together.

THAT _WAS_ HELGA G. PATAKI! HOW COULD I HAVE NOT GUESSED!?

I face palmed, Helga, back at it again.

"So you mean..." Gerald started. "Pataki was the one who helped us get the eggs back?"

"Well it makes ever so sense. I mean her parents _were_ here yesterday," Lila added as she giggled at me.

Why didn't I notice sooner!? It was so obvious! There was only one girl who can give a good punch to three tough looking bullies like that!

"Helga is here?" Arnie asked and I could have sworn his face lit up a little bit.

In your dreams Arnie, back off.

"And if she is?" I challenged as Arnie turned to me.

"I just haven't seen her in a while. Sheesh. Calm down Arnold, I'm not trying to take your girl," he said as he snorted.

I widened my eyes as Gerald bust out laughing.

"ARNIE IS WOKE LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! ARNIE IS WOKE!" he yelled as I turned to Lila and noticed she was trying to sustain a giggle.

"Cut it out Gerald!" I said as Gerald laughed even harder.

I huffed in annoyance as I walked into Arnie's house and grabbed my suitcase and Gerald's, "I'd love to stay and chit chat Arnie, but we have to go. We got school tomorrow," I said as Arnie nodded.

I then turned and grabbed Gerald by the collar of his shirt and dragged him to the bus stop with Lila following close behind.

"Will you stop laughing!?"

"I... *breathe* CAN'T! I just *breathe* never thought *breathe* Arnie was that *breathe* WOKE!"

"I don't see Helga that way!" I exclaimed as the three of us walked into the bus.

"But what if you did?" Lila asked as we sat down. "Would it be oh so ever bad?"

"Well – no - but..." I said as I began stuttering.

Lila smiled at me knowingly, "Look Arnold, I know it's not in my place to ever so intrude. But I think you should tell Helga how you feel, who knows, maybe she'll feel the same way."

"I don't like like Helga!" I said again but something in my stomach made me feel queasy when I said that.

"Whatever you say Arnold," Gerald said as he stopped his fit of laughter and turned to look at the window.

* * *

 **Halloween**

School was same old, same old when I went back to school the next day.

Spooky decorations everywhere.

Chocolate Boy stuffing himself with chocolate, I seriously thought I helped that boy get rid of that obsession.

Everyone talking about their plans for the night.

Helga crying and Phoebe comforting her...

Wait what?

I turned back and noticed Phoebe was trying to comfort Helga for... something.

Helga looked different though, sure she had her usual pig tails and the dress she started wearing a few months ago but, OH WAIT!

I looked in my backpack and smiled as I noticed that the pink bow was still inside.

It's time for me, Arnold, to pull a Helga Pataki.

I headed for Simmons' class and made sure no one was inside as I slowly creeped over to Helga's desk and set her bow on top of it.

* * *

As class started and everyone started to pile in, I noticed Helga walk in with a solemn look on her face.

She was looking to the ground so she didn't automatically see the bow.

"Helga... look!" I heard Phoebe exclaim as Helga looked at her desk and almost fell to the floor with the revelation.

I noticed her eyes light up - which I thought was pretty cute - as she grabbed the bow and put it on.

She then scrunched her face in confusion and I noticed her slowly turn my way, but I turned around before she could see me smirking.

* * *

 **Here we go! Back at it again with another chapter!**

 **Let's try to get this up to 40 reviews! You guys are all great!**

 **Next chapter will involve Halloween and a special revelation from special relative of Helga's.**


	6. Assistance

**You Don't Know Me, Arnold**

 **Chapter 6: Assistance**

 **Hey guys! Glad you all liked the chapter but I was sad that no one noticed the irony to Arnold giving Helga her bow back. She gave him his hat back and one year later he gave her the bow xD Darn.**

 ** _Dear Guest,_**

 ** _Your review flattered me so so much! Glad you loved it! Woke means aware, up to date and, well, NOT DENSE! Gerald was basically saying that even Arnie is aware of Arnold's "possible" feelings for Helga ;) Sorry if that confused you :)_**

* * *

I couldn't get Helga's lit up expression out of my head.

It had me smiling the entire way home.

Look, if Helga wasn't going to hear me out so that I can express my gratitude, might as well express my gratitude a different way.

Giving her the bow back was only the beginning.

Anyway, Gerald and I decided to go small this year and we decided to just trick or treat. Y'know, because we scared the living daylights out of everyone last year.

"I'm ready Arnold!" Gerald said as he stepped out in a ghost costume.

"Gerald?" I asked, "Didn't both of us agree we were going to be dressed as pirates?"

Gerald shrugged, "Change of plans man."

"Yeah right!" Jamie O said as he stepped out of the room, "Your haircut is the reason you're wearing that hideous costume."

"Haircut?" I asked as Gerald groaned.

"Jamie O!"

"You got a haircut!?" I asked, suddenly excited with this revelation. "Show me!"

"No way man!" Gerald said as he waved his hands back and forth.

"C'mon Gerald I'm sure it's not that bad," I offered as Jamie O nodded.

"Yeah squirt, this hairstyle is actually better than the one you had before."

"That's because I look like you!" Gerald exclaimed as he turned to Jamie O.

I then took my opportunity and took off his costume, revealing his typical haircut except it was cut diagonally to look similar to Jamie O's. **(A/N: This is the haircut Craig Bartlett introduced as Gerald's redesign for The Jungle Movie.)**

"Woah..." I simply said.

"Give it to me straight Arnold. It's terrible, isn't it?"

"I think it looks good actually," I responded.

"You're just saying that cause you're always looking on the bright side. Watch, people are going to make a laughing stock out of me tomorrow."

"No, I'm serious Gerald! Besides, I think you should embrace this change, the majority of the fifth grade class is changing their look anyway."

"How so?"

"Well for starters Stinky, Phoebe, Rhonda and Helga changed their style of clothing. Phoebe's hair got longer so now she wears half of it in a ponytail rather than a bun. I started wearing my blue jacket and you started wearing a new hoodie, so it shouldn't matter."

"You know what? You're right Arnold," Gerald responded as he and I did our handshake.

"Hello Gerald and Arnold."

Gerald and I turned and smiled at the sight of Phoebe, Brainy and Eugene.

"Hey guys!" I exclaimed. "How's it going?"

"Great, we were wondering if we could trick or treat with y... wow Gerald, I like your new haircut!" Phoebe exclaimed and I could have sworn Gerald was blushing.

"Thank you Phoebe! And of course you can trick or treat with us, right Arnold?" Gerald asked as I nodded, until I noticed something strange.

"Where's Helga?"

Phoebe's smile faded as she shook her head, "She's not coming."

"Yeah Arnold, don't you remember what I told you," Eugene said as I frowned.

"But I thought she'd change her mind, this is her favorite holiday."

Phoebe shrugged, "I guess she just feels too grown up for it."

I noticed Gerald raising an eyebrow at me, ugh, I'm definitely going to get a talk from him.

We continued walking and trick or treated at a few houses before we landed on Helga's street.

I noticed that only one light was on and I turned to Phoebe, "Do you think Big Bob and Miriam are home?"

She shook her head, "I think they went to a Halloween Party."

"So, Helga's home alone?"

"I suppose so, she didn't really tell me."

I decided to take my opportunity.

"Look guys, I'll be right back, you guys can go trick or treat across the street."

Gerald turned and raised an eyebrow at me again and I made sure to act like I didn't notice.

"Okay Arnold, we'll see ya!" Eugene said as the four of them crossed the street with Gerald giving me a concerned look.

I then walked toward Helga's and knocked on the door.

"Coming!"

I jumped back a bit, that wasn't Helga.

The door was opened to reveal Olga, who was holding a bowl of candy.

"Oh Arnold, it's so good to see you, want candy?"

"No thanks, I'm actually here to see Helga."

Olga's smile faded as she shook her head and looked like tears were threatening to come out.

"My baby sister is unfortunately not receiving any guests, she hasn't been feeling herself lately."

"Can you talk to me about it?" I asked, suddenly concerned.

Olga nodded and motioned for me to come in.

I walked in and sat down on their couch as Olga sat next to me.

"So... when did you fly in?" I asked.

"Yesterday, when mommy and daddy came back from the countryside. I was so excited to spend time with my baby sister but she just isn't the same anymore!"

"How so?" I asked, I needed to get to the bottom of this.

I mean, I know Helga isn't necessarily the nicest when it comes to her sister, but I want to see how much she has changed around her family.

"Oh, Arnold it's like she doesn't care anymore! I wanted to do her make up yesterday and she usually argues with me because she doesn't like doing that very much. But instead of arguing she just said 'okay' without a single hint of emotion. Every time I want to do something with her, she just says 'okay.' I think indifferent is a good way to describe it, it's so... concerning. At first I thought it was because she lost that pretty pink bow she always wears, but she found it today and she still acted the same."

I frowned, so Helga acts like this around her family too.

"What about Bob and Miriam? Does she act like this with them?"

"Yes, actually I was talking to mommy and daddy about it this morning and they told me that they've also noticed this strange behavior. We think it's depression. So mommy started packing her better lunches and Daddy has even started remembering her name because we're all worried that something may be really wrong with her!" Olga exclaimed as she started squealing and crying.

"I don't think it's depression Olga," I said as Olga turned to me.

"Then what is it Arnold? What is it?"

I stayed silent.

I... have no idea.

I think my outburst was only a part of what caused Helga to act this way.

"I don't know, but it's definitely not that. Is there anything else that changed about her?"

"Oh yes," Olga said as she stood and motioned for me to follow her.

We walked into the kitchen and she opened the fridge, revealing many greens and salads.

"This is all she eats, Daddy and I tried to convince her to eat some pizza yesterday and she just wouldn't. I mean there is nothing wrong with that - but her change was so abrupt - and she won't tell us why she's changed so much."

I frowned, Olga was right, being a vegetarian was great but Helga loved meat.

"Then I asked her if she was going to go trick or treating with her little friends and she said she wasn't because she was too old for that. Which makes no sense because she loves Halloween!" Olga exclaimed and I nodded, agreeing with her. "Oh, Arnold you have to do something!"

"I've tried Olga. But I haven't spoken to her since the beginning of September, she just refuses to talk to me. That's why I came."

Olga looked at me and wiped off her mascara, "I can try to take you up to her room, but I don't know if she's going to open the door."

"Doesn't hurt to try," I offered with a smile.

Olga smiled and nodded, I honestly don't know why Helga complains about her so much, it's clear that Olga cares about her.

We headed toward her room and knocked on the door.

"Helga, baby sister, can you open the door please?"

"I already ate Olga, but thank you."

I blinked and slightly widened my eyes, Helga's voice sounded so... dull! So out of life!

"I have a friend who wants to see you," Olga offered nervously.

"Phoebe I told you, I don't want to trick or treat..."

"It's not Phoebe - Helga," I said. "It's me."

Silence. Nothing was heard from the other side of the door.

"Helga?" I asked nervously. "I really need to talk to you, please open up."

Nothing.

Olga turned to me apologetically and I whispered, "Is it okay if you leave me alone with Helga for a bit?"

Olga nodded and went down the stairs, "Just tell me if you need anything."

I nodded and sat down in front of the door, sliding down on it.

"Okay Helga, if you don't want to open the door that's fine. All I ask is for you to listen, Olga is gone."

Nothing. I assumed she was listening though.

"Look Helga, I've been trying to talk to you so that I can not only apologize for what I told you, but also so that I can thank you for all the things you've done for me. And I'm not just talking about Deep Voice."

Silence.

"Helga, I know about you throwing yourself in a food disposal pile just to get my hat back and I also know that you were the one who helped Gerald and I get our eggs back from those bullies."

I left the part with Mr. Hyunh's daughter out because somehow it didn't feel like the right time to tell her.

I paused so that I can let her sink it in, suddenly I heard something shuffle in her room and I heard her door unlock - she opened the door and I turned to look at her.

She was wearing pink pajamas and her hair looked messy, not to mention the bags under her eyes. She wore a shocked but afraid expression.

"H-How did you find out about the hat?" she asked nervously.

"I ran into a Garbage man and he told me, I'm still confused though. How did you know it was there?"

I noticed her widen her eyes and blush, "L-Lucky guess?"

I blinked but didn't question it further, I didn't want to scare her off.

"I also know that you weren't Hilda, why didn't you just tell me it was you?"

Helga avoided eye contact with me and was about to close the door until I put my foot in between the door and the wall to block it. "Helga please - talk to me - at least tell me why you decided to name yourself Hilda."

"I... I heard you telling Gerald about the dream you had."

It was now my turn to blush; does that mean she also heard about me like liking Hilda... yikes.

"Helga, what's going on? You're not being yourself."

She flinched and I assumed that this was the topic she didn't want to talk about.

"Arnold, please, move your leg..." she pleaded as I still held my foot in between.

"Okay Helga, I won't pressure you into talking to me. But please know that I'm here if you need to talk."

She nodded slowly as I moved my foot, causing her to shut the door and lock it.

I sighed and was about to turn until I heard Helga say, "Oh and Arnold."

I turned to the door and I heard her sigh, "Thank you... for my bow."

I nodded and after bidding my goodbye to Olga I stepped outside and leaned on a trashcan to take a deep breathe.

Suddenly the trash can fell to the floor and I turned, noticing that a lot of items had fallen out.

It was a football... with feathers sticking out of it. I think there were two bottle caps on it and a button in the middle.

If I knew any better and if it wasn't for the fact that it was Halloween... I could have sworn it looked like my head...

* * *

Gerald and I headed to the boarding house after trick or treating so that we can count and exchange candy.

"Let's go to the kitchen since Grandpa's party is still going on," I said as Gerald nodded and the two of us sat down.

"Man did you see how much candy Harold had!? The boy had two bags full!" Gerald said as he extended his arms for emphasis.

"That's Harold for you."

"Heh heh heh, what did you boys bring for me?" Oskar asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Nothing Kokoschka, now scram and let the boys enjoy their candy," Grandpa said as he walked into the room.

"Awww," Oskar said as he left the room.

"If I were you two, I would give him the candies that were already open," Grandpa whispered.

"Grandpa..." I scolded as I crossed my arms.

"I'm just kidding Shortman, so how'd it go?" he asked as he sat across from us.

"Great," Gerald responded. "33rd street gave out lots of big ones!"

Grandpa laughed, "Oh yes I remember when me and my best friend Jimmy Kafka would race and see who got the best candy from 33rd street, hee hee hee, I totally kicked his keister."

"We should've done that Arnold! Guess we'll do that next year."

I nodded as Gerald's parents came into the room.

"Ready to go Gerald?" Mr. Johanssen asked as Gerald nodded.

"Yep, see ya Arnold," he said as we did our handshake and he left the boarding house.

"Alright Arnold, Gerald is gone. So fess up, what's going on?" Grandpa asked as Grandma came in.

"Ah, Kimba! You're home! How's Eleanor?"

"She's doing fine Grandma," I responded.

To this day, I still have no idea who Eleanor is supposed to be, but Grandpa told me not to question it.

"You sure another candidate didn't make her feel miserable to the point where she even dropped out of the race?"

I blinked, feeling a sense of familiarity but not quite understanding what she said.

She then hopped away, causing me and Grandpa to shrug.

"So, Arnold, are you still stressing over the girl with the pink bow and the one eyebrow."

"You wouldn't believe what I found out about her Grandpa," I said as I told him everything.

"Have you tried talking to her?"

"Yes, I tried today, but she wouldn't have it."

"You need to give her time Shortman."

"I know... I told her to come talk to me when she was ready..."

"That was the right thing to say, we don't want to scare her off. You know this reminds me of Gertie."

"Was that your childhood bully?"

"Yep, it was back when I snapped at her. Ooo the girl spent months acting different!"

"What did you do Grandpa?" I asked, hoping he could help.

"Well Shortman, at first the lack of negative attention was great but overtime, I realized that I loved her," Grandpa said as he stood up and left the kitchen. "Pookie don't use that!" he yelled as he walked over towards Grandma.

 _I realized that I loved her..._

Great, now I'm even more confused.

* * *

 **I think you Arnold's Valentine episode fans are going to like the next chap... oops, I've said too much...**

 **Thank you all for your feedback!**


	7. Revelation

**You Don't Know Me, Arnold**

 **Chapter 7: Revelation**

 **I'm extremely surprised this ended up so liked! Thank you, this really motivates me to move forward!**

* * *

The first week of November flew by quickly and I was still extremely confused about Helga.

I was cleaning up my room until I accidentally hit my head on my book shelf, causing a pink book to fall onto the ground.

As I went over and prepared to pick it up and put it back I couldn't help but be entranced by it.

Wait - I remember this - it was a diary from a girl who apparently liked me liked me.

I still cringe at the memory of me swooning because I thought it was from Ruth.

Honestly, I don't know what in my right mind made me think I ever had a chance with her.

Granted she's in middle school now, probably getting hit on by older and more attractive guys than me, so it was never really meant to work out.

Oh well, doesn't really matter anymore.

I opened the book and read a few of the pages, smiling.

Man I wish I could show this to Helga, if anyone could dissect poetry - it's her - she could help me find out who thi...

Wait... purple pen? WAIT!

HOLD UP! WAITTTTTT!

* * *

"What gives Arnold? It's 11 pm!" Gerald scolded through the phone as I breathed heavily, I felt as if the phone was about to fall with all my shaking.

"Woah man... chill out for a sec, are you okay?" Gerald asked, his annoyance being replaced with concern.

"Helga... pink book... me... discover..."

"What? You need to speak clear Arnold."

"HELGA WAS THE ONE WHO OWNED THE LITTLE PINK BOOK YOU AND I FOUND LAST YEAR!"

"WHAT!? Are you sure Arnold?"

"Positive Gerald, positive."

"How do you know?"

"The writing is in purple ink - Helga always writes with a purple pen - I barely noticed this year."

"Arnold, it could have been anyone who writes with purple ink! It's not a unique color!"

"No Gerald I know it's her!"

"It sounds unbelievable to me Arnold. I mean Helga G. Pataki writing poetry? And about you? The possibilities of Fuzzy Slippers revealing his identity one day are much higher."

Oh, right. Gerald didn't know about Helga's talent for poetry...

"Look Gerald just trust me! I know it's her!"

Gerald took a deep breath and I waited for him to reply, "Alright, let's assume it is her. Which I doubt. No offense Arnold, but why would Helga G. Pataki - your tormenter and bully - have feelings for you?

I should probably tell Gerald about FTi, but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to tell him. That was a secret between me and Helga, and it didn't feel right to tell him.

Gerald sighed, "Arnold. Be honest, what's going on with you and Helga?"

"Nothing Gerald, she hasn't spoken to me remember?"

"That's not what I meant! What's going on emotionally between you two? She's all you think about man! I mean sure at first I thought it was funny to mess around with you about her but now I'm starting to realize that this is more serious than I thought..."

"What are you talking about Gerald?"

"Arnold, my man, I think you're in love with Helga G. Pataki."

* * *

"Class! As you all well know, we have our special Thanksgiving play coming up and this year our play will star Arnold and Helga since they were the ones who inspired me to write this story."

I jumped on the seat of my desk, causing my pencil to fall to the floor.

I have to star in ANOTHER play!? Oh boy...

I looked at Helga from the corner of my eye and noticed she was just as stunned as I was.

"The story will be about Arnold and Helga's characters having horrible Thanksgiving experiences and eventually discovering that no matter how your family goes about celebrating Thanksgiving, it is important to treasure your unity and be thankful of your family, no matter how dysfunctional they may be. I was inspired last year, when this event actually did happen to Arnold and Helga."

"Does this play involve kissing again!?" Harold asked as he raised his hand.

"I don't understand why you gave Helga the lead female role, I would clearly make a better lead," Rhonda said as she combed her hair.

I expected Helga to snap back, but she didn't.

She just sat there pretending as if Rhonda never spoke to her.

"I'm ever so sure Helga does a great job when it comes to acting, she did an ever so wonderful job acting as Juliet," Lila noted as Rhonda rolled her eyes.

"I guess she did. I think it's because of how passionate Helga is when she acts, I mean, did you SEE how long she kissed Arnold? It almost seemed too real," Rhonda retorted as I widened my eyes, feeling my cheeks fume.

"Rhonda," Simmons warned.

"What? It's true Mr. Simmons, even YOU were looking at your watch while she was kissing him. She kissed him longer than she should have."

"HELGA LIKES KISSING ARRRRNOLDDDD, HA HA HA!" Harold yelled as he pointed at both of us.

"It's true! Look at her, she's not even saying anything!" Sid added and I couldn't help but look at Helga.

She simply doodled in her notebook, as if what our classmates were saying wasn't phasing her, though I couldn't help but notice that she was red in the face.

"I reckon Arnold liked it too! I mean look at him, the boy looks like a tomato!" Stinky called out as the whole class turned to look at me.

This, of course, caused me to blush even harder.

"HE DOES! ARNOLD AND HELGA SITTIN IN A TREE!" Harold began singing, followed by Sid and Stinky.

I wanted to dig a hole and bury myself in it.

"Knock it off guys!" Gerald exclaimed, coming to the rescue.

Bless that boy, BLESS that boy.

"Yes, this is improper and immature behavior," Phoebe added. "Let's let Mr. Simmons finish talking about his play."

"I bet Gerald and Phoebe are in on Arnold and Helga's secret romance!" Sid exclaimed. "Why so exclusive?"

That seemed to spark Rhonda's interest as she looked at both of us, "Why, I never thought I'd see the day! This is juicy! Nadine, jot this down! Arnold and Helga are secretly in love!"

"Alright everyone settle down! That is enough!" Simmons exclaimed.

"Yes Mr. Simmons continue - as a matter of fact - forget what I said. Helga, you could keep the part, I wouldn't want to get in the way of you and Arnold's... whatever you two have," Rhonda smugly said.

And then something completely unexpected happened.

Helga stood up, turned to look at the class with no sign of emotion on her face.

"I appreciate your concern. But Arnold doesn't like me, he never has, and he never will. I'm irritating and mean. I don't have many friends. As a matter of fact, he told me never to speak to him again. If that's romance for you then be my guest and think what you like. _It's all the same to me."_

With that said, she sat down and paid full attention to Simmons, no one in the class - not even Simmons - dared to say a word.

Her words stung. THEY STUNG! They hurt so much that I didn't even realize when I had suddenly decided to stand. Nor when I decided to walk toward her.

"I didn't mean any of it Helga! Believe me! I was just angry, it was..."

"The heat of the moment?" she asked with slight coldness in her voice. "Because that seems to be your answer every single time you expect me to forget something that is obviously impossible to forget."

Suddenly, I didn't think we were talking about our argument two months ago anymore...

"Helga I've been wanting to talk to you about that for a long time and you never even give me the light of day!"

"You told me not to speak to you again, I don't understand."

"WELL I TAKE IT BACK!" I suddenly yell. "Besides, you seemed pretty content with not bringing IT up!"

"How did you expect me to react!?" she then yells, standing up and facing me. "How else was I going to hide the pain! What you said hurt Arnold, you completely disregarded my feelings and came up with some excuse to avoid talking about it. I get it okay! You made your point, I know how you feel. Just LEAVE ME ALONE! GIVE ME A CHANCE TO MOVE ON! THIS IS A PROBLEM YOU CAN'T FIX!"

And with that, she left the classroom.

Wait... is that what she thinks? She took what I said to her after we saved the neighborhood and what I said to her in September as a rejection?

No no no! That's not right! That's not right at all!

I wanted to run after her, I wanted to correct her! She has it all wrong!

Suddenly it clicked.

I, Arnold, am _indeed_ in love with Helga G. Pataki.

* * *

Gerald made sure nobody came near me for the rest of the school day.

After my argument with Helga, Simmons changed the subject to math and nobody made a scene for the rest of the period.

Phoebe went to go look for Helga and I eventually found out that Helga had gone home, something about a headache.

I could tell my classmates wanted to talk to me... or tease me, all the same.

But Gerald Johanssen was NOT having it, not today. If I had a dollar for all the deadly and dirty looks he gave out today, I'd have enough for a year long Dino Land pass.

I really owed Gerald a big one, he hasn't questioned me at all about what had happened. I'm assuming he's waiting for me to be ready or he simply knew it wasn't smart to talk about this at school.

It was currently after school and I was waiting for Gerald to meet up with me by my locker, until I noticed Sid and Stinky approaching me.

I internally groaned until I noticed Sid and Stinky halt and widen their eyes, looking past me.

I turned around and noticed Gerald standing next to me, glaring daggers at Sid and Stinky.

If looks could kill...

Sid and Stinky got the message and turned around, taking their leave.

I released a sigh of relief and Gerald's expression softened as he turned to me.

"Ready to go Arnold?"

"Yeah, c'mon."

"Arnold wait!" Simmons exclaimed as he ran towards me, holding a few documents.

Gerald and I turned as he took a few breaths.

"Arnold, this is Helga's homework. I want YOU to give it to her."

I widened my eyes, "But Mr. Simmons..."

"Look Arnold, I apologize if I had anything to do with your dispute with her today. But you shouldn't leave something like that alone. You need to talk to her," he said as he handed me the papers.

"But..."

"Arnold," he warned. "You're always the one telling others that communication is key to solving their problems. It's time for you to take your own advice," he said as he turned and left.

I sighed in defeat as I clung onto the documents.

"You want me to go?" Gerald asked. "I could go for you, and by going for you I mean giving the documents to Phoebe so that she can deliver them."

"No Gerald, Simmons is right. I need to talk to Helga."

"Well she won't talk to you, that's for sure," he said in a matter of fact.

And I hated it, because it was true.

"Well," he said as we stood in front of his stoop. "Good luck, talk to me when you're ready okay?" he said as we did our handshake.

I nodded, "Thanks Gerald, for everything you did for me today."

"Well it was about time someone put those fools in their place," he said. "Besides, I like playing body guard."

I laughed as I headed down the sidewalk, giving me time to think about the last few hours.

So - it was settled - my feelings for Helga, everything.

I felt a huge weight lift off my shoulders.

But now I'm stuck, Helga is not happy with me and I hate that.

I hate being the reason she's not happy.

But something still doesn't sit well with me.

I would understand why she changed towards me, but why her family? Why our friends?

Why did she change towards them? There HAS to be more to what she told me, and I am determined to figure it out.

I took a whole five minutes hesitating in front of her door, until I finally collected the courage to knock.

Olga opened the door, "Hello Arnold."

"Hi Olga, is Helga home? I have her homework."

"No, I'm afraid my baby sister is at her little friend's house right now, but you are free to go set it down in her room."

"Okay..." I said with slight disappointment.

I walked up her stairs and opened the door to her room.

The whole room had her scent, and I was tempted to fall asleep on her bed. But remembering the task at hand, I headed toward her desk, only to trip on something.

"Huh?" I ask as I look down, noticing a red high heel. A _very_ familiar red high heel.

 _\- Flashback -_

" _There's one thing I still don't understand..." I said as I held onto her shoe, looking up at her. "Who are you?"_

 _Cecile hesitated, "I... I can't tell you..."_

 _"Why not?"_

 _"I just can't that's all, okay..."_

 _\- End Flashback -_

As I observed the shoe, I suddenly felt like a piano was dropped on me.

Oh. My. Abner.

I suddenly felt light headed, no...

It couldn't be...

Cecile... was Helga... IN DISGUISE!

STUPID STUPID STUPID! HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO... UGHHHHHHHH!

IT WAS OBVIOUS! THEY LOOKED SO SIMILAR!

I suddenly dropped the shoe and began grabbing at my hair.

I needed to scream.

I was angry, but I wasn't angry at Helga. I WAS MAD AT MYSELF! HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO BLIND!

I quickly got out of there.

* * *

I laid on my bed and stared at the ceiling as I thought about what had just happened.

Helga is such a mystery, why would she do this...

I then remembered how Cecile/Helga told me that she liked me liked me and it all kind of started making sense.

Maybe she wanted to spend Valentine's with me and confess her feelings indirectly.

And I must admit, that was an amazing Valentine's Day.

Not because of Cecile or Ruth, but because of Helga...

Man, I can't believe I never realized how amazing she is.

Ugh, I truly am a goner, aren't I?

"Hey Arnold, are you in there?"

I stood up and looked at my door, "Yes Mr. Potts, is everything okay?"

"Your grandma wants all of us to meet in the living room for a Thanksgiving meeting."

I groaned, but I stood up and headed downstairs.

* * *

I walked into the room and noticed that all the boarders were already there.

"There ya are Shortman! Take a seat!" Grandpa exclaimed as I sat next to Mr. Hyunh.

"Grandma, what is this about?" I asked as Grandma smiled.

"Well Tex! Last year's Thanksgiving got me thinking and I realized that maybe we should automatically have a traditional Thanksgiving this year, with the fireworks of course! But I want to add one little twist."

The boarders groaned.

"What is the crazy lady up to this time?" Oskar asked, receiving a jab in the stomach by Suzie.

"We are going to make the meal more special and invite another family from the neighborhood to join us! I ran into a very nice girl at the supermarket and we both agreed that a bigger family dinner equals more smiles."

"Pookie! It's bad enough that we have to deal with Kokoschka, now we have to deal with more people!" Grandpa retorted.

"Hey! I'm not that bad, right Arnold?" Oskar asked as he turned to me.

I slightly widened my eyes and stared at him, not wanting to answer the question.

Mr. Potts found that hilarious and slapped Oskar in the back, "See, even the kid knows what's up!"

"Who are the people we're dining with Grandma?" I asked.

"The Pataki's of course!" Grandma exclaimed, causing me to choke on air.

"Wait, is that Miriam Pataki's family? Oh I can't wait to see her again!" Suzie exclaimed.

DO NONE OF THESE PEOPLE NOTICE MY PANIC ATTACK OVER HERE!?

"Well I guess we're spending Thanksgiving with your little friend with the one eyebrow Arnold," Grandpa said, with a hint of tease in his voice.

I glared at him, and suddenly something clicked.

"What about Mr. Pataki? I thought you didn't like him Grandpa," I said in a matter of fact.

"He's actually not that bad Arnold," Mr. Potts responded.

"Yes! He offered to help us bomb Scheck's building!" Mr. Hyunh exclaimed as Grandpa nodded.

"And he has a lot of money eh heh heh," Oskar added, receiving another jab in the stomach by Suzie.

"Well I have to admit that the Pataki character wasn't my favorite person in the world but I've softened up to him."

I sighed in defeat, there was no getting out of this. I'm assuming that Olga and my Grandma were the ones who organized this, and I'm just going to have to deal with it.

But I wasn't ready to face Helga.

I just found out about my potential feelings for her and I needed time to think and really confirm that I did like her like her.

* * *

Both Helga and I didn't speak to each other for the next few weeks.

I've stopped pushing her and it's not because I don't want to talk to her, I'm just confused and I need time for myself.

But I think my lack of communication with her made things worse!

Doing the play with her felt so tense, and reciting our lines towards each other was really the only time we got to talk to each other.

I think our situation is so complicated and dull that people stopped talking about us after the first week.

I hope she doesn't think I'm completely ignoring her.

Despite the tense atmosphere, we managed to pull through and execute a good play. It was more popular than last year's that's for sure.

With that said, Thanksgiving Break rolled around which meant nonstop preparations for Thanksgiving.

"...a loaf of bread, gravy, mashed potatoes, and a roasted turkey," I said as I put the shopping list in my pocket.

"Thanksgiving with Helga G. Pataki, now I really have heard of everything," Gerald said as he and I headed toward the supermarket.

"I'm really nervous Gerald, you sure you can't come over?" I asked as Gerald shook his head.

"No can do Arnold, my folks want all of us to be together," he responded apologetically as we entered the store.

"I just don't know what I'm supposed to say..." I said as I grabbed a loaf of bread and put it into the cart Gerald had gotten.

"Make small talk man, like school or hobbies," he said as he put a can of mashed potatoes in the cart.

"I doubt she's going to want to talk to me at all Gerald."

"What if she doesn't even go Arnold? Have you thought of that?" Gerald asked as he began pushing the cart.

He's right! Knowing Helga, she probably won't even go.

Part of me felt relieved but a larger part of me felt... disappointed.

I quickly shook the thought away.

"You're right Gerald. She probably won't go, and if she does, I'll just have to make the best of it."

* * *

 **I love leaving you guys hanging ;D**

 **As usual leave a comment or a thought.**


	8. Thanksgiving

**You Don't Know Me, Arnold**

 **Chapter 8: Thanksgiving**

 **Dang! You guys really wanted this chapter!**

 **Shout outs at the end of the chapter, since I don't want to keep you guys waiting xD**

* * *

I wanted to look nice.

I don't know why, but I just felt like it was appropriate.

I combed my hair down and I wore khaki pants with a long-sleeved teal shirt. Nothing too eccentric but nice at the same time.

I then spent the rest of the afternoon helping Grandma decorate and set everything up.

We all agreed that that we would set everything up and the Pataki's would provide the food, because who knows what sort of creation Grandma would come up with if she provided the dinner.

I shivered at the thought of it.

Grandpa and the boarders LITERALLY called Olga personally to beg her and her family to provide the food, unless we all "wanted to die of some sort of disease."

Mr. Kokoschka also thought it would be a good idea to eat all the food Gerald and I had bought from the grocery store, so we really had nothing to contribute anyway.

You should have seen Grandpa, he was furious!

Speaking of my peculiar family, I'm really curious to see how we're going to get along with the Pataki's. Helga's family isn't known for being very functional either.

"We are back!" Mr. Potts and Mr. Hyunh exclaimed as they walked in with a few packs of apple cider.

I walked up to them and helped them with their bags.

"Where do I put these Grandpa?" I asked as Grandpa turned to me.

"Organize them on the table Shortman," he responded as I obliged.

"When are they going to get here? I'm hungry eh heh heh," Oskar said as he and Suzie stepped into the dining room.

Suddenly, a knock was heard at the door, and my heart skipped five beats.

"I'm coming!" Grandpa exclaimed as he headed for the door and opened it, revealing a smiling Olga, a strangely awake looking Miriam, a scowling Bob, and... no Helga...

"Come in!" Grandpa invited. "The dining room is ready."

The Pataki's walked in, all holding trays of food.

Grandpa closed the door, but paused once he heard another knock on the door.

He opened it - revealing Helga - wearing leggings and the most wonderful pink coat, struggling to carry many trays of food.

"Let me help you with that!" I automatically exclaimed as I ran up to her and removed a few trays from her hands.

When I removed the trays, I noticed that her hair was down, and it was like I was staring right at Cecile.

HOW DID I NOT NOTICE SOONER!?

I shook away the thought as she nodded at me in gratitude and led herself toward the dining room table.

Ugh, I forgot about her indifference.

Okay me, you think you love Helga, but tonight is going to be one of those nights where I confirm that it is indeed love rather than gratitude. I am going to get Helga to talk! No matter what!

With that decided I followed her, noticing that the Pataki's and my family were exchanging greetings.

"Hello Arnold!" Olga greeted as she hugged me. "Happy Thanksgiving!"

"Happy Thanksgiving Olga, and Happy Thanksgiving to you too Mr. and Mrs. Pataki," I said as I looked at Bob and Miriam.

"Why thank you young man," Miriam responded as Bob simply nodded.

"Hey Olga, is it time to chow yet?" Bob asked as Olga turned to him with a smile.

"One moment Daddy, Helga - baby sister - have you given your greetings?" Olga asked as Helga turned to her indifferently.

Helga looked at the boarders and my grandparents, "Hello everyone, Happy Thanksgiving."

Her voice sounded so dull... but everyone was so hungry that they didn't bother giving it much thought.

Grandpa turned to me and gave me a knowing look, I think that just meant that he now understands why I keep saying that she's acting weird.

I don't think the universe was quite working in Helga's favor, because the girl ended up sitting next to me for dinner.

Miriam and Suzie decided to sit next to each other to catch up. Olga sat with my Grandparents and Bob sat with the boarders.

Helga and I didn't speak while we were all eating.

And I noticed that she wasn't eating the turkey, the only thing on her plate was potato salad with a side of mashed potatoes.

I guess she really had become vegetarian... but why?

Just as I was about to ask, I heard Olga clinking on a glass cup.

"Okay everyone! It's time for everybody to say what they are thankful for! I'll go first, I'm thankful for having such a wonderful and supportive family. Without them, I wouldn't be where I am today!"

Olga then turned to Grandpa as he stood up, "I'm thankful that I didn't eat raspberries today."

"Uhhh, didn't you just eat that Raspberry Pie?" Mr. Potts asked as he pointed at the half eaten pie Olga had made.

Grandpa widened his eyes as he grasped his stomach and ran away, "I'll be in my office if anyone needs me!"

Grandma laughed and stood up, "I'm thankful for good ol' Tex, who helped me with all the decorations. I am also thankful that Eleanor Roosevelt came to visit us, good to have you here!"

The whole room went dead silent and I could have sworn Bob muttered 'Yeesh, what a nut job,' to Miriam. Oh well.

Mr. Potts cleared his throat as he stood up, "Well, I'm thankful for my job, I'm glad that I found something I'm passionate in."

Grandpa then walked back into the room and sat in his seat, sighing in relief.

Mr. Hyunh then stood up, "Well I'm thankful for Arnold and whoever else helped find Mai last year, I never got to properly express gratitude."

I smirked knowingly as I flicked my eyes toward Helga, who was slightly blushing and was playing with her potato salad.

"You're next Miriam," Bob said as Miriam stood up.

"I'm thankful that Olga was able to come join us for Thanksgiving for yet another year, it's such a joy having you around."

"Aww thank you mommy!" Olga squealed as I frowned.

No appreciation toward Helga?

You would think that Miriam would show SOME appreciation.

Suzie then stood up, "I'm thankful that we were all able to come together for this meal, may more years be like this one."

"Suzie that's boring," Oskar complained as Suzie scowled at him.

"Well Oskar, got anything better?"

"I do actually eh heh heh," Oskar said as he stood up, causing the boarders and my Grandpa to groan.

"I'm thankful that you're all thankful that I am here, can I drink the apple cider now?"

"Oskar you scoundrel!" Grandpa said as he stood up and glared at him. "That's not something to be thankful for!"

"It is for me eh heh heh."

"Sheesh, and I thought I was bad," Bob muttered.

"Well Pataki, it's your turn," Grandpa said as Bob stood up.

"I'm also thankful for Olga and this wonderful meal she made for us. I also want to thank Alfred for saving Big Bob's Beepers from ending in that no-good lying Scheck's hands," he said as he looked at me.

I blinked, surprised he even acknowledged me, "Helga helped too..." I said as I motioned toward Helga.

Bob turned and blinked when he saw Helga, "There you are little lady, I was wondering where you were."

You have GOT to be kidding me!

Helga didn't seem phased though and simply nodded toward Bob.

"Arnold, you're next," Mr. Potts said as I nodded and stood up.

"I'm thankful for Gerald - my best bud - who's been there for me every step of the way. For Mr. Simmons, who truly has been an amazing teacher and good friend. To my family, for always putting a smile on my face, no matter how dysfunctional we may be. And last but not least, to Helga..." I said as Helga turned to me with her eyes widened, completely surprised. "For always being there for me... even if it has been behind the curtains," I said as I winked at her, causing her to completely look at me in confusion.

"You're next baby sister," Olga said as Helga snapped out of her trance and slowly stood up.

"Um... I'm thankful for Phoebe who has been a great friend. To Dr. Bliss who has been a great source of comfort, especially for these last couple of weeks..." she said as she sat down.

I frowned, slightly disappointed that she didn't mention me. But I don't blame her.

"A toast everybody!" Olga exclaimed as we all held up our cups.

"A toast!" we all repeated as we drank our apple cider.

After that, the adults resorted to chatter.

Bob, Ernie and Mr. Hyunh were talking about their jobs while Suzie and Miriam caught up on the latest gossip, with Oskar desperately trying to get Suzie's attention.

Olga was sharing recipes with Grandma and Grandpa had ran back into his 'office' right after the toast.

Which left me and Helga.

Both of us kind of played with our food, and I desperately tried to strike up a conversation.

"Thanks Arnold..." she said as I turned to her, surprised that she had spoken. "For what you said..."

"Oh, well you're welcome Helga, I meant what I said."

"What did you mean by that?" she asked. "What did you mean by behind the curtains?"

I suddenly got nervous, I couldn't necessarily tell her that I knew about a lot of the things she's done for me behind the scenes. Not _now_ at least. It wasn't the time.

"Well y'know... with the whole Deep Voice thing, my hat and you helping Gerald, Lila and I get our eggs back. All of it was behind the curtains," I said as I smiled.

She nodded but still didn't make eye contact with me.

I sighed, but then I decided to ask a question that I've been urging to ask.

"Helga, with all due respect, why did you decide to become vegetarian?"

This question seemed to stun her as I noticed her fork clink to her plate.

"It's healthier," she simply said and I decided not to push her any further.

"Okay, well, good for you," I said as I turned to look at Bob and Miriam. "Y'know, the way they treat you isn't fair..."

Helga turned to me for the first time that night and noticed that I was talking about her parents.

"Oh," she said as she turned back to her plate. "I'm used to it."

"But it's not fair - I mean – I more than anyone should know how it feels to not have parents with me, but actually having parents and have them neglect you like that is horrible."

"It's nothing, really. But you can't compare my situation to yours, I have nothing to complain about."

I turned to look straight ahead when suddenly something clicked and I excitedly turned to Helga.

"Speaking of my parents, Helga! Follow me! I have something to show you," I said as I grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the dining room.

She looked stunned but followed me as I led her toward the living room.

I let go of her hand as I reached up and grabbed a certain Journal from the bookshelf.

"I think my parents could be alive Helga!" I said as I excitedly showed her the Journal.

And for a moment, a split moment, Helga's mask fell.

She smiled, she actually SMILED!

"Really!?" she asked excitedly, it was like she had thrown her indifference out the window.

"Yes! My Grandpa and I found this Journal in the attic a few months ago! My dad wrote it, it confirms that my parents truly didn't want to leave me, they loved me Helga, they really did!"

She grabbed the journal and took a seat on the couch, reading it.

I sat next to her and read it over her shoulder.

When she had gotten past the part where I was born, she turned to me and softly smiled, "Wow football head, this is amazing."

I slightly widened my eyes and smiled widely, never in my life have I felt SO grateful to hear her call me that.

"That's not the best part!" I exclaimed as I turned to the page with the map.

She gazed over it in curiosity, "Is that San Lorenzo?"

"Yes! My parents are in there somewhere Helga! I know they are!"

Helga smiled but didn't respond as she looked at me and back at the book.

"The only problem is..." I said as my voice fell. "That I don't know how I could get to San Lorenzo to find them..."

Helga frowned and glanced over at me, "You'll find them Arnold."

I sighed, "I hope so... *sigh* thanks for hearing me out Helga, I haven't shown anyone this journal besides my grandparents, not even Gerald," I said as I looked away.

Helga seemed surprised when I told her that and narrowed her eyes as if she was trying to read me.

"Arnold... why me?" she nervously asked.

I turned back to her and smiled, "Because I know you're someone I can trust Helga..."

She looked at me with a tint of nervousness but then slightly smiled.

Yes! That's a step forward!

And that smile, that nervous smile made me realize one thing.

Helga G. Pataki has a beautiful smile.

"Time to go Helga," Bob said as he looked into the living room, not bothering to acknowledge my presence.

Helga nodded and headed toward the doorway.

"Hey Helga..."

Helga turned to look at me.

"You look really nice."

* * *

I felt like I had broken the ice with Helga – now - I just need her to trust me. I need her to bring her walls down so that we can talk about why she's been acting this way.

I did not waste time to tell Gerald about everything that happened.

"Journal? You never showed me no journal," Gerald said as I scratched the back of my neck.

"Come over tomorrow and I'll show you, I just haven't been ready to show anyone yet."

"And you showed Helga G. Pataki before me? Wow Arnold, thanks a lot."

"It's not like that Gerald..."

"Arnold, what is going on? One moment you and Helga are set and ready to crucify each other and the next you two are acting like best buds."

I sighed, figuring that I couldn't hide it from Gerald anymore, "Helga means a lot to me Gerald. I'm not quite set and stone to what I exactly feel yet but I feel something for her."

Gerald was silent, probably taking in what I said.

"Arnold my man, you are a goner. HELGA – man - HELGA!?"

"Yes Gerald, please just try to understand, I can't quite go into detail. Not yet at least..."

"Okay Arnold, whatever you say... you know that you, me and Lila need to start completing our science fair project, right? December is right around the corner and it's due when we come back from Christmas Break."

Ugh, I had forgotten about that.

"Lila has the eggs right?" I asked as Gerald nodded.

"Mhmm, you and I need to meet up to buy the stuff for the volcano. That, and I also wanted to go Christmas Shopping with you again."

"You aren't going to buy everyone ties again are you?" I asked as I rolled my eyes.

"It's a classic gift Arnold! A classic!" Gerald argued as he held his hands up defensively.

"Whatever you say Gerald," I said in my best Gerald impression, receiving a playful punch from him.

I was looking forward to the holidays. This year, instead of Secret Santa the boarding house was going to do White Elephant, which was definitely easier for me. I already knew what I was going to get Gerald...

A thought then struck me.

Maybe... maybe I could get something for Helga...

* * *

 **Ahhhh the irony xD**

 **You see what I did there? No? Well you'll find out in the next chapter.**

 **Shoutout to for their wonderful consistent reviews! I appreciate you!**

 **Dear _Relaxing Pikachu_ , **

**I LOVE your drawn-out reviews! Long reviews are my absolute favorite and I have a blast reading what you have to say! Thank you! I also appreciate you!**

 **Dear _Flornoir_ ,**

 **I'll talk to you through PM's ;D thank you though! I loved reading what you had to say and I'm happy you're enjoying this!**


	9. Serendipity

**You Don't Know Me, Arnold**

 **Chapter 9: Serendipity**

 **I want to make something clear before I continue xD Okay, so I know some of you feel like Arnold only wants to talk to Helga because of everything she's done for him and because of guilt. This is actually why Arnold hasn't really admitted anything to Helga yet. He ALSO feels like he just wants to make amends with her because of that so that's why he's kind of stalling. He's new to these feelings for Helga and he wants to confirm that they're legit.**

 **BUT that's not the case, this story is called _You Don't Know Me, Arnold_ for a reason. Arnold didn't know the real Helga and is only until now discovering who she really is, thus he is slowly falling for the REAL Helga. But he hasn't realized that yet. Just thought I'd put that out there ;)**

 **WARNING: I HIGHLY RECOMMEND YOU GO BACK AND REWATCH THE _ARNOLD'S CHRISTMAS_ EPISODE BEFORE READING THIS CHAPTER! Unless you guys remember clearly what happened throughout the ENTIRE episode of course. IT'LL MAKE EVERYTHING MUCH MORE ENJOYABLE TO READ! ;)**

* * *

I was tremendously exhausted.

These past three weeks were a blur since all we focused on was that stupid project.

I didn't even get a chance to talk to Helga again since she, Phoebe and Eugene spent lunches and recesses in the computer lab.

But I think there's now a silent understanding between us and she doesn't seem AS tense as she used to be. Don't get me wrong though, the awkward atmosphere is still there, but I guess you could say I've peeled off the first layer of Helga's shell.

That's a step, right?

Gerald was amazed when I showed him the journal, he and I even spent an afternoon planning what we would do if we were to ever go to San Lorenzo.

All of which was planned in vain since my chances of ever going to San Lorenzo were slim.

But I will go... someday...

Anyway, Lila went out of town with her Dad and she had taken the eggs with her so that they can prepare for hatching.

Gerald and I on the other hand were in charge of making the volcano which would explain why we were currently in town buying supplies AND doing some Christmas Shopping.

"Alright, looks like we got all the supplies Arnold," Gerald said as he and I walked through the snowy streets.

"I guess so," I said as we took a break by sitting on the bench. "What now?" 

"Well, there's a tie store just around the corner..."

"Gerald. You said you wouldn't get everyone ties again."

"Nah nah I never said that! I said they were a classic gift Arnold, a classic!"

I sighed and shook my head with a smile. "Well then, let's go."

After Gerald bought his ties for the five hundredth time, we decided to go to the toy store to buy Timberly a present.

"I'm tellin' ya Arnold," Gerald said as we walked in. "Little sisters are expensive! Timberly has been begging me to get her this detective kit."

"Yeah but isn't it going to feel nice when you get her what she wants," I said as I looked at the book section.

Gerald scoffed but continued staring at the detective kit.

I turned to look at him and smirked, "3... 2... 1..."

Gerald eventually gave up and bought the detective kit, causing me to chuckle.

"I knew he'd give in," I muttered as I turned back toward the books.

Books. Helga should like reading, right?

Nah... too predictable.

"What are you lookin' for Arnold?" Gerald asked as he approached me with his newly bought detective set in a bag.

"I..." I started as I blushed. "I'm looking for a gift for Helga."

Gerald blinked but I started talking before he said anything.

"Gerald, you promised you'd support me without questioning it," I said as I crossed my arms.

"I know, I didn't say anything..." he responded. "So... what are you thinking of getting Pataki?"

"Well I wanted to get her a book, but I figured that was too predictable."

"Just get her a tie."

I turned towards Gerald with a half-lidded glare, "Gerald, that's what you told me to get Mr. Hyunh last year, and what's Helga going to do with a tie?"

"I don't know, probably to shut someone's mouth up."

I sighed, "Gerald."

"Okay okay, I'm kiddin, c'mon let's go to another store."

I smiled as I followed him to a video store across the street.

"Hey look Gerald, a beat box! Maybe Helga would like this!"

"That sure is a keen beat box Arnold," Stinky said as he approached us. "I should know on acountta Helga got one just like it for her birthday!"

I groaned as I put the beat box back and started walking away.

"Bye Arnold, hope your Christmas doesn't bite," Stinky said as he waved.

"Yeah... Merry Christmas Stinky," I said as Gerald and I walked to the other side of the store.

"Hey Arnold, look," Gerald said as he pointed at the video game section. "This is that one video game Helga was getting last year. Frozen Tundra Death Warrior 7000. She seems to like flashy stuff."

"Yeah but you said so yourself last year, there is nothing meaningful about getting flashy presents for people."

Gerald nodded as he put the game back, "Yeah, and it's outdated anyway."

"This is hopeless..." I muttered as we walked out of the store.

Gerald was on the verge of responding but stopped when we both noticed a homeless man being thrown out of a store.

"And stay out!" the owner of the store said as the homeless man sat on the wall.

I frowned as I approached the man.

"Arnold..." Gerald warned but I didn't listen as I stood next to him.

"Um... good afternoon sir..."

The man turned to me with frightened eyes but they soothed once he saw me.

"H-Hello..."

"What's your name?" I asked as I sat next to him, with Gerald doing the same.

"Henry..."

"Hello Henry, this is Gerald and my name is..."

"Arnold," the man responded as I stared at him in bewilderment.

"You know my name?" I asked as Henry nodded.

"I think everyone does, I mean, you're the kids who saved the neighborhood right?" Henry asked as Gerald and I nodded.

"Well it's nice to meet you Henry," Gerald responded as I nodded.

"We couldn't help but notice what just happened," I started. "Can you explain why it happened?"

Henry sighed as he looked over towards the store he got kicked out from.

"It's really cold outside and I walked into that store to stay warm... but I guess the manager wasn't happy with what I was wearing – so they kicked me out..." he responded as he motioned toward his clothes which were all ripped up, along with his shoes.

I frowned as I looked over at Gerald who was also frowning.

"I just wish I had enough for a blanket..." Henry muttered as my eyes lit up.

"We can get you enough money for a blanket!" I exclaimed as Gerald looked at me as if I was crazy.

Henry turned to look at us in confusion, "How?"

I pulled out my harmonica, "I can play the harmonica and Gerald can sing!"

Henry's eyes lit up as he grabbed a bucket from the bag he was carrying, "I used to drum! Maybe I can help!"

"I don't know Arnold," Gerald said hesitantly in my ear. "Are you sure this is going to work?"

"C'mon Gerald we can do it!"

"Mm mm mmm, always making me do stuff huh Arnold? Let's do it!" he exclaimed as I grabbed my hat and put it on the sidewalk.

I turned to Henry and asked, "Do you know Jingle Bells?"

Henry nodded, "You want to do that song?"

I turned to Gerald who gave me a thumbs up as I nodded.

As the music started and Gerald started singing, we immediately started getting people's attention.

Gerald's voice rang the streets as people started walking up to us.

 _Dashing through the snow_

 _In a one horse open sleigh_

I honestly didn't think we'd be such a hit because once Gerald hit that last note, people around us were screaming for an encore.

"Frosty the Snowman?" Gerald asked as we nodded.

I turned to Henry from my harmonica and noticed that his eyes were gleaming with excitement.

He must really have a passion for music.

 _Frosty the Snowman_

 _Knew the sun was hot that day..._

It was then time for my solo and I focused on the harmonica's melody as I closed my eyes.

This harmonica was my father's and I treasured it extremely for that reason.

Grandma had given it to me when I was three.

As the song came to an end, I opened my eyes and realized that practically the WHOLE TOWN was cheering for us and throwing money our way.

"Wow Arnold!" Henry said as he turned to me. "You really know how to work that harmonica!"

"Right!?" Gerald agreed as he patted me in the back.

"You did a great job too Henry," I said as Henry scratched the back of his head.

"I've always been a sucker for music, it's been my dream to one day open a music store," he responded.

As the crowd piled away Gerald collected the money and began counting it.

"Woah! Three hundred dollars!"

"Three hundred!?" Henry exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Yep," I said as I gave him the money. "And it's all yours..."

"I can't take all of that!" Henry exclaimed. "Let's split it."

I shook my head, "No, you can use this money to not only buy a blanket but warmer sets of clothes and maybe even a hotel, you deserve it Henry."

Henry had tears welled up in his eyes as I handed him the money, causing him to grab me and Gerald's hands.

"The rumors were true. You really are a saint Arnold, and you too Gerald."

Gerald and I smiled as we thanked Henry and bid our farewells. "Invite us to your music store when it opens, I'll be your first customer!" I exclaimed.

"And I'll be your second!" Gerald called out as Henry nodded.

"Oh, I will! I promise!" Henry called out.

As Gerald and I turned the corner, we both did our handshake.

"You did good Arnold," he said as I sighed.

"Yeah but I still haven't found the perfect gift for Helga," I said as I looked ahead and widened my eyes.

"That's it!" I exclaimed as I ran toward the shoe store.

"Arnold!" Gerald called as he chased me.

"That's it Gerald!" I said as I pointed to the display case.

Gerald took deep breaths as he caught up to me and raised an eyebrow, "Nancy Spumoni snow boots? Arnold, don't you think that's flashy too?"

"No Gerald it's perfect! Last year Helga gave up her Nancy Spumoni snow boots to get Mr. Hyunh and his daughter back, now it's time to return the favor!"

"Arnold are you crazy!? Remember what happened the last time we tried to get those snow boots? Nobody and I mean NOBODY had them! These snow boots look like they are a new edition, the chances of us getting them are zero!"

"We have to try Gerald, c'mon!" I exclaimed as I dragged him into the shoe store.

I groaned when I realized that the guys behind the cashier's desk were the same guys who had laughed at me and Gerald last year.

I cleared my throat, "Sir... do you happen to have Nancy Spumoni snow boots in stock?"

The guy looked at me and smirked, "Aren't you the same kid who requested those snow boots last year?"

"Um... yeah..."

"One moment please," he said as he went to the back door.

"Nuh uh!" Gerald exclaimed. "Let's go Arnold, I am NOT going to be the laughing stock of this store again!" he said as he dragged me out.

"What if he actually had the shoes this time Gerald?"

"See for yourself," he muttered as we looked into the window and indeed noticed the three guys from last year come out and confusedly look for us. "If he had the shoes, he would have them with him."

I groaned, "C'mon, let's go to a different store."

* * *

I honestly did not think Gerald and I would be put in this same situation again, running around the streets of Hillwood looking for Nancy Spumoni snow boots. But I guess it's true when they say history repeats itself.

"It's hopeless Arnold!" Gerald exclaimed as we walked through our last shoe store. "We'll never find those snow boots!"

I sighed as I asked the woman, "Nancy Spumoni snow boots please?"

"I'm so sorry! But that man over there took the last pair," she said as she pointed to a man walking out the store.

"Let's go Gerald!" I exclaimed as we ran in front of the man with big smiles.

The man raised his eyebrow, "May I help you?"

"Hello sir, um, we've been looking around the whole city for those snow boots." I started. "It's really important. Do you think I can buy them off of you?"

"No way kid! My daughter has been begging me for these for months!" he said as he began walking away.

"Please sir, you have no idea how important it is!" I exclaimed as the man turned.

"Alright then, enlighten me."

I then went off and explained what Helga had done last year.

"Kid, your story touches me, but no deal!" he said as he prepared to cross the street.

I sighed in defeat and slid my back on the wall of the store.

"You tried Arnold," Gerald said as I nodded and pulled out my harmonica to start playing it.

The man turned and widened his eyes as I played my harmonica.

He approached us, "Where did you get that?"

"Huh?"

"Your harmonica, it has a really fine texture, where did you get it?"

"Oh... um, it was my dad's..."

The man pursed his lips and clicked his tongue, "Tell you what, I'll crack a bargain with you."

I raised an eyebrow as the man started, "My daughter is a musician and I believe she would love getting a harmonica instead of these stupid snow boots. Your harmonica is rare, it's impossible to find. So I'll give you the snow boots, but ONLY if you trade them for your harmonica."

Gerald widened his eyes as he whispered in my ear, "You DON'T have to do this Arnold, we'll buy Helga something else."

Gerald knew how much this harmonica meant to me...

But... Helga deserved it...

I sighed as I nodded and handed him the harmonica, "Deal."

Gerald smacked his hand on his forehead as the man smiled and traded it for the snow boots.

"Pleasure to do business with you kid," he said as he shook my hand and left.

"Arnold..." Gerald muttered as I turned to him.

"You just traded your harmonica, something near and dear to you, for Nancy Spumoni snow boots..."

"And I don't regret it," I said. "Helga deserves it and SO much more!"

Gerald shook his head, "You are a BOLD kid Arnold, a BOLD kid."

* * *

After Gerald and I finished our project, he left and I was left alone in my room.

I stared at the snow boots, excited to give them to Helga.

But I felt like there needed to be more.

I turned over to the pink book on the shelf and smiled, I'll write her a poem!

I mean, I'm not the best at poetry but I could try. How hard can it be?

.

.

.

This was harder than I thought.

My waste can was filled with crumbled papers.

How does Helga do this?

I banged my head on my desk, causing my vocab list to fall on the floor.

I looked down and looked at a word that suddenly created fluid inspiration.

I wrote my poem and glanced at it - satisfied - it wasn't as good as I'm assuming Helga could have done but I liked it.

I pasted it on the gift box and was about to sign it until I realized something.

No... I can't put my name.

I can't let Helga know it was from me... I can't let her know that I knew about what she did for Mr. Hyunh.

Besides, I wanted it to be kind of like a Christmas miracle.

I was her Christmas Angel this year.

* * *

I walked toward the Pataki household and set the gift on the doorstep.

I looked down at the tag, _To Helga, from Anonymous._

I knocked on the door and booked it towards the alley next to her house.

Miriam opened the door and looked at the gift, "Helga honey! It looks like a package arrived for you!"

Helga approached the doorway and my heart skipped a beat.

Miriam left back inside as Helga picked up the package and squinted her eyes as she read the tag.

"Anonymous?" she asked herself as she looked at my poem.

 _Serendipity_

 _By: Anonymous_

 _I once asked for a miracle_

 _Nothing mythical_

 _Or mystical_

 _Just for two people_

 _To come close_

 _Like thread and needle_

 _A sacrifice was made_

 _By one who shines_

 _Without her masquerade_

 _Here I give thee_

 _Thy sacrifice_

 _To give thanks for a deed_

 _That created serendipity..._

She widened her eyes and quickly looked around, I'm assuming she was looking for whoever had given it to her.

The snow was falling lightly, making the atmosphere even more miraculous.

She raised an eyebrow in confusion as she opened the box and gasped as she pulled out the snow boots.

I noticed her eyes get teary and she once again looked around to see if she could find who had given it to her.

She then sat down on her stoop and took off her regular shoes to put on the Nancy Spumoni snow boots, tears falling down her face.

Tears started welling up in my eyes as I noticed how happy she looked.

"Oh my..." she started. "Mom! Dad!" she exclaimed as she ran into the house with her gift and closed the door.

I then took that opportunity to walk in front of her house with my hands in my pockets and smiled.

"Merry Christmas Helga..." I whispered as I heard her exclaim her excitement to her parents.

* * *

 **AWWWW I'VE BEEN WAITING TO TYPE UP THIS CHAPTER! I HAD SO MUCH FUN WITH IT!**

 **WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK!?**

 ** _Definition:_**

 ** _Serendipity_** ** _: the faculty or phenomenon of finding valuable or agreeable things not sought for_**

 **Thank you all for your support!**


	10. Experiment

**You Don't Know Me, Arnold**

 **Chapter 10: Experiment**

 **Omg we did it! We hit 100! And on my first Hey Arnold fanfiction too xD**

 **But we're getting close ladies and gentlemen. Our story just hit January which means that I need to start bringing in _The Jungle Movie_ hints and easter eggs. Which also means that Arnold and Helga's relationship is going to be developing ;) Thank you all for your feedback for the last chapter, I'm glad you all liked it!**

 **WARNING: IF YOU SEE A (*) ON A PARTICULAR WORD FOR THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS, IT MEANS THAT IT'S A FORESHADOWING TO THE JUNGLE MOVIE! AND I WILL EXPLAIN WHAT IT IS AT THE END OF THAT CHAPTER.**

* * *

"Hello class! How was break?" Simmons asked as the class groaned, clearly our sleeping schedules were not cooperating with any of us.

"Well I'm glad your special breaks were fantastic, but remember, the Science Fair is this Friday. I hope you all have your projects finished."

"Wilikers! We forgot about the project!" I heard Stinky whisper to Harold and Sid.

"Mr. Simmons." Sid said as he raised his hand.

"Yes Sid?"

"What if... hypothetically, we don't have the project done by Friday?" he asked hesitantly.

Mr. Simmons smile faded, "Gosh Sid, that wouldn't be good. These projects are worth a huge percentage of your final grade. It can bring a grade as high as an A+ down to a C- or maybe even a D+"

"D+!?" Harold exclaimed. "WE'RE GONNA FAIL!"

"Now now Harold, I'm sure you three are going to do a spectacular job," Mr. Simmons responded. "But because of what's at stake, we're spending the rest of class time making our finishing touches on our poster boards. Did everyone bring there's?"

Everyone nodded calmly except for Stinky, Harold, and Sid, who were all chewing their nails.

"Splendid! Now get to work!" Simmons exclaimed as our class moved desks to be with our respective partners.

I looked over at Helga and noticed that she was wearing her snow boots, I wonder if she knows it was from me.

"Looks like Pataki liked your gift, what'd she tell you when you gave them to her?" Gerald asked as Lila and I set our poster board on our desk.

"Oh um..." I said as I blushed. "I didn't give them to her personally..."

"You what!? Arnold!" Gerald exclaimed as I covered his mouth, noticing that some of our classmates turned around to look at us.

I removed my hand and put one finger on my lips, motioning for him to keep it down.

"Arnold, man are you crazy? Are you aware of what you had to sacrifice to get her those boots?"

"And are you aware of what SHE had to sacrifice to get Mr. Hyunh and his daughter back? She wanted to remain a mystery so that I wouldn't think differently of her, so I'm doing the same."

"Arnold..."

"Gerald please. I don't want Helga to think I'm bribing her into talking to me again, I wanted to simply do something nice for her. No strings attached."

Gerald sighed in frustration as Lila looked between the two of us.

"Gosh Arnold I couldn't help but overhear, but did you do something for Helga?"

"The boy gave up his father's one of a kind harmonica for some Nancy Spumoni snow boots that Pataki gave up for one of Arnold's boarders and his daughter to reunite," Gerald said as I turned to him indignantly.

"Gerald!"

"What? It's the truth!"

"Oh, that is ever so sweet Arnold! Do you like like Helga?" Lila asked as I widened my eyes.

"Well... um... I..."

"ARNOLD!"

I turned and noticed Stinky, Sid and Harold were motioning for me to approach them.

"I'll be right back," I said as I silently sighed in relief.

"What's wrong?" I asked but was stopped when Harold grabbed my arm and roughly sat me next to Stinky.

"We have a problem Arnold," Sid said.

"You guys didn't moon Principal Wartz again did you?" I asked as I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes.

"No but you gotta admit, that was pretty funny," Sid said as he chuckled.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "So what's going on?"

"You gotta help us Arnold! We forgot about the science project, all we have is our hypothesis and our procedure and we shopped for all our stuff!" Harold whined.

"We still gotta do our experiment and our poster board. But it's gonna take time, it'll take our experiment DAYS to finish!" Stinky added.

"And then on top of that! We have to do the poster board! We're doomed!" Sid complained as he banged his head on the table.

"Okay guys calm down," I started. "If you guys have that much to do, shouldn't you guys get started now?"

"Yes, but we'll never finish Arnold!" Sid exclaimed.

"Yes, you will, you just need to delegate."

"Delegate? What in tarnation does that mean?"

"It means splitting up jobs within yourselves. Like for example, Stinky, you and Harold can work on the experiment and Sid can do the poster. I'm sure that if you really put your heads together, you can finish by Friday."

"And if we don't?" asked Harold.

"Well then I'm afraid you're going to have to tell Mr. Simmons the truth," I responded as my three friends sighed.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's do this!" Harold exclaimed as the three of them pulled out a piece of paper and started planning.

"Thanks Arnold, you're a pal," Sid said as I smiled and headed back towards my seat.

I turned and for a second my eyes locked with Helga's, but she looked away quickly.

Was she watching me?

I smiled and sat back down in my seat.

"Uh... Helga," I heard Brainy say as he approached her.

"What's up Brainy?" she responded softly as I noticed her look up at him.

"When do you want me to come over?" Brainy asked as he continued breathing.

"Is 4 okay?" she responded as I noticed him nod.

Why in the world was Brainy going to her house?

"Nice boots Helga," Rhonda said as she walked by Helga. "Who got them for you? Your parents?"

I noticed Gerald and Lila look at me and I pretended I was working on the poster board, but in reality, I was listening to their conversation.

"No, it wasn't them."

"Then who got them for you?" Rhonda asked as she sat next to her.

"I don't know... they were on my stoop and it said that they were for me."

"Wow, what a mystery, tell me when you find out who it is! I love these kinds of things," Rhonda said as she left Helga.

Did I mention that our desk was next to Helga's? I was literally sitting one person away from her, so the next thing she said shocked me.

"Brainy, I wanted to thank you."

"Huh?" Brainy asked.

"For these boots Brainy, I know it was you. You were the only one who knew about my little Christmas secret last year, it couldn't have possibly been anyone else. It means a lot," Helga responded.

Wait. WHAT!?

I noticed Gerald giving me a 'you better stand up and tell her it was you right now' look and I ignored him.

Look, I don't care if Helga thinks it was Brainy, as long as she's happy, I'm happy.

"Look man, if you don't tell her, I will!" Gerald whispered as he was getting ready to get up.

"Gerald no! Look, it doesn't matter, Christmas isn't about who gave who what. It's about miracles and making people happy."

"Fine Arnold, but if she one day comes up and asks you if it was you, you BETTER tell her."

"I will Gerald, you know I can't lie."

"You truly are somethin' Arnold."

I turned back and noticed Brainy look confused. "Um... I..."

The bell then rang, and Helga got up with Phoebe, leaving Brainy to his thoughts.

As the class poured out, I packed up everything, "I'll meet you outside Gerald."

"Alright Arnold," he said as he left the room, leaving only Brainy and me in the room.

"Why didn't you tell her?"

I turned and noticed Brainy frowning at me.

I slightly widened my eyes and played it cool, "Tell her what?"

"About the snow boots Arnold, I know it was you. And I know you listened to everything Helga said, you and Gerald made it pretty obvious."

I sighed and responded, "I don't want her to start talking to me just because I decided to do that for her Brainy, I just wanted to make her happy."

"Yeah but now she thinks I did it," he said as he motioned toward himself.

"Well don't tell her it was me, please?" I asked.

"Even if I did she wouldn't believe me, she still thinks you don't like her."

I frowned, I'm working on it okay! Baby steps!

"I honestly sometimes miss the old days when a punch in the face was the only interaction I had with her."

"Why do you say that?" I asked as I stopped shuffling with my things.

"Because she's not herself anymore Arnold, she's not the same Helga. She acts nice but I can tell she isn't happy. It's like her identity was ripped away from her... I don't know. But you made a good move with the boots, I haven't seen her this happy since summer vacation."

I smiled at the compliment, you did good Arnold.

"Arnold will you hurry it up in there!" Gerald exclaimed.

"Coming!" I called back. "I'll see you later Brainy."

"Arnold, I don't know what you're doing. But keep it up," he said as I smiled and approached Gerald.

* * *

 **Friday**

It would be an understatement if I said that PS 118's fifth grade class was freaking out.

IT WAS PURE MADNESS!

Kids running in the halls with bags under their eyes.

Kids yelling at each other because of a miniature mistake on their poster board.

Experiments EVERYWHERE!

It was more chaotic than April Fools Day, and that's SAYING something.

"NADINE! I told you to polish the shoes twice each day not once! You've RUINED the experiment!" Rhonda yelled as Nadine put her hands on her hips.

"Well I told you I'd be more comfortable doing an experiment about bugs but it ALWAYS has to be about you huh Rhonda?"

"Please stop fighting..."

"SHUT UP SHEENA!" Rhonda and Nadine yelled as Sheena hid behind the water fountain.

"I FORGOT THE POSTER BOARD!"

"GO GET IT THEN SID!"

"This Science Fair bites!"

"ARNOLD ARE YOU PAYING ATTENTION!?"

I jumped and turned to Gerald who was scowling at me and Lila who was frowning at me.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" I asked sheepishly.

"Get it together Arnold! We can't have you going into dream world today, I told you to be careful. I feel like I'm carrying this project more than you are!"

I looked at Gerald's hands and noticed he was carrying the cage with the baby chicks who finally hatched courtesy of Lila and the majority of our volcano. Lila was carrying our poster board.

"Sorry Gerald," I said as I helped him carry half. "It's just that everybody has been out of it today."

"Well there is ever so much at stake," Lila responded. "This could determine whether or not we flunk the 5th grade or not."

"Man I thought high school was where we had to worry about these things! I'm always seeing Jamie O freaking out about this thing called a final exam. Not cool man!" Gerald complained as we all headed toward the gym.

"C'mon, it won't be so bad! We finished everything, all we have to do is present it."

Gerald groaned as Lila quickly opened the door for us.

"Hello class!" Mr. Simmons exclaimed. "Your spots are assigned by the table numbers Helga gave you in the beginning of the year. Arnold, you, Gerald and Lila are Table 5."

The three of us nodded as we headed toward our table and began setting up.

We passed by Eugene, who was in Table 4 adjusting his poster board.

Wait! We're next to Helga's table! But where were Helga and Phoebe?

"Hey Eugene!" I saluted as Eugene turned to me.

"Oh! Hello Arnold, what a wonderful day for a Science Fair don't you think?"

"Speak for yourself..." Gerald muttered low enough for Eugene not to hear.

"Where are Helga and Phoebe?" I asked.

"Oh! I think Phoebe is in the restroom and Helga is getting Brainy ready."

"Ready? For what?"

"Oh... you'll see," he said as he winked at me.

I don't know... but I suddenly felt nervous.

I looked at their poster board and noticed that it was titled, **HELGA'S SOCIAL EXPERIMENT.**

"ARNOLD! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT GETTING DISTRACTED!?" Gerald yelled as I turned back to my group and noticed that the baby chicks were trying to run away.

"You have been ever so out of it Arnold," Lila added as she set the last baby chick in the cage.

"Sorry guys, won't happen again."

"Mm mm mmmm, just shut up and help me set up the volcano."

As Gerald, Lila and I revisited the procedure, I noticed Phoebe run back into the gym with a packet of papers.

"Here are the surveys Eugene," she said as Eugene grabbed them and set them on the table.

"Helga isn't back yet with Brainy?" she asked as Eugene shook his head.

"I think Brainy just got back but he's with his own group right now, Helga still hasn't gotten back."

"Where is she!?" Phoebe asked and I could automatically tell that, like Gerald, she was also freaking out.

"There she is!" Eugene exclaimed and I couldn't help but look.

Helga walked in - completely carefree - and she was holding a camera and a VHS?

Oh, well that would explain the huge TV on their table.

"Helga where have you been!?" Phoebe exclaimed.

"I was getting this from my locker, this camera* my Dad got for me really came in handy."

"It did!" Eugene exclaimed. "Imagine the endless possibilities with that camera, technology sure is something."

"Alright everyone! Listen up!" Mr. Simmons called as we all turned to him. "Our judges are here, please give a warm welcome to Principal Wartz, Mr. Green, and Mrs. Vitello. They will be deciding our Top 3 winners and I will be with them recording the grade that you get, got it?"

Our class nodded as the judges and Mr. Simmons walked toward Brainy, Curly, and Iggy's group in Table 1.

"Is the volcano ready Arnold?"

"Yep, all set up, what about the baby chicks?" I asked Lila.

"I'm ever so sure they're all set Arnold."

"Great, now all we gotta do is wait," Gerald said as he collapsed on the floor.

I then decided to take this opportunity to approach Helga.

"H-Hi Helga..."

Really Arnold? Hi Helga!? This is the whole "Hi Ruth" thing all over again!

Helga turned to me and seemed surprised that I had talked to her, "Oh... hi Arnold."

"How's it been?"

"Busy... you?"

"Same here, the holidays were hectic, how was your Christmas? I see you got new boots," I said as I pointed to her boots.

She looked down and looked back up to me, "Yeah, they randomly showed up on my stoop and I thought Brainy had gotten them for me but he insists that he didn't. I think he's just being shy."

I softly smiled, "Do you like them?"

"I love them! I've wanted these boots for a long time now," Helga responded and I noticed that she said that with a lot of ease.

She then seemed like she realized how comfortably that had slipped out and she started blushing and taking a few steps back while putting her head down, "B-But I think I better start setting up our experiment, Simmons is going to get here soon."

No Helga! Don't close yourself up again!

"Okay Helga, I'm glad you like them. Good luck!" I said as I headed back to our station.

She nodded but didn't make eye contact with me as she began imputing the VHS in the VCR.

I turned and noticed that Mr. Simmons and the judges were finishing up with Rhonda's table, which happened to be Table 2.

Woah they're going quick!

As Simmons and the judges approached Sid's station in Table 3, I noticed Brainy running towards Helga's station.

"Okay everyone! Get in position!" Phoebe ordered as Helga, Eugene and Brainy stood on one side and Phoebe stood on the other.

"Is the video ready Helga?" Phoebe asked as Helga nodded.

"Eugene? Surveys ready?"

"All finished!"

"Ready to be put on the spot you three?" Phoebe asked as the three nodded.

Wow. I'm surprised Helga isn't the one giving the orders.

I turned to Gerald and noticed that he was smirking at Phoebe.

Sheesh, and he says I got it bad. Lila was currently observing the baby chicks.

"Okay Helga, Phoebe and Eugene!" Mr. Simmons said as he and the judges approached them. "Tell us about your project."

"Mr. Simmons, judges," Phoebe started. "Behold. Helga's Social Experiment. When Eugene, Helga and I first discussed what we were going to do, we asked ourselves - How does loneliness affect our way of living? Well, Helga gladly volunteered to be our test subject, since she herself has admitted to not being used to having stabilized friends."

I REALLY hope I wasn't the reason she thinks that, I wish I could turn back time.

"Our hypothesis was that loneliness indeed does affect your way of living negatively, since you need interaction with others to feel wanted and cared for. So we put it to the test," Phoebe said as Eugene and Helga stepped into the middle.

"Helga started off with Eugene, who she was never officially friends with before this project began. Helga decided that spending more time with Eugene would ignite a possible friendship. And it certainly did," Phoebe said as she started the video, showing many scenes of Helga and Eugene spending time with each other - one of them being Eugene riding his bike with training wheels while waving at Helga.

So THAT explains why Helga added training wheels to Eugene's bike! That explains why they've been spending so much time together.

"After spending time with Eugene," Helga began. "I gained a mutual respect for him. He's not as bad as I thought, and I learned that we should never judge and attempt to get to know others."

"Helga and I took a survey at the end of this experiment and we both realized that we were much happier within each other's company," Eugene said as he got the surveys. "Here they are, and it's great because Helga and I are still hanging out!"

"Now the real improvement was shown when it came to Brainy," Phoebe said as Eugene and Brainy switched spots. "Helga, do you want to take this one?"

"Of course. I have to admit that I did not like Brainy at all before we started this and the thought of having to speak to him revolted me. But one day I realized that I've never really given the guy a chance, so I told my fellow group members to add him to the experiment. We ended up learning a lot about each other and he is definitely someone I can rely on. Here is footage of me attending his Awards Ceremony at Dino Land. He volunteers there and he wanted me to attend, so I did. He went so far as to even get me these Nancy Spumoni snow boots, he's a true friend and I find myself happier with his company."

Three things.

1\. Now I know why those two have been spending so much time together

2\. Now I know why he and Helga went to Dino Land

3\. "He is a true friend and I find myself happier?" You've GOT to be kidding me. That's so... ENRAGING!

Brainy looked surprised and sheepishly looked at the judges, "Uh... here are the surveys."

The judges took them and looked over them.

"I selected questions based off of emotions and interaction, I was aiming for a pathos approach," Phoebe explained as the judges nodded in satisfaction. "But although Helga was much happier when she hung around her new friends and old ones including myself, it was only temporary."

"Why temporary?" Mrs. Vitello asked.

"According to her answers on Page 5 of her survey, her new friends were only mere distractions. Which leads us to our conclusion, our hypothesis was only half right because it goes way deeper than what meets the eye. True happiness is accomplished more efficiently when you have company - this is true - but it all depends on what kind of company you're seeking. Eugene and Brainy are amazing people, but maybe if Helga would have seeked company elsewhere as well, then maybe her results would have been higher."

I could have sworn Mr. Simmons stole a glimpse at me.

"What a wonderful piece of research you three, you did an amazing job!" Mr. Simmons complimented while the three judges nodded in agreement.

"I love the depth to it," Wartz commented.

"And I love how you three filmed it, fabulous job!" Mr. Green complimented as Helga, Phoebe and Eugene thanked them.

"Your final scores will be posted out in the bulletin board this afternoon, thank you," Simmons said as they began walking over to us.

Gerald stood up and Lila straightened out her dress.

I noticed that Helga's group was now watching us.

"Hello Arnold, Lila and Gerald. Tell us about your project."

"Ladies and gentlemen of the panel," Gerald started. "We introduce you to Action and Reaction, a Quest for Silence. Observe," he said as I started the volcano.

"These are newborn baby chicks," Lila continued. "They are ever so sensitive to loud noises so we asked ourselves - Are baby chicks sensitive to loud noises such as a potential volcanic eruption?"

"Our hypothesis was that both baby chicks would be afraid of the noise, so we tested it," I continued as I added the ingredients into the volcano. "Take a look at the volcano's action and the chicks' reaction."

The volcano erupted and one baby chick freaked out while the other remained in place. It even looked like it was going to confront the volcano.

The judges stared in awe as Gerald began speaking again, "As you can see, Test Subject A was not fond of the noise and wanted to escape it as quickly as possible. But Test Subject B was fearless and wanted to confront the volcano. Which leads us to our conclusion, we were half right, one baby chick was indeed scared but the other wasn't. Which goes to show that some baby chicks are sensitive to noise and others simply aren't. It depends."

"My personal favorite is Test Subject B," I added. "Because of its ferocity and willingness to battle it out. It's not like the other baby chicks and that's what makes it unique and special," I said as I looked directly at Helga. "If Test Subject B were to stop being itself, it wouldn't be right. Ferocity, passion and determination is what makes it who it is, and I wouldn't want it any other way."

Helga seemed to have caught onto my double meaning and blushed while looking away.

Got you.

"Wonderful!" Mr. Simmons said as he applauded.

"Well thought out Arnold, Gerald and Lila, props," Mr. Green said as Wartz gave us a thumbs up and Mrs. Vitello clapped.

"I'm going to go with the judges to deliberate but I gotta say, both stations knocked it out of the park. Both of your groups get A's," Simmons whispered to both mine and Helga's group.

The three of us smiled and high fived.

"We got one problem guys," Gerald said. "What are we gonna do about Tweety #1 and Tweety #2?" he asked as he motioned toward the baby chicks.

"I'll take them home to my aunt! I'm sure she'll ever so love them!" Lila exclaimed as she put them in their cage.

"Good job guys! I loved your project!" Eugene said as Phoebe nodded.

"Thanks, kudos to you guys too!" Gerald replied as they thanked him.

Helga still didn't say a word as she began cleaning up.

She looked like she was having a battle with herself and I was about to approach her until Mr. Simmons started talking again.

"Alright everyone, the judges have come to a consensus and we have chosen our Top 3 projects. In 3rd place, Brainy, Curly and Iggy with their Silme-a-Ganza!"

Everyone applauded.

"In second place... Arnold, Gerald, and Lila with Action and Reaction, A Quest for Silence!"

Mr. Green gave us our ribbon as the class began drum rolling on their tables.

"And in 1st place... Helga, Phoebe and Eugene with Helga's Social Experiment! Good job everyone, grades will be posted afterschool! Make sure to clean up your stations before going to lunch!"

Just as I was about to take that opportunity to talk to Helga, she books it out of the gym with all their material.

I LET HER ESCAPE AGAIN UGH!

* * *

 **You guys are going to like the next two chapters xD**

 **I mean Valentine's Day is around the corner... oh no! I've said too much!**

 ***Camera: As some of you may have noticed, camera was one of our key _The Jungle Movie_ terms, and this is why - I don't know if any of you have seen the artwork, but Craig posted a photo of Helga's basement and it looked like Helga had a bunch of video footages on her shelves. These happen to be the same video footages Helga uses to make Arnold's video for the San Lorenzo contest. A camera was obviously used to film it, so that camera is the same camera mentioned in this chapter ;)**

 **It's crunch time ladies and gentlemen, we're getting close!**


	11. Scheme

**You Don't Know Me, Arnold**

 **Chapter 11: Scheme**

 **You guys are going to love these next two chapters xD**

 **WARNING: If you have not seen _Arnold's Valentine_ or you don't remember what happened, GO WATCH IT BEFORE YOU READ THIS! IT WILL HELP ;)**

 **Behold ladies and gentlemen, the birth of Alberto Sanchez...**

* * *

I guess you could say Helga is opening up to me a little bit...

If you consider small smiles when we walk by each other opening up that is.

I mean, it's better than her ignoring me.

Anyway, Valentine's Day AND the Cheese Festival are coming up and let me tell you, I don't have no Ruth McDougal or Lila Sawyer to be chasing around.

Nope, it's worse, because this time it's HELGA G. PATAKI who I'm chasing.

I sort of recall her sometimes being the reason my dates with Ruth or Lila never went well.

Go figure.

"Hello class!" Mr. Simmons exclaimed as I looked around at all the Valentine's decorations. "As you're all aware, this Friday is Valentine's Day and we're going to be doing lots of special activities on the holiday!"

"ALRIGHT NO WORK!" Harold cheered as he pumped a fist in the air.

"Now Harold, there will still be work, but with a good set of activities too!"

"Awwww..."

"Now, I know Miss. Slovak had you all do pen pals last year. We unfortunately aren't doing that this year so we're instead going to write as many cards as possible to your loved ones. Your moms, dads, grandparents, maybe even a certain special someone."

Pen pals...

I flickered my eyes at Helga and smirked when I noticed her blushing when Simmons mentioned pen pals.

I see you Helga. I know you were Cecile.

I just wish I could tell her.

You know what? Maybe I should!

Nah... it's not the time.

But I did have a lot of fun hanging out with her that night, even if it wasn't actually Helga Helga it was Cecile Helga.

Ugh, that sounds confusing.

"Hey Arnold!" Gerald called. "Who are you making cards for?"

"Probably my grandparents and I'm still deciding on who else."

"What? No Ruth? I'm sure she'll love another card from Anonymous," he said as he began laughing.

"Gerald!"

"What Arnold? You gotta admit your crush on her was pretty pathetic."

I ignored his remark and replied, "Do you think I should do one for Helga?"

Gerald widened his eyes and face palmed, "You know what? I take it all back, whatever you have with Pataki is what's pathetic."

"Says the one who's been chasing Phoebe for the longest and hasn't made a move on h..."

I stopped when Gerald reached over his desk and covered my mouth, nervously looking over towards Phoebe, who was talking to Helga.

"Chill out man! Don't expose me like that!"

He let go of my mouth and I crossed my arms, "Then don't question my reasoning for giving cards to specific people."

Gerald narrowed his eyes but sighed a breathe of defeat.

That's what I thought.

"But if you really want my advice Arnold, I'd say to just be bold like you usually are and just ask her out already."

"I can't do that... she wouldn't say yes."

"You've gone out with her before Arnold! April Fools Dance ring any bells?"

"That's because I owed it to her, no... she wouldn't say yes, ESPECIALLY to me."

Gerald rolled his eyes and laughed, "Then disguise yourself if you want to go with her so badly."

He went back to designing his card with a snicker, oblivious that I was actually CONSIDERING his idea.

C'mon, it's genius if you think about it.

Helga did it. She disguised herself as my pen pal to go on a date with me.

So shouldn't I do the same? You know, make it all ironic and stuff.

The more I thought about it, the more appealing the idea seemed to me.

I would disguise myself as someone else and get to know Helga so well to the point where she would say yes to going on a date with me for Valentine's Day. I'd take her to the Cheese Festival and she'd never know it was me.

But there's just one problem... my head.

One look at my head and she'd know it's me, so I REALLY needed to change my identity and my personality to the point where it'd seem EXTREMELY unbelievable that it's me.

But how?

"Hey Lorenzo, watchu got there?" Stinky asked as he looked over Lorenzo's shoulder.

"It's a design of a bandera, a flag from my home country, it's for my mom," he said in his thick Latin accent.

"That's mighty cool Lorenzo."

"Thanks! Just embracing my latino culture."

Bingo.

Hey wait! Since when did I become such a scheming person?

Not hanging around Helga is really taking a toll on me.

The bell rang and Lorenzo got up, and I immediately took my opportunity.

"Gerald, I won't be there during recess. I have to take care of some things."

"Alright Arnold, we're gonna be playing kickball if you want to join."

I nodded and walked up to Lorenzo.

"Hi Lorenzo!"

"Hey Arnold, what's up? Make it quick, I have to make a call."

"I need your help..."

"Arnold, needing my help!? This is surely exhilarating, I'll have to cancel my call."

"Really? You'd cancel your call for me?"

"Of course Arnold, you helped me learn to be a kid, it's only fair if I return the favor by helping you. Let me just put my phone in my locker."

I nodded as both of us walked toward his locker.

"So what's going on?" he asked and I scratched the back of my head.

"Well... this may sound weird but... I want you to teach me how to be a latino," I responded, cringing at how American my pronunciation of latino sounded.

Lorenzo stopped and looked at me with an eyebrow raised. "May I ask why?"

"Well... there's this girl..."

"Say no more," he said as he stopped me by putting a hand up in the air. "I completely understand."

"You do?"

"Si. I don't have any appointments today after school, want to come over?" he asked as I nodded.

"Yeah! I-I mean si..." I said sheepishly.

Lorenzo smiled, "That's a start, I'll see you there Arnold."

I smiled, this was going to be easy!

* * *

This is hard.

I banged my head on Lorenzo's desk as he shook his head.

"No Arnold, you need to know how to roll your 'R's' repeat after me, Quieres salir conmigo? It means would you like to go out with me."

"Quieres salir conmigo," I repeated as I cringed at how American that sounded.

I could tell Lorenzo was trying to hold in a laugh.

"No Arnold, remember, roll your 'R's.' Quierrrrrres salirrrrrrrrr conmigo. Rrrrrrrrrrrr," he said as rolled his R's with extreme ease.

I WAS NOT PREPARED FOR THIS.

"Rrrfnjqvosjan," I repeated as I ATTEMPTED to roll my R's but ended up having a spit war with my mouth.

I apologize in advance to the latino community, I'm a disgrace.

Lorenzo shook his head, "Almost there, try saying this, Hola, como estas? It means, Hello, how are you?"

"Hola, como estas?" I asked as he rubbed his chin.

"Mmm, you still sound very gringo but we can make it work."

"This is hopeless!" I exclaimed dramatically.

"Now Arnold, if you want to learn to be latino, you need to quit that attitude. We latinos are fighters, we don't quit easily, and neither do you. So stop it," he scolded as I nodded.

"You're right Lorenzo, I can't give up!"

"That's the spirit, now lets try to roll your R's again. Put your tongue on the bridge of your mouth, like this," he explained as he put his tongue on the top his his mouth, I copied.

"Now, take a deep breathe and blow," he said as he rolled his R's.

"I think I get it now," I responded as I took a deep breathe and repeated his steps. "Rrrrrrrr."

"You did it Arnold! You rolled your R's!"

I beamed as I did it again, "Rrrrrrr! Wow Lorenzo I did it!"

"I'm proud of you Arnold, now try to say my name, but roll the R instead of how you normally say it."

"LoRenzo," I said as Lorenzo nodded and applauded me.

"ARnold," he responded, rolling the R in my name.

"Woah I never thought of saying my name like that, ARnold," I copied, thinking the way it sounded was pretty cool.

Lorenzo and I then spent the next hour speaking sentences in Spanish, with our rolled R's of course!

But then I realized something, if I was going to act as someone else in front of Helga, I had to look different and have a different name.

"Lorenzo, can you teach me how to say some latino names?"

Lorenzo nodded, "Yeah, there's a lot. Like EnRique, Jesus, ARmando..."

"Is EduaRdo one?" I asked, referring to the Eduardo from my dad's journal.

"Yes it is! There's also AlbeRto."

Oooo, Alberto sounds cool.

"And last names?" I asked as Lorenzo smiled.

"Some common ones are Gonzalez, Reyes, Lopez, and Sanchez."

Sanchez... Alberto Sanchez... interesting.

Hey! If Helga was going to waltz up to me "acting" and "dressed" like a French girl, why can't I do the same as a latino?

I'm only giving her a taste of her own medicine.

"One more thing Arnold," Lorenzo said as I looked at him.

"The green eyes," he said as he pointed at my eyes. "Not common for latinos, we usually have brown eyes. Just a fun fact."

Darn! I need contact lenses!

* * *

After my very helpful lesson with Lorenzo, and shopping for contact lenses, I decided to change my look.

I looked at myself in the mirror. How in the world am I going to do this?

I opened my closet and looked at my outfits, wondering what look would scream 'This is NOT Arnold.'

I noticed the black jacket and sunglasses Frankie G. had given to me last year, so I decided to mix and match.

I grabbed a white tank top from my drawer and took off my jacket, my vest and my plaid shirt.

I put on the tank top and put the jacket over it, I decided to leave my jeans and my sneakers as they were.

I looked in the mirror and frowned, my hair...

I took off my hat and put water in my hair so that it can droop down.

Hmmm, what screams latino?

I gasped as I grabbed a scrunchie and tied my hair in a low pony tail, putting on the sunglasses.

No... one look at my green eyes and Helga would know it's me. I frowned as I looked over at the contact lenses, I was kind of hoping I wouldn't have to put those on.

I'm only 10... how do I put those on?

"Hey Shortman time for din... holy smokes! Who are you and what are you doing in my grandson's room!?" Grandpa exclaimed as he walked in and pointed at me.

"Grandpa, it's me," I said as I took off my sunglasses.

"Arnold?" he asked as he looked me up and down. "What's with the new look?"

"I have a plan Grandpa," I said as I smiled and told him about my plan and why I was doing it.

"Hmmm trying to impress the girl with the one eyebrow huh Shortman?" he said as he wiggled is eyebrows.

"Grandpa!" I exclaimed as a tint of pink rose to my cheeks.

"I'm just messing with ya Shortman," he said as he turned to my desk, noticing the contact lenses.

"What's with the contacts?"

"Well, Lorenzo told me that the majority of latinos have brown eyes. And I figured Helga wouldn't discover me if I had brown eyes, problem is I don't know how to put them on."

"Well let me know whenever you want to put them on, we have to be really careful with these. You always need to wash your hands beforehand," he informed me as he stood up. "Now come down for dinner."

I nodded as I looked over at the lenses, tomorrow was going to be interesting.

Watch out Helga, because Alberto Sanchez is coming at you.

* * *

I immediately went home after school to put my plan into effect.

I knew the rest of the gang was going to be in Gerald's Field, so I assumed Helga and Phoebe would probably be taking a stroll to Slausen's.

I know that because I overheard their conversation today... heh...

I quickly put on my outfit and after 30 minutes of me and Grandpa fighting with the contact lenses, I managed to put them on.

They felt weird, and I looked EXTREMELY different. Heck, not even my oblong head exposed me.

I hope...

As I walked around the neighborhood, I noticed people were staring at me, but none of them greeted me like they normally would.

They probably think I'm new here.

Harvey bumped into me as he was delivering mail, "Oops, sorry kid, sayyy. Are you new? I haven't seen you around here."

Alright Arnold, let's put Alberto Sanchez to practice.

"Si, I am fRom another countRy, my family is visiting."

I said it in a deeper voice with an attempted latin accent.

"Well, I hope you like it here. Hillwood is a pretty cool city, for a second I thought you were a kid I know. I swear you two have the same shaped head, you should meet him sometime. His name is Arnold. He's pretty well known around here so I'm sure you'll run into him at some point."

I've never been one to be insecure about myself, but MAN, my head is really throwing off my groove!

"Can't wait to meet him," I responded as Harvey and I bid our goodbyes and I continued walking toward Slausen's.

Well, at least he didn't recognize me.

But what if Helga does!? She's not necessarily dense, and she's most definitely not stupid.

Suddenly I started feeling nervous, questioning whether or not this was a good idea.

Just as I was about to chicken out, I bumped into something... or someone.

I looked up and noticed I had come face to face with the one and only Helga G. Pataki.

What else is new...

Well, it's too late to back out now.

Helga rubbed her head and I stood up and extended my hand, "I'm sorry señorita, I wasn't watching where I was going."

She looked up at me and widened her eyes and tilted her head to the side, "Arnold?"

SWEET MOTHER OF RASPBERRIES! WHAT DO I DO NOW?

I guess I must've taken awhile to answer and I must have looked confused because Phoebe, who was next to Helga, said, "I don't think he's Arnold, Helga."

That's an opening Arnold, take it!

"Ah yes, I've been told by the mail man as well that I look like some ARnold character. My name is AlbeRto Sanchez, at your service," I said as I grabbed Helga's hand and kissed it, causing her to blush.

She's so cute when she's all flustered.

I grabbed my sunglasses and put them on my head and Helga seemed to blink at my brown eyes.

"Oh... well... sorry about that. I thought you were him, nice to meet you Alberto," she responded, Alberto sounding really American.

Yes! She bought it! Those 30 minutes of battling with the contact lenses were worth it!

"What are your names?" I asked as I looked at both of them. "I'm new here and I'm trying to make friends."

"I'm Phoebe Heyerdahl," Phoebe responded with a smile as Helga continued to stare at me with narrowed eyes.

She was studying me.

Phoebe nudged Helga in the stomach, causing Helga to awaken from her trance.

"Oh, um, I'm Helga Pataki..." she responded.

"Where are you two headed?" I asked.

"We were going to go get some ice cream, you can come along if you want," Phoebe offered as I smiled.

I turned and noticed Helga's look had gotten more suspicious.

Uh oh, I HAVE to do something less Arnold like. NOW!

"Me? Grabbing some ice cream with two beautiful ladies like yourselves, I'd be honored," I said as I bowed.

Ugh. Gross.

I turned towards Helga and noticed her expression had softened, phew!

We headed towards Slausen's and I ordered something I wouldn't usually order, you know, I gotta be careful.

Helga seemed to have noticed and let her guard down a little more.

The conversation was mostly between me and Phoebe so when it was time for us to leave, I needed to take advantage of getting Helga alone.

"It was nice getting to know you Alberto," Phoebe said. "Bye Helga, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Allow me to walk you home," I offered as I extended my arm for her to hold.

"You don't even know where I live," she responded and I smiled.

"That may be true, but that still doesn't mean I can't walk you," I responded as I winked at her.

"I don't know..."

"C'mon, it wouldn't hurt. I want to get to know you Helga, I only had to look at you once to know that you're someone special."

She seemed taken aback with my compliment and then began rubbing her hand nervously.

"That's not true..."

"Yes it is. The only one stopping you from believing it is you."

She seemed like she wasn't convinced, but she took a deep breathe and eventually gave in.

Score!

"What school do you go to?" I asked, hoping that would ignite conversation.

"PS 118... you?"

"I'm just visiting, but I was thinking of transferring to PS 118 if I ever moved here though. What do you think?"

"Don't do it," she responded.

"Why not?" I asked as I turned to her.

"It's a school full of losers and pathetic saps," she said with a smile.

I knew she wasn't serious, but there she is! The old Helga! She's not completely gone yet!

"They can't be that bad," I said, causing her to raise an eyebrow at me.

Darn! That sounded like it was too Arnold.

"Because let me tell you, my old school had a reputation for containing pathetic saps and losers."

Phew, that was a close one.

"Like you?" she asked with a smirk.

She was playing with me! This is good!

"Nah not me, why do you think I left," I asked as I tapped my head. "It was hard being the only sane one in the pack."

"Ugh, I feel you on that one," she responded. "Get this, there's this kid in my class named Curly, the boy is a natural born twisted little freak. He once rang the fire alarm and framed it on another kid named Eugene just because Eugene hadn't returned the pencil Curly had let him borrow in good condition. He also once let go of a bunch of zoo animals. Don't even get me started on the time he threw a sissy tantrum just because he wasn't made ball monitor."

I smiled, she was opening up to me! I also shook my head at the very clear memories of Curly and his adventures.

"What do you mean by sissy tantrum?" I asked.

"He locked himself in the Principal's office with a bunch of balls and started throwing them at whoever got near him."

"Wow what a nutjob! Sounds like an interesting school, now I REALLY wanna go there."

"Sure, if you want to become a victim of the status quo, be my guest," she said kind of bitterly, and I couldn't help but be curious.

I was on the verge of asking what she meant by that until I realized that we were already in front of her house.

"Well, thanks for walking me home Alberto," she said as she was about to step into her house.

"Wait!" I called as she turned around. "So I heard that there's going to be a Cheese Festival this friday," I started. "Want to go?"

She seemed surprised, "You're asking me to the Cheese Festival?"

"Yeah why not it'd be fun," I offered confidently, silently praying she'd say yes.

Her lips curled into a small smile, "Yeah... sure. I'd like to go."

"Great, I'll pick you up at 6," I said with a wink and started walking away.

As I walked back to the boarding house, I threw a fist pump in the air.

SHE SAID YES!

* * *

 **OH THE IRONY! xD**

 **Thoughts? I'm expecting 120 reviews before the next chapter goes up.**

 **Alberto Sanchez vs Arnold Shortman (even though none of you are supposed to know his last name until The Jungle Movie), what team are you?**

 **I'm Team Arnold all the way!**

 **I wonder if Craig would be proud? Hmmm.**

 **REVIEW! Remember, 120 before the next chapter could go up!**


	12. Identity

**You Don't Know Me, Arnold**

 **Chapter 12: Identity**

 **We are reaching the end ladies and gentlemen.**

 **I have calculated that this Fanfiction is going to have 15 chapters total :( Awww I know, but this story was only a Prequel to _The Jungle Movie._ So the story continues, but on the big screen ;) A two hour long special to be exact.**

 **But lets not think about that right now xD You still got four juicy chapters to read! IMPORTANT MESSAGE AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

"You going to the Cheese Festival Arnold?" Gerald asked as Simmons gave us time to work on our cards again.

I glanced over at Helga and noticed that she was deeply concentrated on her card.

"No, not this year. I, as in Arnold, got... things to do."

That was partially true. ARNOLD isn't going to the Cheese Festival, but ALBERTO is. So I didn't feel too bad about not telling Gerald the whole truth. I mean I didn't necessarily lie, I just... didn't entirely tell him everything.

"Are you?" I asked and I noticed him blush.

"You know I always go with Phoebe, Arnold..." he said. "I have been for the past two festivals."

"Yeah I remember, are you excited?"

"Yeah, I heard there's this new ride and I want to try it out. Hopefully Phoebe is up for it."

"Have fun Gerald, tell me all about it when you go back home."

"I'm surprised you didn't ask Pataki to go with you, you sure you're not up to anything?"

Dang it. I knew it was a mistake to try to fool Gerald the Observant.

I sighed in defeat and told him everything, and you should have seen his eyes, they were coming out of his sockets.

"Arnold, have you gone crazy!?" he whispered roughly. "Pataki ain't stupid! She'll know it's you!"

"She seemed to believe me when I talked to her, Phoebe fell for it too."

Gerald sighed and shook his head, "You're a BOLD kid Arnold. But don't come cryin to me if Pataki discovers you."

"She won't Gerald, this plan is going to work. Just you wait!"

"He asked you to the Cheese Festival Helga?"

Gerald and I turned to Phoebe who was looking at Helga in shock.

Helga's response was inaudible but it seemed like she gave an affirmative.

"What about ice cream?" Phoebe replied in slight worry.

Ice cream? Were Phoebe and Helga planning to get ice cream that day?

"Ice cream is... slowly melting Phoebe, it's time to move on don't you think?"

Did Helga drop her ice cream? I'm so confused.

Girls. I'll never understand them.

"Then what's with the card? I'm afraid I do not understand." Phoebe asked.

That makes two of us Phoebe.

"Looks like Pataki really doesn't know it's you," Gerald pointed out. "Unless she's faking it."

"Faking it?" I asked him. "What do you mean by that?"

"Mmm mm mmm, still as dense as ever. I mean that there is a possibility that Helga knows it's you but she's only playing along to see where this goes, ever thought of that Arnold?"

No. I didn't think of that.

But that can't be true, I was sure that Alberto was making himself seem very cocky and arrogant, and let me tell you, that's NOT me.

Cocky and arrogant are definitely not in my dictionary, at least I don't think so.

"I think I'll be fine Gerald, you'll see, it'll all work out great in the end."

"I sure hope so Arnold."

* * *

After recess, I walked toward my locker to get my book for history and I noticed a pink piece of paper slip out as I opened it.

It was a heart shaped paper and it looked like a poem was written inside.

 _Your golden locks will forever haunt me_

 _I simply cannot bear to look into your eyes full of green_

 _Without remembering_

 _What monster I have become this past decade_

 _Oh Arnold, so pure_

 _I do not deserve a cure_

 _I must find myself_

 _But how can I?_

 _If I've lost the one thing that makes me, me_

 _I love you Arnold_

 _Even if it will forever be_

 _Unrequited_

Say what now?

I looked around me, trying to find who had written this.

This is really depressing to read... I wonder who wrote it.

With a shrug, I grabbed my book and I put the card in my book.

I need to talk to a professional.

* * *

Gerald rolled around dramatically in his computer chair with a leg over his other leg, his hands clasped together with a questioning look.

"So Arnold, what brings you to the Dr. Gerald Johanssen office today?"

"Gerald..." I groaned as I crossed my arms.

"Hey! Let a brother be a detective if he wants to! Like those _Men in Black_ movies."

"Gerald, _Men in Black_ is a movie about spies."

"And? Same thing!"

I sighed in defeat and put the card on his desk. "I found this Valentine in my locker today, I wanted you to help me figure out who it's from."

Gerald went into his desk and put gloves on, grabbing the card with great care.

I rolled my eyes and leaned on my hand while I observed him do his work.

"Hmmm, pink construction paper, nice writing..." he then read the card and started laughing.

"Man Arnold! What IS it with you and the ladies!? Who's heart did you break this time?"

I suddenly felt VERY offended.

"I'm not a heartbreaker!" I retorted in defense as I crossed my arms.

"Not a heartbreaker? Do you REMEMBER what happened with Lila when she thought you liked her liked her. You totally rejected her cold," he said as he snickered.

I glared at him, "I didn't reject her cold! I let her down easy..."

"Yeah, and then SHE did the same to you a few days later, and not just once. MANY times!" Gerald exclaimed as he grabbed his stomach and started laughing.

I groaned, "Gerald you aren't helping!"

Gerald looked at me and coughed so that he can stop laughing, after clearing his throat he said, "Okay, so it's clearly not from Lila because she made it PRETTY clear that she doesn't like you like you, she just..."

"Likes me," I finished. "Yeah Gerald I think I'm pretty aware."

Gerald inspected the card a little bit more, "Hmm who could this be?"

"Maybe it's Phoebe," I teased as he turned and glared at me.

Sheesh, if looks could kill... I'd be dead.

"NOT COOL MAN! NOT COOL! You're my brotha! Isn't that like a rule or something?"

"Sheesh Gerald I was just kidding!" I said as I held my hands up.

"You best have been!" he said as he looked back at the card. "Hmm, well this person is definitely in our class because this is the kind of construction paper Simmons was providing us. Who was writing in purple pen today? Do you remember?" he said while reading the poem again.

And boy was I glad he didn't look at me.

Purple pen... PURPLE PEN!

Could it have...

"Gerald..." I said nervously. "Can I see the poem again?"

"Yeah man," he said as he passed it to me.

I read over the words - over and over - and the more I read them, the more sense it made.

Helga.

"I have to go," I said as I stood up as he glanced at me in confusion.

"Why? Did you find out who it was?"

"I think I did, but I'm not one hundred percent sure... I'll let you know what happens," I said as we did our handshake.

"So you're not going to tell me?" he asked as I gave him an apologetic look.

"Not for now, is that okay?" I asked as I smiled nervously.

Gerald nervously glanced back at me, "Arnold..."

"Yeah?" I asked and I noticed he started playing with his fingers.

"It's not Phoebe is it?" he muttered nervously.

I smiled as I shook my head, "It's not Phoebe, Gerald. That, I know for sure."

"You promise?" he asked as he looked up at me.

"Gerald you know I can't lie. I PROMISE!" I said as I crossed my heart.

He sighed in relief as we did our handshake again and we bid our farewells.

* * *

I hate contact lenses.

They feel so weird when you have to put them on, ugh, I hope I never have to wear them again after this.

I wore the same outfit I wore when I "met" Helga for the "first time."

After getting ready, I walked toward her house to pick her up for the Cheese Festival. I rung the doorbell and I noticed her open the door.

She blinked in surprise, "Oh... you're actually here?"

I looked at her in confusion, "Of course señorita, you didn't think I'd leave you hanging did you?"

Helga smiled, "To be perfectly honest, I thought you would," she finished as she stepped out.

She was wearing her usual outfit with her usual hairstyle, which I didn't mind.

I frowned, "Why would you think that?"

"I'm not necessarily your typical Disney princess first of all..."

"Disney princesses are overrated," I immediately responded. "Most of them are shallow, and you are NOT shallow. And I think you're very beautiful."

She looked at me in confusion, "Thanks... no one has ever said said anything that nice to me before."

"Really?" I asked in surprise.

"Well... there was one person..." she trailed off. "So, what are we doing first?"

I glanced at her in confusion at her sudden subject change, but I didn't push it.

"Well I'm imagining that you're pretty hungry," I responded. "We gotta fill that belly up first. It's latino culture."

"Latino culture?" she asked, "Where did you say you were from again?"

"Um... Mexico," I quickly responded.

"I heard the tacos are good over there," she responded as I nodded.

"They are! Especially the CaRne Asada ones. You should go sometime, try the ARRoz and FRijoles too. Rice and beans," I responded, remembering what I had eaten at Lorenzo's house earlier this week.

She giggled, "You talk pretty funny for being a latino. I would assume you'd be more fluent with your accent."

"It's Spanglish Helga, it's harder than you think," I joked, and she laughed.

Phew, THAT was a close one.

"Well I guess we're here," I said as we arrived at the Cheese Festival. "Let's go get comida."

"Comida?" she asked.

"It means food," I responded with a wink as we headed towards the food court.

"What would you like?" I asked.

"Corn dog with a Yahoo Soda please."

"Good choice," I responded as I bought the same thing for myself. "Too bad they don't sell toRtas de caRnitas."

"Bob loves those," Helga responded as she took the food I offered her and gave me an observing look.

"Bob?" I asked, remembering that I'm not supposed to know who he is.

I noticed her express a look of defeat as she stated, "He's my dad."

"Why do you call him Bob?" I asked and I was legitimately curious. Not even Arnold knew why she called him by his first name.

"Because he's not necessarily father material, so I only call him Dad on special occasions," she responded but put a hand over her mouth after saying it. "Ugh, why would you care anyway?" she scolded as she put her hands on her hips.

I guess I looked pretty startled because she seemed to regret what she said immediately after, "Sorry Alberto... you just... remind me of someone. And I'm not one to talk about my personal life..."

"It's okay Helga, I understand," I said and she gave me that suspicious look again so I shrugged carelessly, "It's none of my business anyway."

She seemed a bit disappointed that I had said that but said nothing as she finished her corn dog. "Well, what's next?"

"I bet you can't beat me on a good game of ring toss."

"HA! You're on!" she said as we both ran to the game booths.

I made a mental note that at some point during this date I was going to bring Arnold (or me) up. I need to know what she meant by that poem. I'm not the best at dissecting them...

Do you blame me though? I'm only 10 years old! Dissecting poems is high school stuff!

After our game of ring toss, and Helga winning both rounds. I decided to take a risk.

"Wow, you're good. And I thought I was good after competing against this one kid with a football head."

She turned to me in confusion, "Kid with a football head?"

"Yeah I forgot his name, he was a little gringo. Alfred, Antonio..."

"Arnold?" she asked in curiosity.

"Bingo!" I said as I snapped my fingers. "He invited me to his house the other day and we played this game on his Abuelo's roof, that means grandfather. I beat him three times in a row and it's like he didn't care. He's pretty pathetic."

"I wouldn't say he's pathetic... he's just big on sportsmanship," Helga retorted.

"You know him?" I asked as I bought us cotton candy.

"Yeah, we go to the same school..."

"Wait a minute, are you the same Helga Pataki he told me about?" I asked and she seemed surprised.

"ARNOLD! Told you about me!?" she asked in shock.

Ouch. Her shock is offensive! Does she think I don't care about her or something?

"Yeah, he says you're an amazing person, and I agree."

She slightly blushed and I couldn't help but feel butterflies in my stomach, do I mean that much to her?

"He didn't say that..." she shyly said as she looked down. "How could he? He thinks I'm a big bully with no friends."

HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY I DIDN'T MEAN WHAT I SAID!

"That's not what he told me. He thinks very highly of you Helga, makes me kind of jealous..."

She looked up at me and I could have sworn she had a glint of hope, but I didn't want to assume.

"Did he really say that?"

"He did. But he also told me you don't talk to him anymore, is that true?"

"I speak to him a few times, but I guess you could say I don't address him as much as I used to."

"But why?" I asked, anxiety crawling through my skin.

She shook her head and look at the Tilt-a-Whirl made of cheese, "Oh look! Let's try that ride first!"

I admit, I was really disappointed that she had abruptly change the subject like that, but I complied and we headed toward the ride.

The ride was exciting, both of us had a great time and I honestly never realized I'd have this much fun with Helga G. Pataki.

Helga laughed as the ride ended and I laughed too until I felt my golden locks start coming back up.

What the...

I touched my hair and noticed the scrunchie that was holding my hair in place was gone.

I PANICKED! IF HELGA SEES MY HAIR IN IT'S NORMAL FORM SHE'S GOING TO KNOW IT'S ME, CONTACTS OR NOT.

I grabbed my hair and held in place as I gave her a nervous smile. "Ey have you seen my liga anywhere?"

"Liga?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"It means hair tie in spanish," I responded as I looked around the ride.

She helped me search but to no success.

"Just leave your hair like that, you can live a few hours without it," she told me as I shook my head.

"No señorita you don't understand, my hair goes all over the place without it. Not attractive!"

"Who are you trying to impress, the Queen of England? You look fine! Now come on, let's go there," she said as she grabbed my hand and dragged me to the House of Mirrors.

What she didn't realize, was that the wind caused my hair to start coming out of place, even with my hand holding onto it.

Man, I should have worn gel...

By the time Helga and I were in the House of Mirrors, I was in COMPLETE panic mode.

She let go of my hand and said, "Try and find me Alberto!"

She ran off and I let go of my hair and as expected - it flew everywhere - and I looked EXACTLY like my real self, only with brown eyes.

I quickly grabbed my hair and put it back down, I couldn't let Helga see me.

I looked around me and noticed a little girl with a ponytail looking at herself in the mirror.

Well, it's worth a shot.

"Hi little girl," I said nicely as I approached her.

She turned to me and I realized that she looked to be about Timberly's age.

"Hi mister," she responded.

"Can I have your scrunchie?" I asked as I pointed at it.

"Why?"

"I need it, it's kind of an emergency, look," I said as I let go of my hair, causing it to fly everywhere.

The girl's eyes lit up and smiled, "Oh joy! You're Arnold, I'm a big fa..."

She stopped as I put a hand over her mouth, shushing her.

"Shhhh, and how do you know who I am?"

"Duh! You saved the neighborhood! You are a Childhood Legend! A legend to be passed on from kid generation to kid generation*, you're also my friend Timberly's brother's best friend!"

I suddenly, slightly, regret saving the neighborhood. EVERYBODY knows who I am!

But then again...

"Yeah, it's me, and I'm on a secret mission right now. Which is why I need your scrunchie, I need to disguise myself. But you can't tell anyone," I said as I put a finger to my lips.

"Okay! Anything for you! Your secret is safe with me," she said as she took off her scrunchie and gave it to me.

I grabbed the hair tie quickly and bid her a thank you as I quickly headed toward where Helga had run off to.

I didn't want to keep her waiting, or else she'd really grow suspicious.

I guess I wasn't watching where I was going though because I ended up bumping into her, causing the hair I was holding on to fly all over the place... again.

She groaned as she stood up and looked at herself in the mirror, and that's when she widened her eyes, noticing me with my hair done Arnold style.

As she rubbed her eyes, I panicked and put the hair tie on and stood up and stood beside her.

She opened her eyes and seemed startled that "Arnold" wasn't there anymore.

"Hello señorita, I found you," I said as she jumped and looked at me in shock.

"WHO SAID YOU COULD CREEP UP ON ME!? How long have you been standing there?"

"I just came in, sorry about that," I said as I scratched the back of my neck.

"But I could have sworn I just saw..." she started but shook her head as she let go of that thought.

Phew...

"Wait a second..." she said as she turned to look at me. "Where'd you get that hair tie? I thought you lost it."

I shrugged, "I find ways."

"You didn't steal it from some little girl did you? Cause boy would that have been pathetic."

I'm so glad the room was dark so that she wouldn't notice my blush.

"C'mon, let's go to another ride, may I suggest the Tunnel of Love?" I said as I grabbed her hand.

"Already? Man, you sure like to rush things," she said as we got out of the House of Mirrors and got in line for the Tunnel of Love.

"Hey! It's always a party when you're with me," I said as I pointed at myself with my thumb.

"You're so full of yourself," she responded as she rolled her eyes. "I cannot believe I actually thought you were Ar..."

She stopped herself before finishing that sentence.

Ar? What's Ar? WHAT WAS SHE GOING TO SAY!?

"What?" I asked as she shook her head.

"Forget it, c'mon it's our turn to get on!"

As the ride started, she smiled as we both looked at the scenery.

"Hey, thanks a lot for inviting me here, I don't carry such good memories of the Cheese Festival," she said sadly. "It really flatters me."

"Why not? Have you been on bad dates before?" I asked, legitimately curious as to why her Cheese Festivals have sucked.

I mean I know she attended the last two, I remember seeing her when I tried to say hi to Ruth and when Lila and I had our somehow successful "date."

She blushed as she turned away, "I really don't want to talk about it, but they've never been good."

I frowned and grabbed her hand, "Well did you enjoy today?"

She nodded, "Definitely, thanks..."

I smiled and let go of her hand.

She likes me, she really likes me.

WAIT.

HOLD THE PHONE!

She doesn't like ME, she likes Alberto... I mean I AM Alberto but she likes Arnold Alberto not Arnold Arnold.

At that moment, at that very moment, I realized how stupid this plan was.

WHY couldn't I have just asked her out as Arnold?

What if she stops liking liking Arnold and starts liking liking Alberto?

My head hurts.

* * *

 **Monday**

I decided to get rid of Alberto FOR GOOD.

If I wanted Helga to like me again, I HAD to cut the act and start approaching her as ARNOLD.

I threw away those itchy contacts and the stupid clothes.

How did our date end? Well I walked her home, bid her goodbye and told her I was going back to Mexico the next day.

What did you expect though? I had to cut the act at some point, Alberto was an obstacle from Arnold.

Heh... who would have though I'd be jealous of myself?

Which is why I currently find myself standing behind a locker and spying on Helga as she opened her own locker, causing a red cut out heart to fall out.

She picked it up and read it.

 _I hear you_

 _Your cries, your pain, your hopelessness_

 _I hear you_

 _You say my golden locks haunt you_

 _I hear you_

 _But do you hear me?_

 _As I desperately try to communicate with you_

 _Let me nurse you_

 _Let me care for you_

 _Do you hear me?_

 _Because I too cannot bear to stare you in the eye_

 _Without remembering the pain I inflicted on you so long ago_

 _You have not lost me_

 _But have I lost you?_

 _Hear me out Helga, hear me_

* * *

 **Sorry for the long delay!**

 **I started university Dx which means y'all should expect less recent updates. But I PROMISE I'll have this finished before The Jungle Movie comes out. I mean... I kinda have to xD I just need three chapters anyway. So yeah, that was my important message for you guys. Have patience and bear with me these next few weeks.**

 **TJM References:**

 ***Legend: In _The Jungle Movie_ clip, Sid states that Arnold is a "legend to be passed down from kid generation to kid generation." This is the same quote the little girl used in this chapter.**

 **THE JUNGLE MOVIE TRAILER RELEASES IN OCTOBER 6TH AT NEW YORK COMIC CON! DON'T FORGET TO TUNE IN!**

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW AND I MAY UPDATE A LIL QUICKER!**


	13. Retreat

**You Don't Know Me, Arnold**

 **Chapter 13: Retreat**

 **DID YOU GUYS WATCH THE TRAILER!? OH MY GOSH! LEAVE A REVIEW SAYING WATCHU THOUGHT! So far, I think I've been doing a good job with correlating this Fanfiction to the movie. Gerald already knew about Arnold's parents in the trailer and I brought up how Arnold told Gerald about it on this fanfiction, phew. I'm also going to address Phoebe's sudden confidence in this chapter, hehe, I think it's quite a valid reason.**

 **But do y'all understand what I did in the other two chapters? In _Arnold's Valentine,_ Helga learned that she shouldn't disguise herself as someone else to win Arnold's heart and guess what? ARNOLD learned the same lesson with Alberto, just wanted to put that out there. I'm trying to flip flop everything, like turn the tables. I decided to also add the comic relief of Arnold and the hair tie because Helga is ALWAYS trying to find ways out of her schemes whenever the road gets too bumpy; the SAME THING happened to Arnold. I'll go more in depth in the last chapter, since there's still things I can't tell you ;)**

 **Warning: BIG Jungle Movie foreshadowing in this chapter! Heads up!**

* * *

I think Phoebe is mad at me.

I'm dead serious, and I have NO idea why.

Not only that, but Gerald and Phoebe haven't spoken to each other since the Cheese Festival and when I asked Gerald why, he dismissed it and said not to worry about it.

Every time I walk by Phoebe she gives me this observant and narrow eyed look, it's like she's studying me or something.

But you know what the most obvious sign of Phoebe's anger came from? She's LITERALLY making sure to keep Helga away from me.

Like what gives Phoebe?

I could tell Helga wanted to talk to me and I don't blame her, my poem was pretty obvious, and she's not stupid.

But she can't, because it appears that GERALD is playing this hide Arnold and you best not try to go seek him game with her. Every time Gerald and I come face to face with Helga and she starts approaching us, Gerald grabs my shoulders and drags me away, giving Helga his signature nasty look.

SOMETHING happened between him and Phoebe at the Cheese Festival and I know it's not in my place to ask, but this is AFFECTING my friendship with Helga, so this has officially become my business.

"C'mon Arnold, Mr. Simmons told us we had to be at the auditorium in five!" Gerald exclaimed in a rush as I stood my ground, crossed my arms, and glared at him.

Gerald sighed in defeat, "What did I do now?"

"What's going on Gerald?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't act dumb. Look, I know you and Phoebe are not on good terms but that doesn't mean Helga and I have to get dragged into this, you need to quit acting like such a child and talk to Phoebe about this and fix it. You're ruining my chances of talking to Helga."

Gerald's expression automatically changed to one of anger, "YOU AND HELGA ARE THE REASON PHOEBE AND I FOUGHT ARNOLD!"

I blinked, "Huh?"

Gerald sighed in frustration, "I'll explain later, c'mon, we're going to be late!"

* * *

The auditorium was packed with the 5th and 6th graders piled in the room.

Wolfgang - who was now a 6th grader - was throwing paper planes at Eugene who unfortunately couldn't dodge any of them.

"Ouch, I'm okay. Ouch, I'm okay. Ouch, I'm okay."

"What's wrong little fifth grader? Can't take a hit?" Wolfgang asked as he and Edmund started laughing.

"Wolfgang! Stop that right now!" Mr. Simmons scolded as I sat down next to Gerald and Harold.

"Hey Arnold, did ya hear the news?" Stinky asked as he and Sid looked at me.

"What news?"

"Apparently this assembly is about Principal Wartz raffling a Spring Break Camping Trip for one of our classes," Sid informed as Harold nodded.

"Is it the whole week?" Gerald asked.

"No, it's just for the weekend, kind of like a Retreat. And I'm glad, what if we starve - or worse - we get eaten by bears!" Harold exclaimed.

"We're not going to get eaten by bears Harold," I said as Principal Wartz stepped onto the stage with the 5th and 6th grade teachers.

I took this time to glance over at Helga but was stopped when I realized that Phoebe was already glaring at me.

I then realized that Phoebe and Helga sat in an angle where Phoebe MADE SURE Helga and I couldn't make eye contact. Talk about stingy, what did Gerald DO to her?

"Okay students settle down, I think you all know why you're here. As you all know Spring Break starts this weekend," Principal Wartz said as the students began cheering.

"Now now, anyway, I wanted to talk to you all about something new we're doing here at PS 118. So a humanitarian community service organization named the Helpers for Humanity* came up to me to tell me about spreading awareness of conserving the environment to you. To do this, they decided to offer one lucky class from PS 118 and PS 119 an all-expense paid trip to a campsite near Ophelia's Overlook."

"Isn't that the same campsite your Grandpa took us to Arnold?" Gerald asked as I nodded.

I remember that day, I remember Big Bob coming in with his huge RV and Helga being nice enough to invite Gerald and I over for breakfast. But boy did we learn a lesson that weekend.

"Now here's the thing kids," Principal Wartz continued, "Only ONE class can win this trip and I have all your teacher's names in this little jar. The winners will be spending this entire upcoming weekend there and will be staying in a cabin. There, you will be separated into groups and your Camp Counselor will teach you a thing or two about conserving the environment."

"JUST DRAW THE NAMES ALREADY!" Wolfgang yelled, receiving a dirty look from Wartz.

"Don't rush me young man before you get detention! Now, the winning class is..." he said as he put his hand in the jar. "Drum roll please."

All the students in the room including me and Gerald started patting our laps quickly and after five seconds of doing that Principal Wartz finally took a small piece of paper out.

"MR. SIMMONS' FIFTH GRADE CLASS!"

Our class cheered with excitement, especially Nadine, who seemed really excited about going out into nature and finding new species of bugs.

The only who didn't seem to fond of the idea was Rhonda, who sneered when Simmons gave her, her permission slip.

"There is absolutely NO way I am going out into the wilderness to get myself dirty," she said as she pouted.

"RHONDA IS CHICKEN!" Harold chanted.

"How dare you call me such childish atrocities! I am THE most popular girl in the class, how dare you!"

"Yeah but you can't handle a little outside widderness so that makes you a chicken!" Harold mocked as Rhonda held a hand up at him.

"Fine! I'll go, but only to prove you wrong!"

I rolled my eyes at this exchange, some things never change.

* * *

 _I was in the middle of the forest, I don't know why, but I was.*_

 _"Arnold..."_

 _"Arrrnolllddddd..."_

 _"Who's there?" I asked as I swiftly turned to my side._

 _"Arnold..."_

 _I swiftly turned to my left and jumped when a figure wearing a cape and a mask slowly approached me._

 _"Arnold," he whispered._

 _"WHO ARE YOU!?" I asked as I backed away._

 _He laughed maniacally until I heard a girl scream._

 _I turned to my right and noticed Helga - wearing a white tank top with a pink cardigan over it, brown shorts held on by a belt and brown mountain boots - her eyes were widened in fear. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ARNOLD!? RUN!"_

 _"Huh?" I asked as she continued to talk, but her voice was muted._

 _"Come with me Arnold," the evil voice said as he extended his hand._

 _Helga suddenly exploded into hysterics, I think she was trying to stop me from going._

"HEY ARNOLD! HEY ARNOLD!"

I woke up and turned to my alarm so that I can turn it off.

Man... what a weird dream.

I blame it on the fact that we leave today for the Retreat, and on the fact that Grandpa told me another ghost story last night.

I dismissed the dream as I stood up and was immediately greeted by Abner, who was waiting for me to feed him.

I still can't believe Abner* has been around for so long, I mean I know the maximum age for pigs is 20 years but Abner is special, he's about 10-11 years old and he's still got tons of energy.

Maybe he's sacred or something, I mean he was given to my parents by the Green Eyes... who knows...

"Arnold! Gerald is here!" Grandpa called as I grabbed my already packed backpack and walked toward my best friend.

"Alright Grandpa, thank..." I said but stopped in my tracks when I noticed Grandpa wearing a new green sweater*.

"You like it Arnold? Mrs. Johanssen made it for me," he said as he stroke a pose.

"It's really nice Grandpa," I complimented as Gerald looked at me.

"My mom is taking a knitting class, and she wanted to put her skills into practice," he said as he motioned towards the sweater.

"That's great Gerald!"

"Well you two little rascals better get going before you miss the bus!" Grandpa said as he gave me a bag full of snacks.

Gerald and I nodded as both of us headed out of the boarding house and towards school.

We were silent, an aching question ringing in my mind.

"So Gerald..."

"Please don't ask me Arnold."

"You said Helga and I were the reason you and Phoebe were fighting, I think I have a right to know," I said as I crossed my arms.

Gerald opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a guy who tapped on his shoulder.

"Excuse me, but are you guys from PS 118?"

We turned and came face to face with two guys our age. The guy who tapped Gerald's shoulder was short, dark skinned, wore glasses, and had a curly afro. He wore a green shirt and blue jeans. The guy next to him stood in a very firm position, he had blonde hair that was freshly cut and piercing blue eyes. He wore a red shirt with a black jacket over it topped with a pair of jeans. His arms were crossed as he waited for us to answer.

"We are," I said as the short kid's eyes lit up.

"Oh, thank goodness! My name is Tyler and this is Sean. We are from PS 119 and we're going on this Retreat field trip thing and we were told that the bus would be at PS 118, but we can't find our way there..."

"YOU couldn't find your way there Tyler, I knew perfectly well where we were going," the guy with blonde hair interrupted as he turned to Tyler.

"Yeah right, you've been taking us in circles for the past half hour," Tyler retorted as Sean rolled his eyes.

"We can lead you there," Gerald offered as Tyler nodded.

"That would be great, thanks," he said enthusiastically.

He kind of reminded me of Eugene, except without the clumsiness.

Sean disregarded our greetings as he started walking ahead of us, causing Tyler to frown.

"Sorry about that, Sean is very picky about who he makes acquaintances with... he's actually extremely social when you get to know him," Tyler whispered to us as he scratched the back of his neck.

Gerald and I looked at each other and shrugged as the four of us headed towards school.

When we arrived, Tyler bid us thanks as he and Sean headed towards a group of kids I've never seen before, probably from PS 119.

Gerald and I walked toward the students of PS 118, where Harold was complaining that he was hungry and Rhonda was rambling on about how worried she was about getting herself dirty.

I turned and noticed that Phoebe was talking to Sheena about who knows what... but where was Helga?

"WATCH IT EINSTEIN!" I heard someone yell, catching the attention of all the students from both schools.

I widened my eyes as I turned and noticed an angry looking Sean with a damped shirt glaring at Helga, who was apologetically holding a broken water bottle.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Darn RIGHT you weren't!" he yelled as he drew closer to her.

Both our schools gasped, our school was worrying for Sean's utter existence, we all KNEW that we should NEVER enrage Helga G. Pataki.

PS 119 looked equally flabbergasted though, huh? I doubt they knew how scary Helga was.

"Now Sean... it was just an accident..." Tyler nervously imputed but stopped when Sean held his hand up, signaling for him to stop talking.

We all turned towards Helga and I honestly had NO idea how she'd react.

Fourth grade Helga would have gone off on him, leaving a few bruises from Old Betsy during the process. But Helga has changed a lot this year, she's become more... not herself.

Then again, I did see a few glimpses from the Old Helga when I took her out the Cheese Festival, so maybe she will lash out.

Either way, I KNOW I'm not going to like the outcome.

Helga's stunned glace quickly turned into a glare, a VERY well-known glare.

Her hands curled into fists and she stomped closer to him, "Listen here BUCKO, you heard your friend, it was JUST an accident and I apologized. Not satisfied? Fine, see if I care, just stay out of my way. I don't want problems."

Did Helga just... threaten him? She hasn't done that in such a long time! We're making progress!

No Arnold stop it! This isn't something you should be celebrating.

Sean looked equally stunned and his eyes softened as Helga continued to glare at him.

"Wow," he said with a smile as he started applauding her. "You got guts, I like it, what's your name?"

Say what now...

Helga seemed surprised as she relaxed her muscles and raised an eyebrow, "Helga."

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance, I'm Sean," he said as he extended his hand, which Helga hesitated in taking, but took it anyway.

At this point, both schools seemed bored and went back to doing their own thing, but I was still watching the two like a hawk.

They seemed to be making small talk, and let me tell you, I did not like it one bit.

"Alright everyone listen up!" I heard Mr. Simmons exclaim as he and another teacher stood in front of us. "For those of you who don't know me, I'm Mr. Simmons from PS 118 and this is Mr. Lopez from PS 119."

Mr. Lopez nodded, "The Helpers for Humanity have an exciting weekend planned for you all, but in order for you all to have fun we must put you all in groups of five. We are mixing people from both schools so that way you can all get to know each other."

"Here are the groups," Mr. Simmons started. "Group A: Harold Berman, Ryan James, Stinky Peterson, Ernie Carmiki, and Lila Sawyer. Group B: Alice Jones, Phoebe Heyerdahl, Tyler Parker, Eugene Horowitz, and Arnold..." he paused. "Huh, that's weird, there's a smudge over your last name Arnold. Please raise your hand so that everyone can know who you are."

I shook my head at the common occurrence as I raised my hand.

Simmons cleared his throat and continued, "Group C: Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, Kiki Alexandria, Gerald Johanssen, Sean Edmundson, and Helga Pataki."

NO WAY! Sean and Helga are in the same group!

Gerald seemed to be questioning his life choices as he nervously looked at Helga and back at Simmons, clearly he was not happy with being paired up with her.

"Seriously, I'm in the same group as Kiki!?" Sean retorted in disgust as a girl who was painting her nails stopped and indignantly looked at Sean.

"Ugh, well I don't find being in YOUR group such a joy ride either, you peasants are not worth my time."

"OH MY GOSH! Is that the new Caprini Nancy Spumoni nail polish!?" Rhonda exclaimed as she approached the girl who had just spoken.

Well, at least Rhonda won't be whining about how horrible this trip is going to be anymore.

* * *

Helga and Sean are getting along a little TOO well.

They spent the entire bus ride talking, mostly because Tyler and Phoebe started sleeping in the middle of the ride.

I tried sitting near her, I really did, but Gerald and Phoebe had other plans.

Phoebe has really changed this past year... she's become more confident in herself.

I think it's because of Helga's personality change - I mean - SOMEONE needed to be the voice in their friendship and since Helga had stepped down from that pedestal, Phoebe must have decided to step up.

Gerald looked up from his comic book and raised an eyebrow at me. "Man will you stop lookin' over there! You look like you dropped your ice cream!"

"I wonder what they're talking about..." I responded as Gerald rolled his eyes.

"Does it matter? Besides, it makes sense that they get along, they're both violent and scary. I smell soulmates."

That comment enraged me.

I turned and glared at Gerald with an angry look, which seemed to have caught him off guard.

"What?" he asked. "Did I say something wrong?"

I sighed in defeat and frustration as I glanced at them again, this time catching Helga's eyes.

I quickly turned away, my face as red as Scheck's when we took back the neighborhood.

Speaking of which, that happened a year ago!

"Hey Gerald, happy anniversary," I said as I smiled toward Gerald who raised an eyebrow at me.

"Today marks a year since we saved the neighborhood," I said as Gerald gleamed.

"No way! Really? Man, time flies."

* * *

 _We were on a boat. **_

 _I heard screaming._

 _I turned and noticed a flash of pink disappear._

 _"Helga?" I asked but stopped when I looked into the ocean._

 _There was the same locket Grandpa had gotten with my picture on it... but there was no picture._

 _"Huh? What's that locket doing here?"_

 _I reached down but then noticed tiny pieces of paper floating near the locket, I grabbed the papers and realized that it was a ripped-up picture..._

 _A ripped-up picture of me..._

"ARNOLD!" Gerald exclaimed as he shook me, causing me to wake up and look around abruptly.

"We're here man," he said as I looked out the window.

What was that all about? ANOTHER crazy dream!

Who was screaming? What was that locket doing there? Why was a picture of me ripped into shreds?

My thoughts were interrupted as all the students started to stand and pile out of the bus.

After a few icebreakers and getting to know our assigned counselors, it was time for our Rowing Activity.

"Who here has ridden a boat before?" our counselor asked as the majority of us raised our hands.

It really sucks to not be in the same group as Gerald, but Tyler isn't bad company.

Phoebe was the one I was extremely uneasy about.

For someone little, she's definitely scary when she wants to be.

She mostly hung out with Eugene, while keeping an eye on me of course.

Alice and I clicked quickly, she was really nice and I enjoyed conversing with her and Tyler.

Phoebe didn't seem to be very happy with me though, every time Alice and I would laugh about something she'd send me a disapproving look.

WHAT DID GERALD SAY TO HER!

Helga and Sean seemed to REALLY be getting along though, at least according to Gerald they are.

That night when all activities were over he told me that he was practically forced to hang out with them because all Kiki and Rhonda would talk about was "materialistic mumbo jumbo."

I laughed but I couldn't hide my obvious distress.

Has Helga moved on? Am I too late? What if she doesn't like me like me anymore...

No, her poem said otherwise, I HAVE to remember that. But it's so hard.

There were times when I really felt the need to punch Sean in the face, he gave me a bad vibe.

"You seem to like Helga a lot," I heard Tyler say from across the hall.

Oh, did I mention that Sean and Tyler were rooming across from our room?

I got up from my bed and got closer so that I can listen in on their conversation, Gerald had gone to get a glass of water.

"She's alright, pathetic, but alright. She's going to be perfect for my plans."

What...

"Plans? I don't follow," Tyler responded. "I thought the plan was to get back at the football headed kid."

HOLD THE PHONE! WHAT!?

"Shush! They are right across the hall! And yes, that was the original plan, but this plan is better."

"How so?"

"Helga likes Arnold, my uncle told me so. Her cringy confession on the rooftop of FTi caught on tape was enough proof of that."

"So?"

"So we are going to mess with their heads until they utterly hate each other, I'll pretend that I like Helga and then I'll drop her like a sack of potatoes, the pathetic sap won't even know what's coming. As for the football headed kid, we'll play mind games for now, he won't stop staring at me and Helga, it's perfect. I'll do a number on his best friend too."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Keep playing that whole 'sweet nerd' role with him, it's going to come to use for us in the future."

"Wow, you're really determined to avenge your uncle, Sean."

"Of course! I can't wait to tell my Uncle Scheck all about it when I get home."

I widened my eyes as I stepped away from the doorway and walked backwards towards my bed.

SEAN WAS SCHECK'S NEPHEW!?

But worse, he's after me, Helga and Gerald!

I have to warn them!

"Arnold..."

I turned and noticed Gerald standing by the doorway with widened, fearful eyes.

"Did you just hear, what I just heard?"

"You heard the whole thing?" I asked, hoping he hadn't heard the part about FTi.

"No, just the part where he was talking about messing with our heads..."

This is not good.

* * *

It took a lot of convincing but I managed to convince Gerald to let me talk to Helga the next morning.

He still wasn't okay with me talking to her, but he realized that this was an important situation.

When I approached her, she was already with Sean and they both seemed like they were throwing rocks in a river.

I clenched my fists as I approached them.

"Excuse me..."

Helga turned in surprise as Sean turned with a raised eyebrow.

"Can I speak with Helga?" I asked politely as Sean shrugged carelessly and continued throwing rocks in the river.

Helga nervously looked at me as she followed me to a little pond a few meters from the river.

I had to get to the point before Phoebe found out I was talking to her.

"Helga, you need to stay away from Sean."

Helga seemed taken aback, clearly not expecting that.

"Why?"

"He's not a good person Helga, trust me, he's using you. He's Scheck's nephew!"

"Scheck's nephew? Are you feelin' okay Arnold?" she asked in concern.

She didn't believe me!

I sort of felt a sense of deja vu to last year when Helga warned me about Summer and I didn't believe her.

"No, I'm serious! He's bad news!"

"Arnold, I know he may give off that energy but he's actually a great person, you should get to know him."

"Helga..."

"ARNOLD!"

I turned and noticed Phoebe glaring at me with her hands on her hips and Sean standing right next to her with a frown pasted on his face.

"Is he giving you a hard time Helga?" Sean asked as I widened my eyes.

"No! But you certainly are planning to," I said as I pointed at him accusingly.

He feigned a surprised look, "Me? Dude I barely met her, what could I possibly do? You feelin' okay?"

"Arnold," Phoebe started. "You've been acting very peculiar since September, it's quite concerning and mildly irritating. Leave Helga alone, you made your point quite clear that Friday, why do you keep on insisting?" she put her hands on her hips.

"ARE YOU KIDDING!?" Gerald exclaimed as he stood next to me, since when did he get here? "HELGA has been the one playing mind games with Arnold! She has been since Preschool!"

Suddenly everything clicked.

Gerald and Phoebe were taking sides. Phoebe must think I'm playing mind games with Helga and Gerald must be thinking the same thing about Helga. That must be what caused them to argue!

"Arnold was the one who told her to never speak to her again and yet is the one who continues to approach her and you think HELGA is the one playing mind games? Helga has been keeping her distance away from Arnold to GIVE HIM SPACE yet he CONTINUES TO INSIST!" Phoebe retorted as she motioned toward me.

"Now wait just a second!" Gerald said as he held up a finger. "Let's all remind ourselves WHY Arnold said what he said, PATAKI was the one who struck him in the face with a pie, humiliated him in front of the entire school and put gum in his hair. And that wasn't just a one-time thing, she's been doing this since Preschool! And he has never, EVER said a single word about it, did you really NOT expect him to snap at some point? She was extremely nice during Preschool and one day she just changed and she always directs her torment to Arnold and ONLY Arnold, you think that's not playing mind games? Why Arnold? Why not Eugene or Harold or even ME!? What makes Arnold SUCH a target?"

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!"

The four of us turned to Helga who seemed ENRAGED, "JUST SHUT UP!"

With that said, she walked away, heading back to the cabin.

With one more glare at me and Gerald, Phoebe followed her, causing Sean to go after them too.

Gerald turned to look at me and I walked away from him.

I REALLY didn't feel like talking to him, I know he's just trying to help but he and Phoebe are making things worse.

"Hey Arnold, what gives man?" Gerald asked as he stood in front of me. "I just saved you back there."

"Gerald you're making things worse!" I yelled as Gerald looked taken aback.

"I was just tryna help! It's true that she's been playing mind games with you Arnold, are you going to deny it? You deserve to know the reason!"

"I ALREADY KNOW THE REASON!" I snapped, causing a few birds to fly away from the trees they were in.

Gerald blinked in surprise, "What?" he then put his hands on his hips. "Arnold, are you hiding something from me?"

Oops. Did I just let that slip?

There was no way I could tell Gerald about the FTi incident, not yet! I wasn't ready!

"Arnold, Gerald, there ya are," Stinky said as he and Sid approached us. "Mr. Simmons wants all of us to get back to the cabins."

I didn't hesitate to head to the cabin, hoping Gerald wouldn't bring the topic up again.

* * *

 _"Why didn't you just tell me?" **_

 _"I'm so sorry..."_

I woke up, not realizing that I had taken a nap.

I was back in that same jungle again, two voices I had identified as mine and Gerald's echoed through my mind.

Why am I having these dreams?

"Finally awake?" Gerald asked as I stood up from my bed.

I nodded and rubbed my eyes, "What time is it?"

"It's 6 in the afternoon, I came to tell you that it's dinner time," he said sheepishly which was weird since he's usually very confident with what he says.

"Are you okay Gerald?"

"I'm sorry Arnold, really, I shouldn't be butting into your business like that. Forgive me?" he asked as he held up his fist for our handshake.

I smiled, "Forgiven," I said as I complied with our handshake.

We walked downstairs and noticed that all the girls were all sitting in our cabin with annoyed looks.

"What's going on? Why aren't you guys at your cabin?" I asked as Rhonda rolled her eyes.

"Phoebe and Helga are arguing and we simply couldn't stand to be there anymore."

Gerald and I looked at each other as we stepped out of the cabin and looked toward the girl's cabin window.

Indeed, you can see Helga and Phoebe's shadows screaming at each other, but their words were hardly audible.

"They've been ever so at it for the last hour," Lila frowned as she approached us.

"What are they fightin' about?" I asked nervously as I looked at Gerald, BOTH of us knew EXACTLY what they were fighting about.

"I think you know Arnold," Lila said. "And I must say that this is getting ever so out of hand, you must fix it."

With that said she stepped back into our cabin, but just as she left, Sean and Tyler came out.

"What DID you do to her?" Sean asked in a very condescending way. "Was her little confession on that rooftop THAT dramatic?"

"Confession?" Gerald asked as I winced.

Sean seemed to notice what he had blurted out and covered his mouth in a mocking way, "Oh no! I've said too much!"

"Cut the sarcasm Sean, we're onto you!" I exclaimed as Sean rolled his eyes.

"Phoebe and Helga sure aren't, it's only a matter of time before you two pay for putting my Uncle in jail."

"Hey! The guy had it coming!" Gerald retorted.

"And you're both going to have THIS coming to you, the only way to get through to Helga is by getting through to Phoebe. Good luck with that," he laughed as he and Tyler walked back into the cabin.

And you know what, I think Sean was onto something.

* * *

Operation Regain Phoebe's Respect was in full effect, I made sure to pair up with her in absolutely every activity.

I needed to demonstrate that I really DO care about Helga and that I'm not toying with her heart or anything. How will I achieve that? Well, by talking to her.

"Arnold, I don't know what exactly you are concocting, but it's not going to work," she said as we sat on a boat, trying to clean up the trash spread across the lake.

"Phoebe just hear me out okay, Sean is BAD news! If you care about Helga, you'll warn her too."

"Are you questioning my ability to secure a proper friendship with Helga?"

"No that's not what I meant!"

"You've really changed Arnold. You don't acquire the same respectable personality you did last year."

What the...

"I'm the same Phoebe! Honest! I haven't changed!"

Just as Phoebe was about to argue, we noticed that Sean was talking to Helga on another boat.

"I really like you Helga... you make me really happy."

"You... do?"

"Yeah, I may even say that I like you like you."

I clenched my fists as I turned to Phoebe abruptly, "SEE! Isn't that the least bit suspicious to you Phoebe!? He's only known her for two days! How in the world can he like her like her in such a short amount of time!?"

Phoebe seemed to be putting in some thought about that, "Hmm, I guess it is a bit strange... you said he was Scheck's nephew?"

I nodded, hoping that I was finally getting to her.

She sighed as she looked at me, "I'll look more into it, but if this turns out to be another one of your mind games Arnold, forget Helga and I ever existed."

* * *

There was screaming.

And it was weird because it all happened so fast.

One moment I was laying in my sleeping bag – thinking - the next I heard screaming, the next I noticed Sean running into the cabin with a bloody nose, the next I noticed Helga fuming and screaming at him.

"She punched my nose!" Sean cried to Tyler.

"But why?"

"SHE FOUND OUT! SOMEONE RATTED ME OUT!"

I gasped as I passed by their room and outside, where Simmons was reprimanding Helga and she was explaining to him why she had done it.

Phoebe turned to me and nodded.

I smiled, Phoebe had done her job.

When Simmons and Lopez gave Sean and Helga their respective punishments, Helga approached me and smiled.

"I'm sorry Arnold, for not believing you back there," she smiled apologetically as I nodded, forgiving her.

"It's alright, consider us even since you did the same for me when it came to Summer."

We laughed at the memory and stared into each other's eyes.

There was so much I wanted to say and I'm sure there was so much SHE wanted to say.

Gerald, who had come out after hearing the commotion, observed us with a raised eyebrow and cleared his throat.

Helga and I turned to him as he approached Helga, "Pataki, you and I need to talk."

"And I would like to have a word with you Arnold," Phoebe said as she approached us. "Meet me at Slausen's this Monday at noon."

* * *

 **This chapter was longer than I intended for it to be xD But did I do okay or was it too much?**

 **The last two chapters are going to be hella important, not only do I have to bring closure to Arnold and Helga's relationship, I also have to start bringing in heavy foreshadowing for The Jungle Movie.**

 **45 MORE DAYS UNTIL THE JUNGLE MOVIE!**

 **Notice that I made a little joke about Arnold's last name, trust me, I KNOW it's Shortman, but Craig said he wanted to make a big announcement about that in The Jungle Movie. So for the sake of consistency, nobody knows about Arnold's last name JUST yet xD**

 **TJM References/Foreshadows:**

* **Helpers for Humanity: This is the same organization that sponsors the trip Arnold takes to San Lorenzo.**

 ***Abner: Abner is going to serve as an important and crucial character from The Jungle Movie, Arnold addressed the fact that he was a gift from the Green Eyes in this chapter. Although I am not quite sure what his purpose is going to be, he is GOING to have a purpose.**

 ***Grandpa's Green Sweater: Craig Bartlett introduced Grandpa's new design by placing a green sweater on him, this chapter gives background to how he got that sweater.**

 ***Arnold's Dreams/Visions: All three visions were a foreshadowing to The Jungle Movie, ESPECIALLY dreams 2 and 3, which were ripped straight out of the trailer. Who caught that? Let me know in the reviews!**

 **Arnold will elaborate more on what he feels about these dreams in the next two chapters, he was too focused on his drama with Sean and Helga in this chapter to really go into depth about that.**


	14. Clarification

**You Don't Know Me, Arnold**

 **Chapter 14: Clarification**

 **I want you all to keep in mind that Gerald and Helga are also going to have a serious conversation throughout this chapter BUT none of you will be able to hear it because this is Arnold's perspective and he's obviously not going to be there. We will only hear what Phoebe has to say, but I promise you that you will know the gist of what Gerald told Helga in the last chapter.**

 **This chapter's purpose is for us to get some perspective of HELGA'S side of the story. We all know what's been going on through Arnold's mind, but what about Helga? Why DID she suddenly change so drastically? What is her opinion on some of the things Arnold has been doing for her?**

 **I want you all the stop before you read this chapter and picture yourselves as Helga. Picture yourselves dealing with what she dealt with the entire story: From Arnold's outburst, to Arnold's constant pressure for her to talk to him again, to him giving her back the bow, to getting the Nancy Spumoni boots mysteriously, to what he said about her during the experiment, to her Valentine's date with "Alberto," to his poem, and to Arnold rescuing her from the clutches of Sean. I'll give you guys a few minutes to process.**

 **...**

 **Let's get started.**

* * *

I had another one of those Jungle dreams again.

Why? I have NO idea.

This time I dreamt of a blazing green light, I don't know what it was and I don't remember it that well besides the fact that it was blinding.

I told Grandpa about it and he thinks I've been watching too many Disney movies.

"That stuff can rot your brain Shortman," he said as I helped him wash the Packard.

"Yeah but it's been happening way too often Grandpa, maybe it's a sign."

"I once had a dream I thought was a sign," he said as he passed me the hose.

"Really? What was it about?"

"I dreamt that I went into coma for eating too many raspberries, it was a sign Arnold. You know what the message behind that was?"

"Never eat raspberries?" I asked with a sigh, already expecting Grandpa to provide an example way out of proportion.

"Nope! Never eat TOO MANY raspberries hee hee hee."

"Grandpa!" I groaned as I face palmed.

"Have some sense of humor Shortman! I'm sure your dreams are only temporary, I mean, why would a Jungle hold any sort of significance to you?"

I widened my eyes in realization as I dropped the hose and ran towards our living room.

"Hey Arnold! Turn off the hose at least!" Grandpa scolded as I came out of the boarding house with a sheepish smile and turned off the hose, quickly running back inside.

"Where is it!?" I said to myself as I looked at our shelf. I grabbed the book I was looking for and set it down on our couch.

I kneeled down and started scrolling through the pages, Aha!

I carefully looked over my Dad's Journal and read the excerpt I was looking for.

 _Monday, busy day._

 _We learned from Eduardo that the evil river pirate La Sombra had stolen a sacred relic called The Corazon from the Green Eyes. We figured that returning this precious artifact would be the perfect opportunity to pay the Green Eyes back, so Stella and I tracked La Sombra down. It was a bright green, sacred artifact._

I stopped and gasped.

No... I couldn't have...

My dreams couldn't have possibly meant something, could they?

I turned to the clock and realized that there were 10 minutes left till noon.

OH NO! MY MEETING WITH PHOEBE!

I put the book back and grabbed a few bills as I booked it to Slausen's, I don't want Phoebe to think I'm irresponsible and incapable of being punctual or anything.

Luckily, I made it to Slausen's with two minutes to spare, and as expected Phoebe was already there.

"Arnold are you okay!?" Phoebe asked. "You seem rather..." she giggled. "Out of breath."

I gave her a sheepish look, "I was helping Grandpa wash the Packard and I lost track of time, so I ran over here."

Phoebe frowned, "Arnold I wasn't going to chop your head off just because you ran a few minutes late, I would have understood."

Oh. So the old Phoebe wasn't completely gone, that's a relief. I was beginning to think she and Helga had switched spots.

"Oh, well I'll remember that for next time," I said as I sat across from her.

"Arnold, do not be afraid of me. You know I'm only looking out for Helga, she is my best friend after all," she said as she was delivered her milkshake.

"I know, I was just... making sure. What did you want to tell me? I'm assuming this is about Helga."

"It indeed is," she said after taking a sip from her drink. "I want to give you a bit of perspective on what she has been going through these past few months, and let me tell you, it hasn't been anything good."

I gulped, had I really put Helga through that much torment?

I was about to speak but she held her hand up to silence me.

"She came crying to me that day."

I blinked, what day?

"The day you snapped at her, I remember it clearly. It was one of the most confusing days I had ever undergone. There was a knock on my door at midnight and she wouldn't stop rambling, _Oh Phoebe now I've done it. NOW I've done it. He didn't call to apologize, he hasn't said anything to me. He hates me Phoebe he hates me!_ I, of course, had NO idea of what she was referring to but I had a good idea. When I asked her for specifics she wouldn't give them to me. She cried for the rest of the night."

My heart broke. The guilt I felt back in September was quickly crawling back into my chest. Grandpa told me to call her and my pride stopped me from doing it! UGH!

"She didn't speak to me for the rest of the weekend," Phoebe continued. "But I was pretty baffled to have seen you ask me where she was the next day at Gerald's Field. I admit I had originally assumed that this was about you but when you approached me the next day with absolutely no hint of contempt in your eyes I started doubting my insinuations."

"I tried to call her!" I suddenly exclaimed. "I really did! I admit that the reason I didn't call her on the first day was because of my pride, getting a big portion of my hair chopped off because of a wad of gum was not fun! But never did I once not feel regret and guilt, it was eating me up like a bunch of parasites. That's why I was looking for her at Gerald's Field, all the boarders and my grandparents were URGING me to apologize. But I couldn't track her anywhere! I called her a bunch of times and she either ignored me or she told her family to not pass it on to her. I was scared! I thought she was mad so I stopped bugging her. Then Tuesday came and instead of me getting a beating I came to the surprise that she was completely transformed into another person!"

"So you WERE the reason," Phoebe said but not in an angry way, more like in a "Eureka!" kind of way.

"Huh? Helga didn't tell you about our argument?" I asked as Phoebe shook her head.

"Not automatically, she told me in January after the Science Fair. You know, after she ran off," she said as I nodded, remembering that moment.

"So, what happened after that?" I asked.

"She just... changed. Just like you said. I would ask her why and she would say that it was for the best if she changed, and she seemed happy at the time, so I just gave up asking."

"And what was the whole deal with befriending Eugene and Brainy? If you don't mind me asking, she's never really cared for their friendship."

"I admit I was also quite confused about that too, I thought it was for the Science Experiment but I'm not so sure anymore. That's something you'll have to ask Helga. But there's something I was itching to ask YOU Arnold, why WERE you so keen in talking to her after you said what you said? Was it solely because of guilt?"

"No!" I exclaimed, receiving glances from people in the shop.

I blushed as I continued, "I mean at first it was, I was desperate for her to forgive me. I hate it when people are mad at me. But as time went by, I started finding out things about Helga that I did not know about her before. So that guilt and itch for forgiveness was replaced with an urge to get to know her."

"WHAT things exactly did you find out about her?"

"Well for example, I noticed that Helga has always been by my side with all the crazy ideas I've ever plotted these past 10 years. I realized this when Grandpa showed me an old photo album, she was with me when we: Saved the neighborhood, did the float, the vacant lot..." I smiled, realizing that the photo album was the turning point to me falling for Helga. "I realized that Helga has always been considerate and I never took the time to realize that. Ever since then, I was determined to get to know the REAL Helga and not the Helga who hides behind the mask of a bully."

I then went along to tell Phoebe about the hat, to me wanting to talk to her so that I can find out more about her, to me realizing that if I wanted to know more about Helga I had to do some investigating, to my conversations with Eugene and Brainy, to my conversation with Simmons, to the situation with Arnie and how she rescued us from the bullies by disguising herself as Hilda, to me returning her bow, to Thanksgiving, the experiment and the meaning behind my metaphor.

The only parts I left out was me discovering about what she did for Mr. Hyunh and what I did in return, me finding out she was Cecile and my Valentine's Alberto Scheme. And of course, my new found developed feelings for her.

Phoebe looked baffled, "You did all that JUST to get to know Helga!? And the poem too? Did you write that poem?"

Oh shoot, I forgot about the poem!

"How did you know it was me!?" I asked.

Phoebe blinked, "It was actually Helga who told me it was you, you're not very good at making anonymous poems."

I gave her an unimpressed look.

"That poem was actually the reason why I stripped her away from you."

I blinked, did I write something bad?

Phoebe seemed to have read my mind and shook her head, "Can you blame me? You have to see it from my perspective Arnold, from Helga and I's perspective it seemed as if you didn't care and you were just inclined to get her forgiveness and move on as if nothing happened. Which is something you usually do according to Helga when you two argued in front of the whole class back in November."

IS THIS ABOUT THAT HEAT OF THE MOMENT THING!? Good job Arnold, that's probably the worst thing you have ever said in your entire life.

"How were we supposed to know you were doing all those things behind the scenes?" Phoebe continued. "And it looked like Helga was determined to move on, since she actually went on a date with a guy named Alberto who came to visit back in February. I didn't want her to fall back onto you just because of some poem so I snatched her away from you. I'm sure you know what I mean, since she poured her heart out to you on the roof of FTi."

"Oh... you know about that?" I asked as I scratched the back of my neck.

Man, I didn't think Helga would tell Phoebe to be honest.

Wait.

I suddenly snorted, "Alberto huh?" I asked in a teasing tone.

"Yes, he looked a lot like you, and Helga told me that you and him knew each other."

"Interesting..." I said as I nodded slowly. So, Helga didn't find out it was me, man I'm pretty good.

"But now that I see that your intentions have been honest this whole time, I don't see a problem with you and Helga talking it out," Phoebe said with a smile. "Just... don't say anything like that to her again Arnold, I know how to fence," she threatened.

I held my hands up, "Trust me, I LEARNED my lesson."

She sighed and sat down, "I promise to talk to Helga so that she can digress with the bullying. I also need to talk to Gerald and apologize for undermining his statements about you. I'm sorry for doubting you Arnold."

"It's okay, I was being a bit ambiguous now that you mention it," I said - and I truly was - Phoebe doesn't even know the full story!

"But I guess it was also Helga's fault considering the fact that she refused to speak with you," Phoebe added. "Oh boy! You two have a lot to talk about!"

We do Phoebe, we CERTAINLY do.

* * *

When I walked home, I noticed that Gerald was waiting for me on my stoop.

He had a solemn and thoughtful look on his face.

"Gerald?"

He jumped and turned to me in shock, "Oh... it's just you Arnold."

"You okay?"

He sighed, and it was a really long one, "I just came back from having a talk with Pataki..."

I nodded, "I just came back from talking to Phoebe."

He stayed silent, "How is she?"

"She wants to talk to you. She wants to apologize."

"So do I..." he said which is something that caused me to blink in surprise.

"What?" I asked in shock.

"Let's just say I underestimated Pataki... turns out all those things you discovered about her were true. I mean, I STILL don't know why she did those things... but it's Pataki, she's unpredictable."

We stood in awkward silence, both of us drowning in our thoughts.

"You know, the Fifth Grade Dance is coming up Arnold..." Gerald said as I nodded.

Yeah, the Fifth Grade always has this "Almost End of the Year" Dance that they hold every April before State Testing. Principal Wartz cancelled the April Fools Dance permanently after the Superintendent found out about what happened with the pool last year...

"I know..." I said as Gerald sighed. "So?"

"You are SO dense! Ask Pataki to go with you Arnold! I'm taking Phoebe to apologize. You should take Helga to finally talk to her, this is a conversation that has been pending since September. It's time Arnold."

Gerald's right.

It's time.

* * *

 **This chapter was short because it was mostly a build up to the FINAL CHAPTER! I'm pretty positive Chapter 15 is going to be LONG!**

 **Also, today is my birthday so posting this chapter is a birthday present to me!**

 **The last chapter is going to be posted... mark your calendars... ON NOVEMBER 22ND! TWO DAYS BEFORE THE JUNGLE MOVIE LAUNCHES!**

 **The reason why I chose that day is because I want this Fanfiction to be fresh in your minds before watching the movie and I wanted to give you guys two days to fanboy or fangirl about it in the reviews! I also want you guys to come back after watching the movie to point out any inconsistencies or consistencies between this story and the movie.**

 **BECAUSE I SWEAR CRAIG BARTLETT, IF ARNOLD PULLS OUT HIS DARN HARMONICA DURING THE JUNGLE MOVIE AND STARTS PLAYING IT I'MA BANG MY HEAD ON A WALL!**

 **Some inconsistencies that I predict could possibly occur is the whole deal with Cecile and the Christmas Special, I believe Craig might take the time to have Helga BARELY address that during the movie and THAT'S GOING TO MESS EVERYTHING UP Dx**

 **Until then, REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU PREDICT IS GOING TO OCCUR IN THE LAST CHAPTER! LET'S TRY TO GET THIS TO 200! IT'LL BE MY BDAY PRESENT!**

 ** _Dear Call Me Nettie,_**

 ** _No, I don't think this story will continue :( it ends at Chapter 15. But I'm glad you are really liking this!_**


	15. You Know Me, Arnold

**You Don't Know Me, Arnold**

 **Chapter 15: You Know Me, Arnold**

 **The last... freaking... chapter...**

 **Happy Early Thanksgiving everybody! Ready to stuff your faces with pie tomorrow cause I certainly am xD But most importantly, THE JUNGLE MOVIE COMES OUT THIS FRIDAY! AHHHHH!**

 **Notice that this is the only chapter named with more than one word, hehe...**

 **Well I won't keep you guys waiting enjoy the last chapter of _You Don't Know Me, Arnold!_**

* * *

My palms were sweaty.

Why am I so nervous? It's not like I haven't asked Helga out to a dance before!

I can do this...

I was on the verge of knocking on her door but I stripped my hand back.

Nope, I can't do this. What if she says no?

Screw it! I'm doing it!

I knocked on the door and I waited a good 30 seconds before the door was opened by none other than Big Bob.

"We don't want your boy scout cookies."

"I'm not a boy scout Mr. Pataki, I'm here to see Helga."

"Who?" he asked and boy... the man looked legitimately confused.

"Um... your daughter..."

"Olga isn't here... OH you mean the other one!"

I gave him an unimpressed look, how annoying...

"Yes, and I recall her name being Helga..." I said through gritted teeth.

He actually had the decency to look ashamed as he nervously scratched his head, "Yeah I knew that. Sorry kid, things haven't been going well for me at the Beeper Emporium* and I've been forgetting things more easily than usual. I actually forgot when Olga's birthday was a few days ago."

Bob? Forgetting something about Olga!? This is new.

"HEY HELGA! YOUR LITTLE FRIEND ARNIE IS HERE TO SEE YOU!"

I cringed at his loud voice, did he have to be this loud?

I heard shuffling upstairs as Helga came downstairs while holding a video camera.

"Hey Dad how do you work this thing again? I..." she stopped as she looked over at me with her eyes widened, "ARNOLD!? I... I mean what are you doing here?"

"I'm going to go watch my soap operas," Bob said as he headed back to the living room.

"I need to ask you something Helga, can we step outside?"

Helga nodded slowly and set her video camera down. She followed me outside and we both sat down on her stoop.

"So..." I started. "How have you been?"

Helga seemed startled at the question, "Well... you could imagine... you?"

"Same here..."

We both sat in silence, the air was thick...

"Arnold..." she started.

"No," I held my hand up to stop her. "Not yet. We need to do this properly."

"Huh?"

"Helga, the Fifth Grade Dance is coming up... will you be willing to go with me?"

Her face changed to one of understanding as she smiled, "I'd love to but Arnold..."

"Yeah?"

"Nothin on the cheap, remember that," she said as I laughed, remembering that she had told me the same thing last year for the April Fools Dance.

"Just as long as you won't pretend you're blind again."

"You're not going to throw me into a pool again are you?"

We both laughed, the tension in the air easing.

As our laughs died down I looked over at her with a smile, "Well... I guess I'll see you then."

"Guess you will," she said as I stared into her blue eyes, have they always been that shade?

I snapped out of my trance and bid her farewell.

As she closed her door, I turned to head back to the boarding house, only to come face to face with Rhonda Wellington Lloyd herself.

"Oh, my gosh! OH. MY. GOSH!" Rhonda exclaimed as she turned towards Nadine, who was standing next to her. "Arnold just asked HELGA G. PATAKI to the school dance, the horror! The world is coming to an end people! ARE YOU WRITING THIS DOWN?" Rhonda yelled as Nadine swiftly took out her notepad and her pen.

"Rhonda please," I insisted as I rolled my eyes.

"Hush Arnold, let me concentrate. Nadine, we are about to note the juiciest piece of gossip PS 118 has ever heard of! Write this down: _After years of being bullied and thrown spitballs to, Arnold, a kid who always seemed to have his life together has officially lost his sanity. Today, on this warm April day, a year after he was forced to take this same bully to the April Fools Dance for blinding her with an April Fools Prank... today, he willingly has decided to ask Helga G. Pataki to the school dance. The reason? Who knows, but I, Rhonda Wellington Lloyd will find out. Stay tuned ladies and gentlemen, stay tuned."_

I narrowed my eyes at her. Why do people think I need a reason to ask Helga to the dance?

...

Okay so maybe I am taking her for a reason, to apologize and to clear the air with her. But that's only partially the reason! I legitimately cannot think of anyone else I would rather go to the dance with, Helga and I are going to have a blast and I know it!

"Why so silent Arnold? Did I catch you in your little secret?" Rhonda asked as she crossed her arms.

"You wouldn't understand," I said to her as I walked passed them.

"Maybe that's true Arnold," Rhonda said as she and Nadine followed me. "But I can assume. You did something to Helga didn't you? So you're taking her to the school dance to make it up to her, you know, out of guilt."

"No Rhonda, I'm taking her because I want to."

Rhonda blinked in surprise, "You can't be serious. I mean, why would anyone want to take Helga G. Pataki to a school dance?"

I clenched my fist and snapped my head towards Rhonda, "You don't know her Rhonda! She's actually a good person!"

Rhonda scrunched her eyebrows in legitimate confusion, "Good person? Arnold, the girl put gum in your hair, remember? She calls you football head, hair boy, and she pushes you around. She literally spent an entire day outside of your house to remind you that you had 24 hours to live when Harold challenged you to a fight. Not to mention her horrible sense of style."

"Maybe Arnold knows more about Helga than you do Rhonda," Nadine suggested as Rhonda turned toward her and back to me.

"Is that true Arnold? Because if it is, please do tell. Is there something a little extra going on between you and Helga that the rest of us don't know about? Actually, come to think of it, you two have been acting extra weird toward each other ever since you and Gerald saved the neighborhood. Did something happen?" Rhonda asked as she narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Like at the April Fools Dance for example, it was CLEAR to everyone that you were flirting with her during the tango. Very out of character Arnold. And this entire year you two have been acting like you've never met one another and we all could sense the tension between you two. What's going on?"

Yikes... I was kind of hoping no one would notice the whole tango ordeal... I was kinda sorta using Helga's affection toward me to catch her off guard and throw her into the pool. It's embarrassing to remember, I'm not the kind of guy to use people's feelings to my advantage.

I gulped, which was a big mistake considering that it caused Rhonda to narrow her eyes even more. Boy is she observant.

I had to say SOMETHING, I had to!

It was one thing for Gerald to find out about FTi, but RHONDA LLOYD was a WHOLE different ball game.

"Okay you got me..." I started as I held my hands up in defense.

Rhonda said nothing and I took that as a signal to continue.

"Helga and I sorta got into a fight last September after she put that piece of gum in my hair. It was not a pretty fight, but overtime I realized that I was judging Helga too quickly without getting to know her. So I got to know her, and she's actually not that bad. So I..."

"Ohhhh I see," Rhonda said as she sighed in relief and put a hand on her chest. "Phew Arnold you scared me, for a second there I thought you and Helga like liked each other or something. This makes more sense now."

"Huh?" I asked, legitimately confused.

"You asked Helga to the dance to apologize for your fight in September right? Silly Arnold, always putting yourself in these predicaments. Jot this down Nadine, _Case Arnold asks Helga to School Dance closed, nothing to worry about."_

What? That wasn't true, I truly do want to go to the dance with Helga. Why is that so hard to believe?

"But Rhonda..."

"No Arnold you don't have to explain, I completely understand. It's quite sweet actually, you asking Helga to the dance that is, such charity should be acknowledged."

"Charity?"

"Yes, charity. I mean you're practically doing Helga a favor by asking her to the dance no? I applaud you and your bravery Arnold I truly do. Well I'm afraid I must go, these nails aren't going to do themselves, c'mon Nadine we got stuff to do," Rhonda said as she walked toward the opposite direction.

"Bye Arnold! See you at the dance!" Nadine said as she followed Rhonda.

Charity? They think this is CHARITY!?

Never have I ever felt so LIVID!

But what else would I expect from my judgmental classmates!?

This isn't charity! Rhonda is wrong!

She's wrong!

Right?

Wait.

 _You asked Helga to the dance to apologize for your fight in September right? Silly Arnold, always putting yourself in these predicaments._

Is she right? Did I really just ask Helga to the dance out of guilt?

Could I have been confusing guilt and sympathy with like liking her?

Have I been committing all these decisions out of the heat of the moment that was September?

Or am I doing this because I'm grateful for all that she's done for me and I simply want to return the favor...

Do I _really_ have feelings for Helga?

Oh no...

I stopped as I looked up and realized that I was standing near Gerald's field.

 _\- Flashback -_

 _"Arnold! Hey Arnold! 21 hours, 58 minutes and 14 seconds until you die!"_

 _..._

 _"If I hit the lever, I think I can stop it!" I exclaimed as I threw the mug, causing it to crash on the machine._

 _"If I hit the lever, I think I can stop it," Helga mocked._

 _..._

 _"But Helga what you wrote isn't accurate! You can't just stretch the truth when it's convenient. I want our newspaper to report just the facts."_

 _"Facts schmacts. I think you're jealous because my stories grab people more than your stories. Maybe we should part ways copy boy, there's room in this school for more than one newspaper you know."_

 _..._

 _"YOU, Arnold!" she said as she removed her glasses._

 _"Actually it's YOU, Helga, April Fools!"_

 _..._

 _"You heard me pal I love you, LOVE YOU!"_

 _..._

 _"Sometimes the best gifts come from the most plainest box."_

 _\- End Flashback -_

I smiled with determination and fiercely turned towards Helga's house.

No.

Rhonda WAS wrong!

I DO have feelings for Helga and although I am taking advantage of the dance to apologize and explain everything, that is only 10% of the reason why I'm taking her out to the dance.

To be perfectly honest, I just want to spend time with Helga.

Those memories that just flashed back to me reminded me of something VERY important.

Helga G. Pataki gives my life meaning, she gives my life pizzazz, she makes my life INTERESTING!

Why didn't I realize this before!?

A lot of the interesting things that happen in my life are BECAUSE OF HELGA! Even the dreams I've had of her, whether they were positive or negative were interesting. Life without Helga would be dull. How do I know that? Because I've literally spent this entire year without engaging in conversation with her, and I almost went INSANE with desperation to talk to her! At some point it wasn't even about the guilt it was simply the fact that I MISSED having her around. I missed her calling me football head, I missed her spitballs, I missed HER!

Ever since I was born I was practically DESTINED for adventure, heck, I was born in a jungle for goodness sake! My parents are... or were... explorers!

My parents... that is an empty wound in my heart that I never thought anyone could slightly heal. I'm sure Helga understands the kind of wound I'm talking about, her parents don't even realize she exists.

But Helga, Helga doesn't necessarily fill that wound but she definitely does tend to it.

She gives my life the adventure I was destined to have since I was a baby.

She does this through her actions and through her words.

Her poems show me a side of myself I never knew I had. They make me feel proud of who I've become. They make me believe that my parents would've been proud of who I've become...

Ruth and Lila NEVER and I mean NEVER made me feel that way about myself.

So I've come to the conclusion that living the rest of my life with Helga doesn't sound so bad at all, in fact, my skin crawls with excitement with even the thought of it. No day will be a dull day with Helga G. Pataki, that's for sure. I know that I'm only 10 and I'm too young to be thinking so far into the future, but like my father I've always been a romantic for daydreaming.

My thoughts were interrupted as I felt myself stepping on something.

I looked down and lifted my foot off a newspaper about... LA SOMBRA!?*

I widened my eyes and swiftly picked up the paper.

"Bandit at Large..." I muttered as I read the title and the rest of the paper.

"What?" I asked myself as I looked at the lower left corner of the paper. It was... ripped.

This paper only explained the basics of La Sombra, nothing my dad hadn't explained in the journal, but... what was it doing here? And why was it ripped?

I immediately ran back home, hoping to get some answers quick.

* * *

"What is it Arnold? I don't remember it being rent day today, Suzie do you have the money for the rent?" Oskar asked as he looked in the room.

"No Oskar you wasted it on your card game yesterday remember?" Suzie scolded as Oskar snickered nervously.

"Oh yeah, heh heh heh, I forgot. Sorry Arnold, can we do an I-Owe-You?"

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not here to pick up the rent Mr. Kokoshka."

"Oh, then why are you here then?"

"You still work with the newspaper department right?" I asked him, hoping that he would say yes.

"Yes I do, why?" Oskar asked as I held up La Sombra's article.

"I was wondering if you could maybe give me a copy of this article," I said. "It's really important!"

Oskar narrowed his eyes as he read the headline of the article. "La... Sombra... hmm, I don't remember seeing that article in the paper. Let me ask Suzie," he said as he took the paper from me and walked into his room.

I followed him as he showed the paper to Suzie.

"I don't remember reading this in the paper at all," Suzie said as she looked at me. "Where did you find this Arnold?"

"It was on the floor near Gerald's Field," I responded.

"It's probably a headline from another city then," Suzie said. "Because Hillwood's newspaper didn't have this article at all."

I sighed in disappointment. Just my luck...

"Okay, thanks anyway," I said as I took back the paper and headed back into my room.

That's just great, I just retrieved a potential important piece to finding out about my parents and the lower left corner of the page is ripped!

I hung the newspaper on my wall and stared at it.

I really need to start doing more research.* If evidence like this is being produced in other cities then WHO KNOWS how much more information about La Sombra there exists out there!

And knowing more about La Sombra is key to knowing more about my parents...

* * *

"And you just found it on the floor?" Gerald asked as he and I walked towards our respective date's houses to take them to the dance.

"Yes! Right by Gerald's Field, I've spent all week doing more and more research about San Lorenzo and La Sombra. You should see my wall,* it's practically filled with pictures and potential evidence.

"I've said it once and I'll say it again, you're a bold kid Arnold."

I nodded as we neared the turnaround.

"Well I'll see you at the dance Arnold, can't keep Phoebe waiting," Gerald said as we bid our farewells and went our separate ways.

Hopefully tonight goes well, I already planned out what I was going to tell Helga. Heck, I spent ALL NIGHT thinking about it.

I neared her stoop and knocked on the door.

It automatically opened and I froze in my spot.

Helga looked beautiful.

She wore a nice pink dress and she let her hair down.

Simple. But dashing.

"You look really nice Helga."

She blushed and smiled, "Thanks Arnold, you look good yourself."

I had my hair slicked back and I was wearing a tuxedo, but the simplicity still didn't stop a light blush from forming in my cheeks.

"Thanks... shall we go?" I said as I extended my arm.

She rolled her eyes, "Can you be any more cheesy Aladdin?"

"Cut me some slack I'm trying!"

She laughed, and it wasn't one of her maniacal laughs, it was one of her nice laughs.

It was a giggle of pure happiness, very rare for Helga Pataki.

She took my arm and we were off.

* * *

One thing is for sure.

I don't know who coordinated this dance, but they definitely did a fantastic job.

The dance was set up as some high schoolers would call Prom style.

There was a disco on the ceiling, a DJ and lights everywhere. There was a snack table that Harold was already taking ownership of and a huge dance floor with many tables and seats by the walls. It was quite the sight.

"Look, there's Phoebe and Gerald," I said as we walked toward our friends who were already saving seats for us.

"You guys arrived quick," I said as Gerald and I did our handshake.

"Nah, y'all are just slow," Gerald said as he stared at me in an attempt to silently communicate with me.

 _Did you talk to her?_

I turned toward Helga who was already deeply engaged in a conversation with Phoebe.

I shook my head at Gerald as Gerald neared my ear, "What's takin you so long man!? I already fixed things with Phoebe, what gives?"

"Not yet," I whispered back.

Gerald rolled his eyes, "What are you waiting for man!? Do you want me to tell Mr. Simmons to put on a firework show so that you can tell her under the fireworks that you're sorry? It's just an apology Arnold no big deal!"

Oh but it wasn't JUST an apology Gerald. It just wasn't.

I still feel bad that Gerald still doesn't know about FTi or anything that's been going on between me and Helga emotionally but I can't bring myself to tell him. The boy would have a heart attack! And I feel like Helga has more of a right to hear about my feelings before anyone else does.

"Eugene and Sheena did a great job with the event don't you guys think?" Phoebe asked as Gerald widened his eyes.

"EUGENE took part in this!?" Gerald questioned in surprise. "Wow, I'm impressed. Props to him."

"I'm more impressed with the fact that Princess Wellington Lloyd didn't coordinate the event," Helga commented as the three of us nodded in agreement.

"I heard Rhonda wasn't allowed to, something about 'letting other people coordinate for a change.'" Phoebe said as we heard gasps coming from behind us.

The four of us turned to Sid and Stinky who were listening in on Rhonda whispering in their ear.

Sid and Stinky suddenly turned towards me with apologetic looks, causing me to raise an eyebrow at them.

What kind of secret was Rhonda telling them?

And it seemed like the whole room was in on this mysterious secret, because I found myself being the subject of stares and whispers amongst all the students.

"Helga, wanna dance?" I asked, hoping that dancing would make this uneasiness easier to tolerate.

Helga seemed relieved that I had asked her that and immediately agreed, and that's when I realized that Helga was also becoming the subject of everyone's attention. I wonder why.

The song was once again, coincidentally, a tango.

This song had a slower beat though, so it was easier for Helga to keep up with me. Well, then again, I was a bit rough last year so I can't blame her.

Helga was actually not a bad dancer, we were both in sync with each other and it even got to the point where we became the center of the spotlight.

Everyone stopped dancing to look at us but I was so focused in the moment that I didn't realize that we were in the middle of a huge circle.

Helga seemed to have missed it too, her face expression showed nothing but determination to dance like she never has before.

I smiled and looked over at Gerald, who had his eyes widened and was shaking his head dramatically and sliding a hand by his throat multiple times, signaling us to stop.

Huh?

That's when I decided to pay attention to the rest of our classmates.

Sid and Stinky had their eyes widened in horror.

Lila was smiling and sending me thumbs up.

Lorenzo was raising an eyebrow.

Sheena and Eugene looked concerned.

Nadine also looked concerned while Rhonda shook her head with a pitiful pout.

Phoebe was trying to communicate something to Helga.

"Helga... people are questioning why you chose that ice cream flavor!" I barely heard her whisper.

What the? What does that mean?

I don't know what Phoebe just told Helga, but that sure snapped Helga out of her stupor as she stopped abruptly and froze, realizing with widened eyes that the whole room was staring at us.

If the music weren't playing I swear the room would be silent. That's when I got it.

People aren't used to seeing me and Helga so close, so this must seem extremely odd to them!

OH NO!

Before I could open my mouth to explain, Harold beat me to it, "AWWWWW WIDDLE HELGA GOES SOFT WHENEVER SHE'S AROUND AWNOLD HA HA HA!"

"Quite pathetic if you ask me," Rhonda added. "You seemed a little too into that dance Helga, what's happened to you this year? One year ago you pretended that you were blind and dragged Arnold into the pool with you and this year you're being a little too nice to him. Are you hiding something?"

NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!

"I reckon their argument in November has a lot to do with this," Stinky added.

"Are you kidding? Do you not remember what Rhonda told us? Arnold totally snapped at her back in September!"

I froze and looked at Rhonda with widened eyes, who shrugged at me.

Lila and Brainy looked concerned as they turned to me with expectant looks.

"That explains why Arnold brought her to the dance then," Curly added. "I mean there's no way he would ever bring her voluntarily."

I noticed Helga wince and I began dramatically shaking my head, "That's not true!"

"It's okay Arnold, we understand your need to be nice. But it's not okay to lie to Helga by making her think you'd ever ask her out to a dance. We're doing you a favor," Rhonda retorted as she put a hand on her hip.

"Helga has been acting weird ever since you and Gerald saved the neighborhood Arnold, don't you see? I THINK SHE LIKEESSSSS YOUUUU!" Harold chanted as he laughed.

I noticed Helga's fists clench and I turned to her.

She had her eyes shut tightly, she looked like she was shaking but out of complete anger.

No... Helga has been doing so well with keeping her anger intact, I can't let this happen!

"Stop it guys! None of the things you're saying are true!"

"Enlighten us then Arnold," Rhonda started. "Because you apologizing to Helga for saying she's irritating, mean, and undeserving of having any friends by taking her out to a dance sounds pretty sensical to me. The only part confusing to us is why Helga accepted your offer to bring her, more so why she has changed so much throughout the year."

"We just want answers Arnold, and Helga is the only one who can do it," Sid added.

"Wait but why did Arnold take so long to apologize? Maybe HE is hiding something too!" Curly accused as he pointed at me.

"That answer is easy, Arnold must've tried to apologize, but Helga was avoiding him the whole year so she made it harder for him," Rhonda explained.

It absolutely DISGUSTS me that our classmates would care SO MUCH about my relationship with Helga! WHY CAN'T THEY JUST MIND THEIR OWN BUSINESS!

"I still think Helga likes Arnold and she just doesn't want to admit it! ARNOLD MAKES HELGA SOFT!" Harold accused as he pointed at Helga.

It all happened so fast.

That seemed to cause Helga to snap. She approached Harold, pushed him up on a wall, and punched him in the stomach and in the face.

"IS THAT SOFT FOR YOU PIG BOY!? DIDN'T THINK SO!" Helga yelled, causing our entire class and even the music to stop.

With one last angry glance at me she stormed out of the gym.

Our whole class walked toward Harold to help him up.

"Helga wait!" Phoebe called but I grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"Wait Phoebe, let me talk to her," I said as Phoebe hesitated.

"I don't know Arnold..."

"Please!"

Phoebe smiled and nodded, "Please don't hesitate to come and get me if you need me."

With a nod I stormed out of the gym.

* * *

"HELGA!" I yelled as I ran through the streets.

Man, she's fast!

I stopped and took a break at the bridge by the park.

"Where is she?"

I stared into the water and took a deep breathe. Great, this is just great! This is the biggest misunderstanding I've ever been involved in. Now Helga thinks I only did this for charity!

My thoughts were interrupted by... sobbing?

I turned and walked toward a bench.

"H-Helga?"

She snapped her head towards me and stood up to leave but I stopped her by grabbing onto her hand.

"Helga wait."

"LET ME GO!" she exclaimed as she tried to snatch her hand away but I kept my grip on hard.

She seemed surprised that I was keeping such a strong grip and looked up at me.

"PLEASE Helga, hear me out. We've been stalling this conversation for far too long!" I said with a scolding look.

She stopped and sighed in defeat as she sat back down in the bench.

"Five minutes."

I rolled my eyes as I let go of her hand.

"Phew, so where do I begin?" I started. "I think the right thing to do first is to once again apologize for everything I've put you through, especially what happened back there. I'm sorry Helga, you have no idea how much I'm sorry!"

"Okay, good. I forgive you, you got what you wanted. Now if you excuse me," Helga replied as she began to stand up.

"Stop it right there CECILE, I'm not finished," I said warningly as Helga froze in her tracks and swiftly turned to me with wide eyes.

"What did you call me?" she asked nervously and I smiled.

Gotcha!

"I think this belongs to you," I said as I took out the red shoe from the back of my pocket and handed it to her.

She looked visibly shaken and confused as she received the shoe from me.

"H-How did... when did you find out?"

"Take a seat and I'll explain everything," I said as I motioned toward the bench.

She slowly took a seat, looking at me with utter shock.

"I've discovered a lot of things about you since our argument back in September Helga, pleasant but very surprising things," I said as I paced back and forth in front of the bench.

Did Helga just gulp?

"Like what?"

"Well this chain of discoveries started when I found out about what you went through just to get my hat back. That and Deep Voice were the first two pieces of evidence to me discovering how much you've been there for me this whole time."

Helga blinked and I took that as a signal to explain.

"You know... Grandpa showed me a photo album the day I found out about the hat and that's when I discovered that you've always been by my side throughout all the crazy ideas I've ever come up with. Like the float and saving the neighborhood. You were always standing next to me in all the photos, besides Gerald I think you were also in all the photos."

Helga slightly widened her eyes.

"I wanted to talk to you about what I had discovered but that was when you decided to move to a farther seat and talk to Brainy and Eugene. Oh, did I mention that Brainy* spent the first few months giving me a hard time about you? That boy is something."

"Hard time? In what sense?"

"He basically told me to get my life together, but that's besides the point. What was your deal with Brainy and Eugene anyway? Of all students at PS 118, why them?"

Helga sighed, "Eugene is optimistic, I knew he wouldn't say no to hanging out with me. I brought up that experiment because - well - I was mad. I wanted to prove to you that I COULD make friends, so I chose Eugene. Brainy on the other hand has been someone I've never really gotten the opportunity to get to know, he knew so much about me yet I didn't know anything about him. So I chose him."

"I see now... well you didn't have to prove anything to me y'know. I had already figured that out even before you chose Brainy to be in your group."

Helga said nothing and I continued.

"Hold on to the bench Helga because you might fall off of it after I tell you about my next discovery."

"What did you find out?" she said nervously, I swear she'd be sweating if it wasn't cool out.

"Well first of all I wanted to thank you Christmas Angel, for making mine and Mr. Hyunh's Christmas last year the best one we've ever had in our lives. Giving up your Nancy Spumoni snow boots for Mr. Hyunh and his daughter to reunite really says a lot about you as a person Helga."

Helga's breathe caught in her throat and she started coughing, "WHO TOLD YOU!? YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO FIND OUT ABOUT THAT!"

"Mr. Bailey told me, Gerald and I visited him because we needed to pick up a document under Mrs. Johanssen's name and that's when he told us. Mai confirmed it when I went to go ask her."

"SO THAT EXPLAINS WHY YOU GAVE UP YOUR HARMONICA TO GET ME THOSE NANCY SPUMONI SNOW BOOTS THIS PAST CHRISTMAS!"

Now it was my turn to widen my eyes, "WHAT!? How did you find out!?"

"Gerald-o told me. He didn't tell me why you did it though. He told me that he wanted YOU to tell me why you did it. But now I understand... Arnold... you REALLY didn't have to do that! That harmonica was YOUR FATHER'S! I mean don't get me wrong I really do appreciate the gesture but we need to get you that harmonica back! I'll return the snow boots to the man you made the trade with, maybe it's not too la..."

"Helga, shut up."

Helga stopped and blinked at me.

I shook my head with a smile, "I was happy to do it Helga. You sacrificed something for me and I felt like it was my duty to return the favor."

"BUT ALL I DID WAS GIVE UP SNOW BOOTS ARNOLD! SNOW BOOTS! They held no personal significance to me! Your harmonica on the other hand..."

"Helga! I was happy to do it and I still am. Please just leave it as it is."

Helga stopped and sighed, "Okay, anything else."

"Then I found out about Hilda and then I gave you back your bow, but we already talked about that. So after that I found out that this belonged to you," I said as I pulled out The Little Pink Book.

Her eyes widened, "A-Arnold... I can explain!"

"No need," I said as I set the book on the bench. "You already did that."

She and I both blushed, not needing to address the fact that I was alluding to the rooftop confession.

"That's when I found out about Cecile. Olga let me into your room so that I can drop off your homework that one time after our argument in November - that's when I found your other shoe," I said as I pointed at the shoe. "Props though, I totally thought you were somebody else."

Helga sighed but then smirked evilly, "Can't the same for you Arnold-o, or should I say, Alberto!"

WHAT!?

"Huh!? Did Gerald tell you that too!?"

"Nope, it was ALLLL me. C'MON Arnold, I'm HELGA G. PATAKI! You can't fool me that easily. There's only one person in this entire world who has a football head as wide as yours. Phoebe fell for it though, so I'll give you some credit."

I pouted, Helga knew the whole time! Wait.

I suddenly felt extremely embarrassed, all those things I said! How embarrassing!

"This is about Cecile Helga, why didn't you just ask to hang out on Valentine's Day instead of going through all that trouble."

Helga laughed bitterly, "Yeah right! Like YOU would've ever been caught dead going to Chez Paris with Helga G. Pataki knowing Ruth McDougal had agreed to go on a date with you."

I winced, it was true... and I hated that it was true.

Back then I didn't know Helga well enough to say yes to her. And Ruth hadn't even accepted to go out with ME, she accepted to go out with Anonymous and they weren't even a real person!

I decided to shake my head and change the subject.

"I also found out you turned vegetarian, may I ask why?"

Helga winced as she clenched her eyes shut, "Because I wanted to..."

"Not even YOU believe that one Helga."

She stayed silent and stared at her hands.

"I think it's now my turn to explain my side of the story Arnold," she said softly. "Take a seat."

I sat down and she stood up.

"What you said really hurt me Arnold, more than you would think. The day you said what you said I remember walking in front of a mirror and staring at myself. That's when I realized that you were right, I came to the conclusion that I hated who I was. Heck, not even my parents know I exist. It's always about Olga and never about Helga. I don't think you understand how much your opinion of me matters Arnold."

A tear rolled down her cheek, and I resisted the urge to walk up to her, caress her cheek and wipe it off.

I was too stunned for words or actions.

"My entire life I've been neglected, pushed to the side and spit at. But that one day in preschool when you put that umbrella over my head and NOTICED me. I felt... I felt better about myself. And you never, ever questioned me or the person I was - until _that_ day - so I took it to heart. I wanted to break away from any of Old Helga's habits. I gave up on meat, I gave up on Halloween, I gave up on talking, I gave up on teasing, on anything I used to be or like..."

I was speechless.

I never thought I meant that much to Helga.

"Helga..." I said as she held a hand up.

"I don't want your pity Arnold, I'll be fine. But when you started doing all those things for me... I... I grew confused. And the poem, the poem you wrote to me. I still don't understand why you wrote it and... I guess I just want to know WHY Arnold. Why? Why do you bother? Is it because you felt guilty?"

"NO!" I yelled, causing her to jump. "That's not it at all! Helga I didn't mean anything I said back in September! All those words I said... I said them in..."

"The Heat of the Moment?" she asked solemnly. "Because as I've told you before, _The Heat of the Moment_ seems to be your favorite catchphrase whenever you want to avoid any problems. Admit it Arnold, you MEANT what you said."

"I said those things out of assumption Helga. I was assuming you were a person you aren't. I didn't know you Helga, heck, I still think there are things about you that I don't know! You aren't any of those things I said. You are Helga G. Pataki: A strong girl with a tough exterior but only uses that exterior to gain respect. On the inside you're as much of a romantic as I am and you express that through your writing. You have a big heart, you just don't like showing it because you think it'll make you look weak. You love Wrestlemania, Halloween, MEAT and that is totally okay! You're hilarious when you aren't threatening to harm anyone. Your stand up show was comedy gold! I've grown to admire your REAL personality Helga, not this front you've been putting up with everyone."

Helga blinked, and for a second I thought I broke her... until she smiled, "You Know Me, Arnold. I think you know me more than what you give yourself credit for..."

I smiled until I noticed her shivering.

"Let me walk you home," I said as I put my jacket over her.

We walked in silence, taking in everything we had told each other.

Welp, I wasn't planning on sleeping tonight anyway.

"Here we are," I said as we neared her stoop. "Oh and by the way Helga, you're a really good dancer."

"Thanks... sorry for ruining the dance for you."

"It's just a dance, there's tons of those in 6th grade."

She smiled and was about to head in until she turned.

"Arnold..." Helga said with a soft voice, causing me to stop dead in my tracks from heading back to the boarding house.

"Yes Helga?" I asked, noticing that she started getting nervous, she bit her lip and shifted on one leg.

"I-I was just wondering..." she started. "I just wanted to... well I just felt that you should... well you see..." she stopped and took a deep breathe, probably to collect her thoughts.

"I just wanted to know how you felt..." she stopped and her troubled expression converted into a soft smile. "You know what... never mind."

I couldn't smile back at her, I knew EXACTLY what she wanted me to address.

How do I feel about Helga G. Pataki?

But I couldn't... I just couldn't. It wasn't the time. If I'm going to confess my feelings for Helga it has to be in a better place and her stoop just wasn't that place.

But I knew I couldn't just leave her stalled like that. To continue to make her wait until I was ready to talk about it. I made that same mistake once with the "Heat of the Moment" thing... and I certainly can't make that same mistake again.

I used that thought to gather the confidence to approach her...

And plant a kiss on her cheek.

Her face automatically turned red as she stared into my eyes, desperately searching for an answer, just SOMETHING to hint to where I stand.

But all I did was smile, thank Helga for a wonderful night, and bid her farewell.

She disappointedly returned my goodbye, but said nothing on the matter, probably acknowledging that now was not the time.

I know I may seem like a jerk for doing this to her, but it's quite the contrary. This past year has helped me discover that Helga is one of a kind and the kind of girl who deserves to be treated in a unique sense. Unlike Lila, whom I merely confessed to without a care in the setting or in the atmosphere, I want to confess to Helga in a more authentic environment. Sounds cheesy but it's what Helga deserves after YEARS of dealing with my denseness.

So yes, she will have to wait longer, but it'll be worth the wait. I PROMISE you.

* * *

"The rest of the dance was boring Arnold, you didn't miss anything," Gerald said as he and I headed towards the grocery store.

Two days had passed since Helga and I cleared the air, and it gave me tons of time to reflect.

In a good way that is.

"It's been a crazy year Gerald," I said as Gerald nodded in agreement.

"Indeed it has."

Gerald didn't ever question what happened within my conversation with Helga and I appreciated it, I want to tell him when I'm ready.

 **BAM**

I fell on the floor and rubbed my head as I looked up and noticed Helga doing the same.

Of course I would bump into Helga.

I noticed that her shopping had fallen on the floor. She had bought a huge watermelon, a blue pot, yellow flippers?*

Gerald seemed equally as confused with the choice of things Helga decided to buy and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Watch where you're going football head!" she yelled at me and I jumped.

Wait what?

She looked up at Gerald and narrowed her eyes.

"Take a picture Gerald-o! It'll last longer!" Helga spat out as Gerald crossed his arms and sighed.

"Some things never change," he said as he left the scene.

As I watched him go I turned back towards Helga and gave her a "what gives, I thought we were cool" look which she only merely responded with a soft smile.

Just a smile.

And with that, she walked away towards the opposite direction from Gerald. I also noticed that Brainy popped out of no-where, causing her to punch him in the face.

Seems like everything is back to normal I guess...

Wait a minute!

No it wasn't!

That's when it all made sense. Both Helga and I have come to a silent agreement that now was not the time to conclude where _exactly_ we stood on our... friendship? Relationship? I don't know. But now was most definitely not the time to find out.

We weren't ready to confront the situation and neither were our classmates, so in the meantime we have to ACT like everything is back to normal. Even though it isn't. But unlike after what happened on the roof of FTi, this time Helga and I are ACKNOWLEDGING that things between us aren't the same anymore. In a good way of course.

Helga and I have accepted that what we told each other the night of the dance was NOT a product of the "Heat of the Moment." And I don't know about you, but knowing me and Helga, that is already a HUGE improvement in itself.

It took me a whole year to come into terms with my feelings for Helga and I need time to wrap my head around it so that I can appropriately confess to her without having to pour out all my dysfunctional feelings for her on a roof and kiss her out of the blue. That bluntness damaged our relationship because it was so random and unexpected, there was no context built around it. She didn't give me time to think of a reaction and thus I didn't give her the reaction she wanted. We're not going to make that mistake twice. So this time we're going to take things slow and when the time is right, we will confess. I don't necessarily know when that time will be, but it's soon, I can feel it.

But one thing is for sure. Although it may seem like everything is back to normal on the outside, it really isn't. This year has allowed Helga and I to acquire a silent respect towards one another. She's diminished her bullying to merely teasing and light pranks and I've stopped misunderstanding her and judging her for someone she's not. Sure on occasion in the future she'll get irritated with me and vise versa but doesn't that happen within any friendship? I get frustrated with Gerald sometimes and that doesn't mean I dislike him.

What I'm trying to say is that things will definitely not be the same anymore, and that is a good thing, it's something to embrace. Last time Helga and I tried to go back to the way we were KNOWING that nothing COULD EVER be the same again, it didn't go well AT ALL.

This _isn't_ the end for Arnold and Helga, I _promise_ you!

With a sigh and a smile I ran passed PS 118* towards Gerald's direction in hopes of catching up to him.

But what I didn't know...

Was that my running caused a **_flyer_ by the _Helpers for Humanity_** hung up on the school window to fall to the ground.

.

A **strange** flyer.

.

A flyer about a **_writing contest_**...

.

The prize?

.

A **trip** to **_San Lorenz_ o**...

.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED_ IN HEY ARNOLD: THE JUNGLE MOVIE! **

**NOVEMBER 24TH, NICKELODEON 7 PM**

* * *

 **PLEASE READ!**

 **AHHHHHHH I FINISHED!**

 **HOLY FLAB I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!**

 **TJM References/Foreshadows:**

 ***Beeper Emporium: Bob mentions in this chapter that the Beeper Emporium is going through tough times. This is actually going to be elaborated in the movie.**

* **La Sombra Article: If you guys look closely in the trailer, you can see this article pasted on Arnold's bulletin board. ;) This chapter just gave it background.**

 ***Wall/Research: In that same clip in the trailer you notice that Arnold's entire wall is filled with research about San Lorenzo. This chapter gives that background too.**

 ***Brainy: Brainy is going to have a significant role in The Jungle Movie. I wanted to use this story to give Brainy a little background before his cinematic moment. He knows about Helga and Arnold and I feel like he's gonna do something for them in the movie.**

 ***Helga's Shopping: These materials are the SAME materials used to make Helga's NEW shrine! Check out the photos! Notice how she's making a new one because in one of the earlier chapters she threw away the old one.**

 ***PS 118: The writing contest is a school contest by the Helpers for Humanity that Arnold is going to find out about in The Jungle Movie. I ended it the way that I did because I don't necessarily want Arnold to find out about it just yet... that's Craig's job to portray ;)**

 **Thank you all so much for giving this story so much love and support! But it's not over yet! I'ma go buy my snacks, grab a little notepad and jot down all the inconsistencies between this and the movie.**

 **I was really hesitant to have Arnold tell Helga about Cecile and the Christmas gift tbh. But I had to make a choice. Either not mention it and risk it not getting addressed in the movie, ultimately being a failure on my part for not providing it with closure. Or mention it and risk Craig addressing it, causing a harmless inconsistency. I figured the latter was a better choice. I feel like he is gonna talk about it, but I don't want to risk it. If it's addressed just pretend that Helga and Arnold feel the need to bring it up again xD**

 **One thing I didn't provide closure for was the FTi incident. THAT I know for A FACT that Craig is going to address, which is why I ended it the way that I did. The sole purpose of this story was for you guys to get an insight to how ARNOLD started gaining feelings for Helga.**

 **Cr** **aig Bartlett, closure between Arnold and Helga now lies on YOUR hands, please do not disappoint us.**

 _ **As for my audience, I have a mission for you guys. I have three questions that I was wondering you guys could answer in the reviews. I know there are some of you who are reading this and haven't reviewed at all and I am CRAVING to know what you guys think heh...**_

 _ **1) Are y'all going to consider this somewhat canon while watching the movie? Please be honest. It's okay if you won't cx**_

 _ **2) What did you guys think of the story overall? On a scale of 1-10 what would you rate it? I'm really curious!**_

 _ **3) ANSWER THIS QUESTION AFTER WATCHING THE MOVIE! What did you guys think of the movie? What cool things about this story and the movie correlated with one another?**_

 **MY PM'S WILL BE OPEN DURING THE MOVIE FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO WANNA FANGIRL/BOY WITH ME! I'LL PROBABLY BE SQUEALING TOO TRUST ME!**

 **Thank you all so much and please review! It would be cool if this made it to 200 but if not that's okay. I'm already grateful that you all liked this story so much. I did NOT expect it to be this successful xD Well I'ma go back to updating my Sonic fanfictions because my readers are getting impatient XD REVIEW AND THANK YOU!**


End file.
